


Fortune's End

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan has spent ten years struggling to raise a ransom and free Minseok from the clutches of the Western Kingdom. When the same kingdom’s warpath ensnares Luhan, he thinks all is lost. But is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Deer of Dawn round 2. 
> 
> Warnings: Slavery, concubines, explicit sexual encounters, implied violence. This story contains and includes the consequences of war and slavery. Readers should be sensitive to the fact that some of the relationships in this story will be realistic and at times unhealthy. Does not contain non-con.

  
He always managed to stay a step ahead of the Western armies, eternally skirting their line, aware of where they looted and plundered. It was in his own best interests to stay informed, to understand where the hordes were marching. It was a dark and dismal reality that pushed him from village to village. A constant move to escape the alternative- capture or death.  
  
Luhan was never wanting when it came to information on the army’s movements. Knowing the shadiest mercenary was as useful as the forlorn refugee. Either would report on what had happened a day’s march away if plied with the smallest amount of coin, a loaf of bread, or in the direst of conditions, a drink of clean water. Life in a war ravaged land created endemic vulnerabilities for the sad souls who remained. Information was easy to come by if you had the upper hand, the populace starved for resources.  
  
Coin was the one resource Luhan had plenty of. All earned on the hopes and dreams of those sad villagers who grasped at any possible hope of peace, no matter how ridiculous their desires were in retrospect. The coin that Luhan collected was not earned to line his own pockets, however. For the past ten years he had embarked on a life of fortune telling, the profession chosen because of the chances for easy coin. He hoarded what coin he collected in the hopes of one day paying the ransom that hung over one man’s life. Ten long years, and he still didn’t have enough.  
  
He heard a cawing from a nearby tree, and looking up he caught sight of his constant companion. “Tao, we must be moving on.”  
  
The black raven, a powerful looking bird, flew down from its perch and rested on Luhan’s outstretched arm. Luhan smiled at the creature, sensing its restlessness. The raven knew when it was time to leave as much as Luhan did. His bird friend was as used to the rugged and wayward lifestyle as he was.  
  
“We made decent coin here, at least.” Luhan had counted out the stack of coins a few minutes prior, relishing in the desperation that came from plying fortunes near the front. Years ago, when he had first started telling fortunes, he had regretted taking money for his vague and unbelievable statements. Ten years and a wealth of hardships later his hesitation had morphed into acceptance and, dare he admit, a sense of pride. He gave the people hope, he gave those facing a third decade of war some calm before the inevitable storm.  
  
In ten years he had learned two absolute truths – humans wanted to believe what they were told, especially when the message was hopeful. Humans also were willing to part with their hard earned, scarce coin if they believed learning such a fortune may help them escape certain death.  
  
A lot of people asked Luhan where or if they should flee, if there was hope for them. He answered cryptically, relying on a well-honed sense of discerning what each person wanted to hear. They never argued when he asked for a shilling – it wasn’t a fortune after all. The cost of a loaf of bread. When he was lucky they gave him more.  
  
After a few days in a village he would move on, exhausting those willing to take advantage of his services. He had already been in this particular village for four days, nearly a record. If the hordes were moving, as was usually the case, the village would be the site of an attack soon. They were too near the last series of raids for Luhan to believe any differently. Luhan didn’t want to be caught in the middle of a fight – assuming the Eastern armies were also near a battle was certain, he needed to move further to the east to avoid the bloodshed.  
  
Luhan grabbed his worn leather pack. Slinging it on his back he picked up his walking stick from where it rested against a thick, ancient tree trunk. He had spent the last four days telling fortunes under the huge oak. It wasn’t terrible considering there were times he ended up reading fortunes on the sides of muddy roads or in animal waste-filled fields. He had once spent time plying his trade for an outfit of the Eastern army soldiers, setting up shop in a scorched building, the smoke still rising from the decimated village, an acrid atmosphere that made dishing out hopeful fortunes that much more ironic.  
  
Tao, having flown to sit on a thick tree limb while Luhan grabbed his pack, let out a series of high pitched caws. The raven was growing impatient.  
  
Luhan took one last look at the village, knowing that he would probably not see it intact the next time he wandered this way. The thatched roofs would catch fire easily, the embers catching on the wind and spreading the conflagration until nothing was left of the settlement. It would follow the fate of dozens – maybe hundreds of small villages situated near the border – gone with the swords and fire of the Western soldiers. Letting out a sigh Luhan mentally bid the place farewell, beginning his trek. It would be at least three days walk until he reached the next village, a long voyage that he was slightly dreading. Sleeping in the forest for two nights in a row was not an attractive prospect.  
  
He was nearing the edge of the small village when he heard his name called. Turning around he spotted a small boy running towards him, flailing his arms and screaming excitedly. “Seer Luhan! Seer Luhan!”  
  
Luhan stopped walking and waited for the boy to reach him. He stared down at the small form and smiled at the sight. The boy was doubled over, catching his breath, all youthful energy and excitement. He had read the boy’s fortune the day prior, for free, not trusting that the boy had actually earned the shilling he was carrying. Luhan did have some standards, after all, one of which included not taking the meager coins a child stole from his parents in exchange for the novelty of a fortune telling.  
  
“Seer! It is true!” The boy managed to get out between sucking in gulps of air, attempting to calm his breathing. “What you said is true!”  
  
Luhan couldn’t recall exactly what he had said to the boy but it was safe to assume it was as vague as most of his fortunes. “Of course it is.” Luhan patted the boy’s head, ruffling his hair.  
  
“The,” gasp, “Westerners are coming.”  
  
Luhan paled. But he hadn’t – there had been no word of the horde encroaching. “What?!”  
  
“You said something exciting would happen today. It is! The watch says they are nearly upon us!”  
  
Luhan stared towards the village. The normal din of the place shifted; a perceptible wave of panic overcoming the village. In the distance Luhan could make out villagers scurrying about, the distant view of the marketplace erupting into chaos. Crouching down so he was eye level with the boy Luhan implored, “Where are they? How far away?”  
  
He didn’t have time to receive an answer, he didn’t have time to tell the boy to run to safety, or time to make himself scarce. The sound of hoofbeats, the whoops of war cries, the screams of terror were unleashed from the village. The Western army had arrived.  
  
The young boy yelled something unintelligible then rushed towards the village before Luhan could stop him. Luhan watched in horror, his body stilling at the sound of screams, at the sudden smell of burning thatch. He saw smoke, he heard the hoofbeats pounding on the dirt road and then the riders came into view. Armored men atop warhorses, their swords in hand.  
  
He needed to get away, out of their path, an impossibility when three riders spotted him and charged ahead at full speed, their imposing horses bearing down on him, the glint of armor in the sunlight a torturous sight. So this was it, he thought, he would die now, never having met the ransom, never seeing him again. Never…  
  
His world went black, a splitting pain shooting down his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dripping of water was the first sound that Luhan recognized. It was a constant noise that cut through the crushing pain in his head. When he tried to open his eyes he winced. He raised his hand to clutch his forehead. It felt like his entire body was on fire, his nerve endings firing as the pain coursed through him.  
  
“He is awake.”  
  
“Get him some water.”  
  
“You have a nasty gash on your head. I cleansed it, but you will likely be in pain for a while.” The voice was soft. Whoever was speaking was near, the words a whisper in his ear.  
  
He tried to recall what had happened. The memory of the horses, the riders in full armor, their swords, sending him into a panic. Then he realized - he wasn’t dead, they must have spared him for some reason. “Where am I?”  
  
“At camp.”  
  
“Which camp?” Luhan didn’t really need to ask, he knew. He had been taken by the Westerners. He recognized the inflection, the accent. His head hurt too much to open his eyes to see who was speaking to him.  
  
“The Western camp. We will be marching at sun-up, so you best rest while you can.”  
  
“Why didn’t you kill me?” Luhan thought death might be preferable to captivity if the stories he had heard were to true. The Westerner’s brutal treatment of their prisoners were spoken of in taverns far and wide.  
  
“I am not sure.”  
  
Luhan drank when he felt a cup pressed to his lips, too thirsty to deny himself water in protest of his capture. After drinking half the cup he fell back onto whatever he was lying on. It felt like a pile of hay, soft but with a definite hardness under him. It wasn’t more than a minute before he lost consciousness again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next time he woke the sun was rising, birds were chirping. The sound made him think of Tao. He hoped the raven had survived the fight. A large part of him prayed the bird was near; the thought of losing his friend causing his stomach to churn.  
  
The pain in his head had lessened. He could open his eyes without his nerve endings firing off and making him want to double over. Looking around, Luhan realized he was in a tent, resting on a pile of hay. He was alone, but the evidence that others had been in the tent were all around him. Indentations in the ground indicated others had rested here as well.  
  
Luhan stood. He was wobbly on his feet and he had to still himself for a moment lest he fall over. Regaining his balance he made his way towards the entrance to the tent. He brushed pieces of hay from his tunic as he went. How he wished he could escape- but that would be a fool’s errand. Escape was no longer an option.  
  
Pushing the flap of the tent open he found himself in the middle of camp, chainmail draped warriors dismantling tents all around him. The smell of fire was in the air, no doubt a result of the raid on the village.  
  
“I wouldn’t snoop around if I were you.” A man approached, lean but imposing, a shock of black hair framing a tanned face. Luhan recognized the voice. It was the man from the night before. “I am going to need to bind you, until we arrive.”  
  
“Arrive where?” Luhan asked, anxiety coursing through him. Where were they taking him?  
  
“You will see,” The man answered. He grabbed Luhan’s arm and lead him to where the rest of the captives were waiting, the others already bound by ropes and chains.  
  
  
  
  
  
They marched for six days. It was a miserable rain soaked journey made all the worse because Luhan spent the entirety of the time in a caged wagon, alongside the others who had been taken. In half a day the wagon stunk of human waste and body odor. It was a nauseating mix that had Luhan retching for most of the journey. His arms chafed against the chains that bound him, his body quickly descending into near constant pain.  
  
When he was first put into the wagon Luhan chanced a look around at his fellow captives. He recognized some of them as villagers whose fortune he had told. He didn’t dare look them in the eye after recognizing them, not when they cast him spiteful looks and whispered among themselves. He didn’t have the energy to argue, to apologize, or to explain that the fortunes he had told – some likely giving the villagers hope – were nothing but lies.  
  
The only bright light during the journey was a loud cawing heard the second day. Luhan was sure it was Tao, likely following along. It gave him a measure of relief to know his friend was still alive. He needed something to hold onto, the realization that he had lost all the money he had saved kicking in, increasing the despair and misery he felt. He would need to start over…if he even lived, that is.  
  
He had worked for it, for ten long years, chasing the memory of the boy he left behind, a price on his head. Now he was taken captive by the same people who had stolen away the light of his life, the same disgusting scum that caused the world to remain in a perpetual state of chaos.  
  
On the sixth day the march slowed, a city became visible in the distance. The Western city of Dinas Gwynn, the great fortress built of white stone quarried from the coast, was before them. Luhan had never seen it in person, only heard it described by wandering minstrels or whispered of in taverns - tall tales that probably shouldn’t be believed. Since the war broke out decades prior no one in the East voluntarily made the journey to the place. The city was the second largest in the West, a fortress as much as a settlement. Imposing. Stark. Intimidating.  
  
Through his near delirium Luhan found little time to be impressed with the looming fortress. The scale and size of the tiered castle on the hill, the tall and imposing walls, the massive gate, did nothing to him other than confirm his feelings of dread and pure hatred for the Westerners. Once he was inside he would likely never be able to leave. It was all over for him.  
  
He didn’t even bother looking out the bars when the wagon rumbled through the gates, preferring to stare at the waste filled wagon floor instead of acknowledging his new prison. He was now in the stronghold of his enemy, the place where the man he hated more than anyone else in the entire world likely dwelled. It was a terrible predicament, Luhan had little hope left.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Step to the left. Left. Right. Left.” The man was barking out orders as the prisoners were urged to leave the wagon, some of them having to be dragged from their mobile prison. A well dressed, sandy haired man, he had appeared from the depths of the castle to greet the arriving party. He was sorting, for what Luhan had no idea. The majority of people were sent to the left, whether that fate was better than what awaited on the right was completely unknown.  
  
“Kai, didn’t you feed them?! They appear half dead!” The man barked at the warrior who had been accompanying the wagon, the same man who Luhan had met outside the tent six days prior. The warrior was visibly annoyed, shrugging his shoulders in an exaggerated manner.  
  
“Rats got into our grain, we were short food. What would you have me do, Baekhyun? Feed the soldiers or the slaves?!”  
  
A heavy sigh was the only response the sandy haired man gave, returning to sorting the prisoners.  
  
Luhan could barely stand when he stepped out of the wagon, his legs felt like jelly from being kept in a confined space for so many days. He was hungry, the only food he had been given during the journey was a corn mush that made his stomach turn. The pain in his limbs had intensified with each passing day. He was likely dehydrated due to the scant amount of water that rationed to the prisoners every day. In short he was a mess, ready to collapse at the slightest push.  
  
“Right.” The man ordered Luhan towards where another prisoner stood, a tall and gangly man who looked as bad as Luhan felt. Luhan felt surprised when the man offered his arm for him to lean on. It was a gentle gesture that meant the world to Luhan in his current state. He shifted his weight into the man, focusing all his energy on keeping himself upright. If he fell he was afraid they would kill him. A part of him wondered if death would be so bad – the pain coming to an end.  
  
The sorting of the prisoners ended, those to the left marched towards an unknown fate through a door into the castle complex. Luhan and the tall villager were the only two ordered to stand to the right. If Luhan had more of his senses about him he would have panicked at being so singled out.  
  
“This way,” the shorter man beckoned for them to follow. When they didn’t move at once he rolled his eyes. “I am not going to hurt you.”  
  
Luhan felt the tall man stumble forward, and by default Luhan did too. They followed the man through a door, into the castle, an unknown fate before them. A dark future that was their only option- a wall of armed guards blocking any potential escape.  
  
  
  
  
Luhan stumbled down the snaking passageways, more than once having to rely on the tall man for support. A blur of white stone, flickering candles, and a musty smell accompanying the journey. Luhan hoped the small man leading them didn’t notice his weakness, but if he did he didn’t say anything. They walked up a winding stone staircase, down another long hall, their guide producing a ring of several keys.  
  
“This will be your home, for now.” The man gestured towards a large door. “I will see that food and water are brought to you.”  
  
“What are you going to do to us?” the tall man asked, his voice raspy and dry.  
  
The guide laughed, his mirth echoing in the stone passage way. “Don’t look so afraid. I am going to feed you and get you cleaned up. You two are the lucky ones.”  
  
Lucky ones…Luhan swallowed, the fear he was feeling growing tenfold with the man’s words.  
  
  
  
  
It was three days before Luhan felt normal again, the pain in his limbs subsiding, his hunger and his thirst sated. What the guide- Baekhyun was his name, Luhan learned after the man all but hovered over him for the last three days – had said was true. They were treated well, there was definitely some luck involved in their current situation. How long that luck would continue, however, had Luhan living in fear.  
  
“What about the others?” The tall man asked. His name was Chanyeol, a brief exchange of names given on the first day they were thrust into the strange situation.  
  
“Some will be working in the stables or with the tradesmen. Most will be sent to mines or quarries, a few may even work towards becoming personal servants in the court – if they are trustworthy, of course,” Baekhyun answered, his words not conveying any emotion on the matter.  
  
“And if they are not trustworthy?”  
  
“I don’t think I need to tell you what happens then,” Baekhyun answered. Chanyeol’s face paled at the statement. Later Luhan learned that Chanyeol’s older sister was sent to the left to an unknown fate.  
  
Chanyeol had proven to be a savior during the first three days. Luhan was greatly indebted to him. He had tried to make some sort of light of the situation, soothing Luhan with calming words when the other man was on the verge of complete mental collapse. They forged a bond, strangers in a strange situation, having only each other to rely upon.  
  
They had given up hopes of escaping the first day. The sight of well-armed guards evident as they peered out the small, barred windows in their room. Trying to escape would be impossible, at least now.  
  
It gnawed at Luhan, day and night, why he was treated the way he was. He was being taken care of, fed, and kept in comfort. Yet…he was most definitely a prisoner. A prisoner with his mortal enemy likely dwelling somewhere nearby; a decade old memory of the Western noblemen as vivid as it had happened the day prior. The hatred raged through him. He needed to find a way out. He would have to escape as soon as the opportunity presented itself.  
  
His situation changed on the third day, Baekhyun entering the room in a flourish. Two serving women trailed behind him, their arms full of silken robes.  
  
“It is time to dress.” Baekhyun’s words were an order. Luhan and Chanyeol stood up as he entered the room, nodding as he delivered his command.  
  
Luhan had marveled at the richly embellished garment that Baekhyun wore, a deep forest green color with golden embroidery along the sleeves, framing the collar, and trailing along the hem. He had seen such rich fabric from far away, once, when he had chanced to observe one of the Eastern nobles traverse the countryside as his stronghold was overrun by the Westerners. It had to have cost a fortune, leaving Luhan to wonder if Baekhyun was some sort of nobility.  
  
The robes that Luhan and Chanyeol were dressed in were white, with much less decoration. Yet the garment was clearly well made, the fabric the softest that Luhan had ever felt against his skin. A small black cloth belt secured the robes.  
  
“I shall give you advice, considering you have done little to trouble me over the last three days,” Baekhyun spoke slowly, “Bow when you enter. Do not make eye contact. Do not speak unless spoken to and do not show emotion no matter the outcome.”  
  
“What is about to happen?” Chanyeol demanded, fidgeting with the long sleeves of his robe.  
  
“It is best if you find out once is all said and done.” Baekhyun retained his habit of answering vaguely, directing the two men to follow him, as if he wouldn’t answer any more questions no matter how incessant the two men were.  
  
Luhan and Chanyeol walked side by side. They followed Baekhyun down the winding stone stairs, the silence heavy.  
  
Luhan, now of sound mind, paid attention to the passages, the grey stone floor, the white stone walls, and the carefully crafted glass paned windows filtering the castle halls with natural light. As they walked further into the keep of the castle, the décor became more sumptuous, tapestries depicting hunting scenes hanging on the walls, furniture carved with the minutest details resting along the white stone walls. Luhan would have been impressed if he didn’t know where such wealth came from. It was plundered, stolen, born through the blood of those who were slaughtered. He had a burning desire to tear at the rich decorations, disgusted at what they represented. A thirty year war, a sign of riches stolen from the impoverished and decimated Eastern Kingdom.  
  
Accompanying the increasing wealth of décor came the presence of guards, armed warriors standing sentinel, swords at their sides, chainmail weighing heavy on their shoulders. Servants were more numerous too, barefoot women and men running to and fro, bowing to Baekhyun when they encountered him.  
  
Their journey ended in front of a great set of carved wooden doors. Luhan had only a second to consider who may dwell on the other side of such doors, if he would face the man whose name he had cursed every night for a decade. His stomach turned, adrenaline rushed through his body as his heart began to pound. If only he could take revenge then and there, if only he wasn’t in his current situation. The sound of the doors opening redirected Luhan’s attention towards self-preservation. Later, he could take his revenge later.  
  
Baekhyun entered the room with his head bowed, Luhan and Chanyeol following suit out of fear.  
  
“Your highness, I have brought the two men we spoke of.”  
  
Luhan memorized the pattern on the large blue embroidered carpet, keeping his head bowed, not daring to look up.  
  
The sound of footsteps, leather boots hitting the floor only feet in front of him, made Luhan stiffen. It had to be him, he was sure of it and the monster was approaching, closing in, intentions unknown.  
  
A hand grabbed Luhan’s chin, forcing his head up. Luhan opened his eyes wide, he wouldn’t let the man see him afraid. He would defy him. He was prepared, ready to stare his enemy in the face without flinching. Yet he was taken aback when the face in front of him wasn’t the man he had expected to see.  
  
The man hovered only inches in front of Luhan, his dark brown eyes dragging over Luhan’s features. His grip on Luhan’s chin was tight, Luhan ignoring the pain as he stared back at the man. The man possessed catlike eyes, high cheekbones, the corner of his lips were slightly upturned as he smirked, a challenge. As quickly as he had grabbed a hold of Luhan he let him go, walking to Chanyeol and repeating the forced inspection.  
  
Luhan watched as the man stalked back towards his throne, a great wooden monstrosity that dominated one end of the large room.  
  
“Give him to Kai.” The man gestured lazily towards Chanyeol before pointing at Luhan. “I want to keep him. He looks like he has some fight in him. ”  
  
A long silence followed, Luhan unable to do anything but clench his fists as he stared at the man. He couldn’t be certain what transaction had just occurred, what Chanyeol going to Kai really meant. He had no way of knowing for certain, but he had a feeling he understood what had just happened. He had an inkling of what being taken care of, what being fed and bathed and dressed well could indicate. The desire to revolt, to run, was stronger than ever.  
  
“Yes, your highness.” Baekhyun bowed, herding Chanyeol and Luhan out of the room. Luhan shot the man a glare before he turned, his scowl met with boisterous laughter from the nobleman.  
  
When they were out of the room, Baekhyun turned to Luhan. His expression was dark, distaste evident in the way he looked at Luhan. “Your fun has just began, Luhan.” His words were biting, callous, and spiteful.  
  
  
  
  
They were not returned to the room where they had been housed for the last three days. Instead Baekhyun ordered two guards to take Luhan to what he referred to as the blue room. Luhan wanted to cry, the tears threatening to spill as they led him deeper into the keep.  
  
He was all but pushed into a large, richly decorated room. A four poster bed covered in royal blue embroidered coverings dominated the space. A trestle bench, a plethora of cushions of blue scattered about, and a large table rounded out the décor.  
  
The click of the key in the lock was the final straw, the tears flowing freely as Luhan slumped against the heavy wooden door. He cried for many minutes, his sorrow flitting from his own failure to remain free, to his own failure to free the one man that had ever meant anything to him.  
  
Could he…the thought had Luhan wiping his tears. Could he be here too? No, likely not. The man who had greeted Luhan was not the man who had taken Minseok so many years before. The Western Kingdom had many strongholds, he was probably held somewhere else. But now who would free him? The tears returned.  
  
Many minutes later Luhan wandered over to the windows, curious if perhaps there was a way out, a glimmer of light amidst his sorrows. He realized that the room was in one of the castle’s towers - attempting to flee by smashing the glass would be a death sentence. He was trapped, with a horrible fate before him. For a moment, a brief moment, he considered hurling himself from the room. He halted the painful train of thought when he remembered what he had to live for. Minseok.  
  
  
  
  
Hours passed before the door opened. Luhan had nodded off for a moment, his body exhausted, his tears dried up as he faced the brutal path ahead of him. He startled awake, eyes wide as he took in the form of a woman entering the room, a tray in her hands. A man followed her, carrying a deep blue robe. The door locked behind them, a reminder that there would be no chances for him to escape.  
  
They bowed to Luhan, a completely unexpected gesture that left him confused. He watched as the woman set the tray down. She bowed once again before she tapped on the door, a guard opening it and giving her leave.  
  
“I have brought your official robes.” The man – no, boy, he was young, probably a few years short of his twentieth year – presented the garment to Luhan.  
  
“Official?” Luhan questioned, the man nodded. He was small, wide eyed, dressed in robes that were less elaborate than those worn by Baekhyun but still finely made. His demeanor hovered somewhere between indifference and disdain.  
  
“Yes, official.” The man did not look amused by the question.  
  
Luhan took a chance, hoping the man would answer some questions. He noticed an eastern inflection in his tone. Perhaps he would humor his countryman. “I shall put them on if you tell me what is going on.” He spoke in hushed tones, not wanting the guards outside to overhear.  
  
The man tilted his head to the side, not bothering to look shocked or annoyed. “What do you want to know?”  
  
“What is official about these robes, who is the man I saw earlier, and have you ever heard of a man by the name of Minseok.” Luhan rattled off his questions, not knowing if he would have another opportunity to ask them.  
  
The man kept an even tone as he explained, “You are now the official concubine of Prince Jongdae of the Western Kingdom.”  
  
“Official...concubine?”  
  
“It is a custom for the lords and knights to take a concubine from the ranks of those captured.” He explained. “A trophy of war they say. Your robe marks you as such, you wear the color of your master.”  
  
Luhan bit his bottom lip, clenching his fists he stalked to the window. So it was true, they were taking care of him so he could warm a Western noble’s bed. The thought of ever lying with one of the scoundrels made him sick.  
  
“Please, wear the robe.” The man pushed the robes towards him. “I don’t want to bear the brunt of their anger if you resist.”  
  
“Is Jongdae related to King Junmyeon?” Luhan waited, needing to know. It didn’t matter, not truly, but he wanted to know.  
  
“The king is his father,” the boy responded. So, Luhan thought, Jongdae was his son, the spawn of the man who had so efficiently ruined his life.  
  
“What of Minseok. Have you heard that name before? Is he captive here?” Luhan implored, the answer to this question more important than anything else.  
  
“No, he is not captive here,” the boy replied, gesturing once again towards the robe.  
  
“Have you heard of him?” Luhan felt a flutter in his chest, a foreign feeling. Had he seen Minseok? Was he well? Was he alive?  
  
“No.” He picked up the robe, pushing it into Luhan’s arms.  
  
Luhan felt crestfallen, picking up the robe he thanked the boy. It wasn’t his fault, he was likely as much of a slave as he was. “What is your name?”  
  
“Kyungsoo, keeper of the keys. Please say I treated you well.” He bowed deeply, taking his leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan traced his fingers along the edges of the royal blue robe, deep in thought. Minseok. It had been so long since he had said the name aloud, the sound of it shocked him. It was almost foreign. Yet the name still invoked a deep and long lasting response in him; a stirring in his chest that could not be ignored.  
  
Ten years ago they had been so happy, both barely past their sixteenth year, a life ahead of them. Minseok was an orphan, a trait he shared with Luhan, both losing their parents to the swords of the Western armies when they were barely children. The pain of living without family had shaped Luhan into a headstrong, disillusioned teenager, quick to distrust others and lacking in deep seated bonds. It had made him tough, made him grow up fast, and that pain was mimicked in the wide eyed boy he met during his sixteenth year.  
  
They met in a village called Ty Du, a small outpost that no longer stood, destroyed years ago during a raid by the Westerners. It was a friendship first, Minseok stumbling across a passed-out Luhan and attempting to not so cleverly run off with his small pouch of coins. Luhan had woken up and caught him. After a nasty verbal altercation they had fallen exhausted into the grass, exchanging a few snippets of their lives and realizing they would benefit from keeping each other’s company for survival reasons. Four hands were better than two.  
  
Minseok was the more mischievous of the pair, bolder and less fearful of the chaotic world they called home. Luhan found excitement with Minseok, sometimes wrongly so. They had been chased out of more than one market as they stole food or a new pair of boots, ran out of town with an angry shop owner hot on their heels. Luhan still chuckled at the memory of the time Minseok amazingly beat three Eastern mercenaries at an arm wrestling match, walking away with a stack of coins and enough bread to feed them for a week. The day that Minseok managed to break a wild horse, winning the beast from its bewildered owner and then selling it for a month’s supply of ale also stuck in his mind, as did the escapades that followed.  
  
Yet there were more poignant, personal memories. Minseok was the one that found Tao, a baby bird with a broken wing. Minseok had nursed him, alongside Luhan, earning a constant companion along the way. Minseok had been the one who gave Luhan his first kiss, a shy peck under the light of a full moon while they made camp at the edges of the great Eastern forest. Minseok was the first person to tell Luhan he loved him, the first person to whisper sweet nothings in his ear as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Luhan had liked Minseok as more than a friend for months before the other boy reciprocated the feeling, Luhan stunned Minseok felt the same way. It was an easy transition, from friends to lovers. Minseok was perfect, Luhan would take that thought to his grave, he was sure of it. He was perfect for him and Luhan would do anything for him.  
  
Ten years ago the knights of the Western lands bore down on them during a raid on a village, taking Minseok but leaving Luhan with a promise. Raise enough gold and they would set Minseok free, the King Junmyeon delivering the threat himself. Riding on a great white steed he had sneered at Luhan, taunting him with the promise of a ransom as he rode off, leaving flames and death in his wake.  
  
The last time Luhan saw Minseok he was bound with rope, his face a bloody mess, tears streaming down his cheeks. He would never forget, he could never forget. Minseok. He would free him if that was the last action of his sad and despicable life. Minseok. His Minseok.  
  
Yet he had failed, or so it seemed. His stash of gold lost, his own life forfeited to sexual servitude. He was angry at himself for being so foolish as to stay in the village for four days, not leaving earlier. He had ruined everything, dooming Minseok to a lifetime in captivity.  
  
In many ways leaving Minseok to such a fate was worse than living through captivity himself. A sense of complete and utter failure, an inability to save the one he loved worse than any pain that lay before him as the concubine of Prince Jongdae.  
  
Luhan pounded his fist on the side table, tossing the blue robe aside. He wouldn’t wear it, he couldn’t.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun entered the room a few hours after the sun had set, Kyungsoo trailing behind him.  
  
“Why aren’t you wearing the robes?” Baekhyun was clearly not pleased at the sight before him. Luhan had spent the afternoon in a fury, having to stop himself from destroying the contents of the room. He had retreated to the wooden trestle bench in the corner of the room, spending hours in deep contemplation. He wallowed in his fate and his powerlessness to do anything – other than protest what a change of clothes signified.  
  
Luhan stared at Baekhyun, not answering.  
  
“If you refuse to wear the robe I will have no choice but to report your behavior. I cannot guarantee what will happen to you once I do.”  
  
“The robe is a sign of ownership, isn’t it?” Luhan looked Baekhyun in the eyes, daring to ask, “Who is your owner, Baekhyun?” He had come to the conclusion Baekhyun must be a concubine as well, the robes were too similar.  
  
Baekhyun wasn’t outwardly affected by the question. “A brave and loyal man that is worth a hundred of you.”  
  
Luhan exhaled.  
  
“Kyungsoo, leave us.” Baekhyun sent the boy away. Kyungsoo bowed furiously as he scurried from the room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Baekhyun walked over to the trestle bench. Sitting next to Luhan he began to speak. “If you think you are the first concubine who has found himself at odds with his fate, then you are far more foolish than I made you out to be. What a concubine learns is how to survive, Luhan. You want to survive, don’t you?”  
  
Luhan remained silent. Did Baekhyun’s question deserve an answer?  
  
“If you want to survive, if you want that promise of possible freedom, you will use your position to your advantage. You aren’t stuck in a mine, slaving for the kingdom. You have the unique position of direct access to the nobleman who decides your fate. If you cannot decipher why wearing that robe is in your best interests, than you don’t deserve to survive.”  
  
Baekhyun left without saying another word. Luhan stared at the robe, a decision before him. Survival. Could he do it to survive?  
  
  
  
  
Luhan awoke with a start, the loud click of a key turning in a lock pulling him out of his fitful rest. He scrambled to sit at the edge of the bed and braced himself for who may be paying him a visit. It was late at night, Luhan having passed out despite his best attempts to remain awake.  
  
The door opened, the nobleman that he had met earlier in the day striding in. Luhan heard the door lock. Panic set in as he realized the situation; he was locked in…with a Western Prince.  
  
The man stood in the middle of the room, his gaze cold and lacking in emotion as he stared at Luhan.  
  
Luhan stared back, once again not willing to show any amount of fear. He would fight if attacked. He had no qualms about protecting himself if the prince was going to take without his consent, consent that he most certainly was not going to give.  
  
“What is your name?”  
  
Luhan answered, his voice cracking as he did. “Luhan.” He clenched his fists, waiting for the assault.  
  
“Luhan.” Jongdae stalked closer to the bed, Luhan backing up as the prince approached. “You are quite pretty, for an Easterner.”  
  
Balling his fists, Luhan felt his entire body tense. He would attack if the man got closer, if he dared attempt to molest him.  
  
“What a frightened little thing you are.” Jongdae laughed. “Do you want me to force you, Luhan? You are expecting it, aren’t you?”  
  
“I will fight back.” Luhan gritted his teeth, ready.  
  
“Ah, exactly as I thought you would.” Jongdae was closing in, nearing the bed, leaning in. “Do you think you would live another day if you dared fight me?”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“I believe you are lying, Luhan.” Jongdae smirked, eyes raking down Luhan’s form, hovering for a moment on the royal blue robes Luhan had begrudgingly dressed in. “I wanted you for the fight and it appears I am not to be disappointed.”  
  
Jongdae moved onto the bed, and planting his hands on each side of Luhan to steady himself, he crept closer. Luhan didn’t wait for the prince to bridge the gap between them. He raised his fist, striking.  
  
Luhan’s fist collided with Jongdae’s hand, the prince displaying a split second reaction and stopping Luhan’s fist from colliding with his face. The block shocked Luhan, who stared at the prince in horror, his fist held securely in the man’s hand.  
  
“There is something you should learn about me, Luhan,” Jongdae whispered, hand tight around Luhan’s fist. “I only take what is given to me willingly.” Jongdae released Luhan’s fist with a push, smiling as Luhan tumbled back onto the bed.  
  
The prince stood, brushing off his clothing he walked towards the door. “Goodnight, Luhan.”  
  
Luhan clutched his sore fist, watching as the Prince left the room. The sound of a key turning in the lock indicating the encounter was over.  
  
  
  
  
Luhan picked at the breakfast that Kyungsoo brought him, unable to stomach food at the moment. Kyungsoo shot him several questioning looks, straightening up the room while Luhan poked at the plate of fruit.  
  
“You should eat.” The boy scolded Luhan after he failed to take more than two bites in the half an hour he had spent puttering about the room. “You shall fall ill if you don’t eat.”  
  
“Where are you from?” Luhan took an apple in hand, turning it over, examining it.  
  
When Kyungsoo didn’t answer Luhan looked up from the apple. He found the boy occupying himself with rearranging the cushions in the corner for the second time. “Are you from the East?” Luhan asked again. Not receiving an answer he set the apple down, wandering over to the window.  
  
The view below him was a steep drop into one of the multitude of winding stone passages that snaked around the castle. The maze of walls and pathways was astounding to someone who was used to small villages and wide open countryside. Luhan could make out white stone structures, the city surrounding the castle stretched on for what seemed like forever. Dinas Gwynn was larger than any city Luhan had ever set foot in, willingly or otherwise, a mammoth settlement that spoke of the unfortunate power of the Western Kingdom.  
  
A caw sounded, muffled by the glass panes of the window, but still loud enough for Luhan to perk up at the noise. Was it Tao? Had he followed him all the way to the city? Luhan searched the sky for any sight of his friend, sighing in relief when a familiar black bird perched on the parapet of a walkway some feet below his window. It was most certainly Tao. Luhan fought back tears at the realization. He wasn’t alone, not entirely. Tao was there, watching over him even while he was a captive.  
  
“I am from the East.”  
  
Luhan stilled at the words, not expecting the boy to speak. Turning, he asked gently, “What exactly do you do here?”  
  
“I serve the concubines, holding the keys to the chambers.” The boy answered shyly, as if he was hiding his inability to talk to others behind a front of disinterest.  
  
“You keep us locked in?” Luhan wanted to confirm it.  
  
“Yes,” Kyungsoo confirmed.  
  
“Of your own free will?”  
  
“I didn’t come here because I wanted to,” Kyungsoo answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Luhan digested the fact. “Why?”  
  
“Why, what?” Kyungsoo seemed disinterested with the question. “I found my fate the same as you found yours.”  
  
Luhan spoke quickly, perhaps too quickly. “Why do you hold the keys?”  
  
“I am a eunuch, they have nothing to fear from me.”  
  
Luhan didn’t miss the sadness in the boy’s expression as he answered, a momentary flash of emotion that Kyungsoo quickly stifled behind a serious façade. He left a few seconds later, having nothing more to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prince returned to Luhan’s chambers that night, their second encounter drastically different than the first. Luhan was still prepared to fight if need be. Thankfully he was sitting on the trestle bench and nowhere near the bed when Jongdae arrived. Being caught on the bed was something he was not ready for.  
  
Jongdae sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes roving over the concubine much as they had the first night. The difference was in his actions, for he did not attempt to get closer to Luhan, to frighten, threaten or mock him for his own amusement.  
  
“Are the servants treating you with respect?” Jongdae questioned, clasping his hands together and leaning forward.  
  
“Yes,” Luhan answered, still on edge, not knowing if the prince’s calm demeanor would change in an instant.  
  
“Are you comfortable?”  
  
“No,” Luhan answered firmly. “I am being held captive, aren’t I?”  
  
“True,” Jongdae acknowledged. “Though you are living a rather rich existence for a captive, no?”  
  
“Captivity is captivity, no matter the riches,” Luhan replied, Jongdae chuckling at his response.  
  
Jongdae leaned back on the bed, watching Luhan, his face partially obscured by the dark overhang. He was tired, Luhan could tell, his eyelids heavy, dark circles under his eyes evident in the candlelight. The prince remained silent for a few minutes, observing. Luhan feared the man would fall asleep on the bed. If such a thing were to occur he would need to wake him immediately, abhorring the thought of having the prince in his bedchamber all night.  
  
Thankfully Jongdae did not fall into slumber. He stood after a few minutes, muttering a good night before he took his leave. Luhan breathed a sigh of relief when he was alone once again, finding a strange measure of calm at the sound of the key turning in the lock.  
  
  
  
  
He thought it was a trap, Baekhyun’s invitation suspicious.  
  
“It is a custom you shall need to acclimate yourself to.”  
  
He had wondered if he was being sent to his death, perhaps driven into a different sort of servitude via trickery. He didn’t expect what Baekhyun had told him to be the truth. Such an event spoke of a sense of freedom he hadn’t anticipated being granted. When armed soldiers escorted Luhan to the hall, waiting outside, any sense of freedom vanished. A long glance at Kyungsoo was meaningless. The eunuch held a ring of keys and watched as Luhan was paraded past him.  
  
A large feasting hall greeted Luhan, an enormous wooden table placed in the middle of the room. The large rectangular table was nearly full. A dozen plus men and women in colorful robes- each garment a different hue- mimicking the pattern Luhan wore, were seated in high back chairs. A white stone fireplace was crackling, the flames dancing. The timber ceilings were replete with an ornate iron chandelier. Floor to ceiling windows let in sunlight, bathing the area in warmth.  
  
“Welcome to Te Gariadon, the concubine’s tea.” Baekhyun led Luhan towards an empty seat at the head of the table.  
  
All eyes turned towards the newcomer. Luhan noticed some of those gathered displayed signs of curiosity, others thinly veiled looks of disdain. Luhan kept his head high, only showing a hint of emotion when he spotted Chanyeol sitting nearby. The taller man smiling widely as he recognized his brother in captivity. Luhan hoped he had been well, that he had found his own servitude to be bearable. The fact that Chanyeol was smiling and appeared much healthier than the last time they had met gave Luhan some hope that the man was tolerating the unwelcome situation, perhaps better than he himself was.  
  
Luhan found his position at the head of the table extremely uncomfortable. His discomfort grew when the other occupants of the room, Chanyeol included, stood and bowed to him as he sat. Springing up from his seat, Luhan entered into a deep bow in turn, earning whispers from those around him.  
  
Baekhyun ignored Luhan's discomfort, or perhaps he didn't notice. “Gariadon, we have two new men who have joined our ranks. Please, welcome Luhan de Jongdae and Chanyeol de Kai.” Taking his seat, Baekhyun continued, “As protector of the concubines it is my duty to explain the daily ceremony to our new brethren.” Baekhyun made a point to look at Luhan as he spoke, ignoring Chanyeol completely. “We, the privileged of the court, meet daily to take tea together, unifying our bonds as the supporters of the great men and women who further the Western Kingdom as the one and only rulers of this land.”  
  
Luhan had to forcefully swallow his response at the phrase “one and only rulers”, holding himself back from pointing out the bloodshed the Western Kingdom spilled, the terror they instilled. The horror of finding a roomful of Eastern captives proclaiming their captors as noble heroes was disorienting, disgusting and took all his will power to not challenge.  
  
“Welcome, and be free with your speech here. You are among friends.” Baekhyun nodded at Luhan, then turned towards a man seated to the right of Luhan. “You may begin serving tea, Yixing.”  
  
The man called Yixing began to pour hot steaming liquid from an iron pot seated on the table. He handed out cups of the liquid to his right, the man seated next to him passing them down as he received them. When everyone had a cup in hand, the silence ended, chatter breaking out among those seated around the long table. If Luhan had been somewhere in the East, if he had been somewhere among friends the atmosphere would have been welcoming, easy to acclimate to – but given the situation it was stiff and uneasy.  
  
Luhan sipped at the beverage, grimacing at the bitter taste.  
  
“You shall grow used to it.” The man Baekhyun referred to as Yixing, smiled at Luhan, a single dimple appearing. “I hated it at first as well.”  
  
“Ahh. It is rather bitter.” Luhan set his cup down, the steaming liquid almost spilling with his strong action.  
  
“I am Yixing de Sehun. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Yixing immediately struck Luhan as kind, easy to talk to, a far cry from Baekhyun.  
  
“It is nice to meet you, I am Luhan.” Luhan smiled shyly, still unsure of who to trust and who to stay away from.  
  
“You are likely overwhelmed.” Yixing nodded towards the long table full of chattering men and women. “You shouldn’t be afraid, you hold the highest rank among us all.”  
  
“I do?” Luhan raised an eyebrow, confused.  
  
“Yes. You are the concubine of the prince. We belong to knights and noblemen of various rank.” Yixing answered simply. “It was a rather large shock to hear the prince had taken on a concubine.”  
  
Luhan glanced to his left, noticing that Baekhyun was staring. Baekhyun kept his eyes on Yixing and Luhan, seemingly hanging on every word they spoke, observing for some unknown reason. It made Luhan uncomfortable.  
  
“You are the first concubine the prince has ever claimed.” Yixing was nonplused by Baekhyun listening in. “As the concubine, or Gariadon in Western tongue, of the prince you hold power over us all. Our hierarchy is that of our masters.”  
  
“You are from the East, are you not?” Luhan asked, bracing for Baekhyun’s interjection. It didn’t occur.  
  
“Yes, we are all from the East. It is a custom for the concubines and Eriall of the Western nobility to come from the East. A meeting of the minds, if you will.”  
  
“Eriall?” Luhan hadn’t heard that term before. While the Eastern and Western Kingdoms shared a common language there were dialects that bore different words, terms that were foreign sounding to Luhan’s ears. In the short time he had been at Dinas Gwynn he had heard at least two dozen words he was unfamiliar with.  
  
“A concubine may become Eriall, a consort, if granted the permission of their master. The status frees them, elevating them to Western nobility in a way that the status of Concubine cannot possibly confer.” Yixing took a sip of his tea, drinking down the hot liquid quickly. “Though your status of concubine is in no way forced.”  
  
Luhan narrowed his eyes at Yixing. No way forced? He was kept in a locked room, told of his status – how was that anything but forced? Yixing picked up on the newcomer’s confusion, quickly rattling off an explanation. “You are placed into the position, but it is up to you to fulfill your role. The Westerners believe in a code of chivalry, if you will. They will not take what is not offered to them.”  
Luhan glanced to his left, noticing that Baekhyun was no longer observing them. He felt bold without the man’s eyes on him.  
  
“If I refuse?” Luhan asked, curious as to how his future would play out.  
  
“You shall lose your status and any possible road towards freedom. A slave in the mines doesn’t have such an opportunity,” Yixing answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Luhan pursed his lips; so it was a type of elevated captivity, dependent on his willingness to share his bed with a Western noble. Disgusting. In what way was the situation not forced? “How long have you been here?”  
  
“Five full cycles of the seasons.” Yixing gestured towards Baekhyun. “He has been here for fourteen cycles. The rest vary between fourteen and one though concubinage may not start before the seventeenth year.”  
  
Fourteen years. Baekhyun had been held for fourteen years. Judging by his age his captivity must have lasted most of his life. It was little wonder he was in charge of the others, having likely assimilated into the Western ways for years now. Luhan wondered if the man remembered what it meant to live in the East, in a place that colored red with the Western army’s greed.  
  
“Thank you, Yixing, for sharing your knowledge with me.” Luhan found the man likeable, appreciating how open he had been about the unwanted situation they were in.  
  
“It is my pleasure.” Yixing smiled, holding eye contact with Luhan.  
  
Luhan felt a hand on his leg, under the table, a strange rubbing on his thigh. He almost jumped back in surprise until he felt a paper pushed his way. A piece of parchment was sitting on his lap, Yixing attempting to hand it off. Luhan took the paper, realizing Yixing was passing him a message. Slipping the paper into the sleeve of his robe he nodded at Yixing, the man’s hand retreating.  
  
An hour later, after tea had ended, Luhan found himself locked back in his room. He pulled out the paper and read it, curious what his fellow concubine had wanted to tell him in secret.  
  
 _Your body is your road to freedom._  
  
Luhan crumpled the paper, throwing it in the small fireplace in his room, watching as the flames devoured the unwanted message.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan found himself looking forward to the pretense of freedom that occurred with the concubine’s tea session. The day following his first tea found the concubine waiting impatiently for the event to roll around. He had so many questions, so many things he wanted to know, that a roomful of his fellow captives excited him.  
  
It was a set time, always in the early afternoon, a tradition that Luhan would come to learn well in the ensuing days. The second tea session he attended was less formal than the first. He wondered if the show of formality the day prior was a test, a stiff and formal greeting for the newcomers. While the concubines still bowed at his entry, the giving of tea and the subsequent socialization was far more lax in comparison.  
  
Once tea was served the concubines wandered the room freely, conversing. Even Baekhyun rose, walked to the other end of the table and was soon pulled into a conversation. With Baekhyun’s watchful eyes no longer fixated on him, Luhan took the opportunity to speak to Yixing.  
  
“Who is your master?” Luhan started the conversation with a simple question, uncertain of where he should begin.  
  
“He is a knight.” Yixing sipped his tea, smiling as he spoke of the man who called him his own. “Sehun, a childhood friend of the Prince.”  
  
“Is he kind?” Luhan asked, clutching his cup with both hands as he waited for Yixing to answer.  
  
“Yes, very much so. He is younger than I, rather shy if I am to be honest.” Yixing smirked. “Surprisingly easy to control, if I am to be even more honest.”  
  
“Control?” Luhan asked, nearly spitting out his tea.  
  
“Hm. Such is the concubine’s skill, my friend.” Yixing looked down the table, his eyes hovering on his fellow concubines. Luhan followed his gaze. “Every man and woman here has learned an important lesson, Luhan. One that I was trying to impart to you yesterday lest you misunderstand and miss the chances given to you.”  
  
“My body…”  
  
“The way to freedom, the way to live within these walls is to make your master happy.” Yixing turned his gaze back to Luhan. “You, out of all of us, have the best chance. You are the Prince’s Gariadon, it isn’t a position to laugh at.”  
  
“You speak as though I should be proud.” Luhan found little to be proud of. Being captured and drafted into a form of sexual slavery was not exactly the shining moment of his life.  
  
“You should be. My friend, you must make the best of what is given to you.” Yixing cocked his head to the side. “And what was given to you, Luhan, is a gift that most people in this room would kill for.”  
  
It seemed so foolish, Luhan thought, to want what he had. Yet – those who sat at each side of the long table were apparently in essence worse off than he was. He could have the ear of the man who would be king, a man who could decide the fate of any one of those gathered, not to mention their masters. Luhan was at the top of their existence, as unwanted as that may be.  
  
He had never been the top of anything in his life, never held power. His entire existence was avoiding those who had it – those who destroyed the land for some long forgotten ill that morphed into a terrible scourge of death, three decades long. Power…he considered, was before him in the unlikeliest of forms. A situation that was both revolting and enticing, if only enticing for the fact it gave him a means to an end, a return to the East if he was able to play his cards correctly. Aside from a return, there may be a chance, he considered, that he could find Minseok and bargain for his freedom. A chance, a remote chance, but still a chance.  
  
He considered it, left to his thoughts as Yixing wandered away to converse with some of the others. Could he, would he dare embark on a quest to control, all in the name of freedom? There was powerful incentive to be free, there always had been. He hated the Western Kingdom, and not only for what they did to Minseok. Could he use his situation to his advantage? Could he free Minseok in the process?  
  
“How are you, friend?” Chanyeol was looming over him, a goofy smile on his face, tearing Luhan from his thoughts.  
  
“Chanyeol!” Luhan stood, reaching out to hug the man. “How have you been?”  
  
“Well, I think.”  
  
“Sit, please.” Luhan gestured to the seat Baekhyun vacated, Chanyeol eying it with suspicion. “Is it acceptable if I sit here?”  
  
“I believe so, Baekhyun is otherwise engaged.” Just to confirm the fact he glanced at the concubine, seeing that he was in deep conversation with another man.  
  
Chanyeol hesitantly took a seat, his discomfort disappearing. “How have you been, honestly?”  
  
“Angry, afraid.” Luhan felt like he could tell Chanyeol more than he could tell the others, their bond forged by the three days they spent as ignorant captives, unknowing what awaited them. “Have you met your master?”  
  
“Yes,” Chanyeol sighed. “He is…interesting.”  
  
“Kai, correct?” Luhan recalled the prince designating the man Chanyeol was given to.  
  
“Yes. I don’t think I can accurately describe him.” Chanyeol leaned back in the chair, sighing yet again. “He is hard to understand.”  
  
“Does he visit you every day?” Luhan wasn’t sure what was normal in the situation. Jongdae’s nightly visits, all two of them, had been bipolar – from threatening to disarming, a confusing mix of wanting and concern.  
  
“Yes.” Chanyeol leaned in closer, whispering, “Have you given yourself to him?”  
  
“No!” Luhan found himself protesting the question loudly, not meaning for his voice to carry as much as it had. Lowering his voice again he asked, “Have you?”  
  
“Yes, though he gave me a choice.”  
  
“Such is their custom, apparently.” Luhan was still trying to decipher how a bloodthirsty and cruel kingdom would pride themselves on a code of courtly ethics. Barbarians playing civilized men, Luhan thought. He would have never have imagined the inner circle of the Western nobility to operate in such a manner. At least in the East they made no pretense of chivalry, the nobility as ragged and raw as the peasantry, the court – what little Luhan knew of it – as likely to ignore morality for gain as the lowliest peasant would.  
  
“Was it worth it?” Luhan wasn’t sure the question was honestly appropriate, Chanyeol likely feeling the same revulsion that he was.  
  
“I don’t feel alone,” Chanyeol said quietly, a hint of sadness in his words.  
  
“Why are you in my seat, Chanyeol de Kai?” Baekhyun had returned, hovering behind the chair Chanyeol occupied, a scowl on his face. Chanyeol pushed the chair back, ready to stand, clearly alarmed. Baekhyun had to back up quickly lest he be knocked over.  
  
“You shall always obey the hierarchy of the Gariadon, is that clear?” Baekhyun scolded the man, Luhan angry at the admonishment.  
  
“I told him to sit.” Luhan spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
Baekhyun paused, eyeing Luhan for many seconds before he spoke. “If Luhan requested so, such an action is permissible.” Baekhyun did not appear happy at the decree, but the hierarchy had been set. Chanyeol was still shaken up, bowing and scurrying back to his seat.  
  
Luhan considered the encounter, realizing that he had exercised his power for the first time. Oddly, it felt good to put Baekhyun in his place. A dangerous affair, all around.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Have you been enjoying the concubine’s tea?”  
  
Luhan hadn’t expected Kyungsoo to start a conversation. He found himself momentarily devoid of words.  
  
“That wonderful?” Kyungsoo was busying himself making the bed, not bothering to look at Luhan.  
  
“Intimidating,” Luhan admitted.  
  
“I should imagine.” Kyungsoo finished smoothing the bed covers, turning his attention to straightening the pillows.  
  
“Kyungsoo?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I am afraid,” Luhan admitted, an honest expression that was disorienting – in that he trusted the man enough to say it out loud.  
  
“You should be.” Kyungsoo finished making the bed. “Goodnight,” Kyungsoo retrieved the dinner tray, leaving Luhan to his fate. Luhan watched him leave, his throat suddenly dry, a knot forming in his stomach.


	2. Part 2

Luhan tested the waters that night, waiting for Jongdae to visit his room. It was the early morning hours when the prince arrived, taking his customary seat on the bed.  
  
“Are you adjusting to your life in the castle?” Jongdae watched Luhan as he walked towards the window. Luhan stared out at the night, the dancing torchlight from the walkways below illuminating hints of white stone.  
  
“What do you want me to say?” Luhan turned, folding his arms he stared at the prince. “What answer do you wait for?”  
  
“The truth, I wait for the truth.” Jongdae leaned back on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. “I hear so little of it on a daily basis.”  
  
“Should I pity you for this?”  
  
“No.” Jongdae watched him. Luhan attempted to put on a brave and unbothered front, playing a game he was not yet comfortable with. “You seem different tonight.”  
  
“Do I?” Luhan walked to the trestle bench, sitting with a sweep of his royal blue robes.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Perhaps I am adjusting.” Luhan arranged the silken folds of his robes.  
  
“Perhaps.” Jongdae watched the concubine, his face half in shadows. The silence was deafening. Luhan looked anywhere but at the bed, not wanting to catch the prince’s attentions on purpose.  
  
“What did you do, in the East?”  
  
Luhan startled, turning to look at the prince he wanted to laugh. It was a bizarre query coming from the man who was responsible for his removal from the East, even if he had not been the one to physically capture him. “I was a seer.”  
  
“What do you see for me?” Jongdae asked, his tone even.  
  
“I see nothing.” Luhan didn’t elaborate on his lack of true gifts, not bothering to explain that he only plied vague statements for coin. He didn’t think that it mattered. What he had always been good at was honing in on what people wanted to hear and what the Prince of the Western kingdom seemed to want to hear was that his belief in a disparaging and false reality was the truth.  
  
“You are a very capable seer, Luhan.” Jongdae smiled, Luhan noticing the way the man’s upturned lips curved, his cheekbones prominent as he smirked. “I see nothing for me either.”  
  
Luhan redirected his attention towards the window, staring out into the void. The minutes passed, another heavy bout of silence enveloping the room. Finally Jongdae rose. He straightened his clothing as he stood. "Goodnight, Luhan."  
  
Jongdae left without another word.  
  
“Goodnight,” Luhan answered, finally letting out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in when he heard the key click in the lock.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Have you given yourself to him?” Yixing asked over tea the following day.  
  
Luhan almost spit out his tea at how nonchalantly Yixing had asked the question. “No.”  
  
“Hm. I suppose with someone of his rank it may be best to delay it for a few days, build up the anticipation.”  
  
“What sage advice,” Baekhyun muttered.  
  
Luhan had come to find Baekhyun’s presence, his eternally watchful gaze, even more unnerving with every day that passed. The man made him uncomfortable, the feeling that he was being observed for a spiteful reason never leaving him. It bothered Luhan more that Baekhyun never indulged in friendly discussion with him. He kept it formal whenever they conversed. Luhan knew Baekhyun treated the others differently, overhearing the easy and comfortable way he spoke to some of the other concubines during tea – as long as they respected the strict hierarchy, that is.  
  
“Sehun has spoken of the joining ceremony of late, of the day he will make me Eriall.” Yixing mentioned, Baekhyun’s eyes growing wide.  
  
“You should not mention an event that may not come to pass,” Baekhyun corrected Yixing.  
  
“Who said it will not come to pass?” Yixing countered.  
  
Luhan found the entire exchange awkward, the tension between Yixing and Baekhyun unusually strong. As the concubines were filtering out of the room, Yixing whispered to Luhan, “He is jealous that he shall never have the chance to be a consort.”  
  
Luhan didn’t have time to pry further after the reason Baekhyun would never be asked to join with his master, thus freeing him. By the time their next tea session rolled around, Luhan had completely forgotten the comment and any questions it raised.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongdae arrived early that night. Luhan remained seated on the bed, earning a curious gaze from the prince.  
  
“Are you feeling well, Luhan?” The prince took a seat on the trestle bench, not chancing a proximity that had not been granted. Luhan noticed something in the man’s tone, perhaps it was hopefulness or perhaps it was wishful thinking.  
  
“I am tired. “ Luhan waited, wondering how Jongdae would react.  
  
The prince observed him, indulging in his usual repertoire. The accompanying silence was something Luhan found strangely comforting in its familiarity.  
  
“If you are tired, I shall leave you to your rest.” Jongdae’s words had an edge to them. Luhan couldn’t decipher if it was disappointment or anger.  
  
“Thank you,” Luhan muttered, watching as the Western Prince stretched, not bothering to look at the concubine.  
  
“Goodnight, Luhan.” Jongdae stood, taking his leave at once.  
  
Luhan considered the visit as he lay in bed, unsure if he had gained or lost something with his declaration.  
  
  
  
  
A great commotion, trumpets blaring and the sound of hoofbeats, woke Luhan early in the morning. Wandering to the window he saw the flags being lowered, a great number of people scurrying around below. He noticed Tao circling overhead, the sight warming his heart. He wished he could open the glass panes, allowing his old friend entry. Sighing at his inability to do so he returned to bed, burrowing into the bedcovers. Whatever the commotion outside indicated was not clear, he would ask Kyungsoo about it later.  
  
A few hours later Kyungsoo arrived to clean the room and bring Luhan’s breakfast, a routine he was growing accustomed to. What he was not used to was the woman who accompanied Kyungsoo. He had never seen her before. She was frail, tall and thin, dark circles under eyes. Luhan had only to take a look at her, study her features for a moment, to realize that she bore a slight resemblance to Chanyeol.  
  
“Are you Chanyeol’s sister?” He asked, the woman nodding and bowing in return.  
  
“I am Nana,” she said in a small voice.  
  
Luhan felt his chest swell at the sight, a sliver of comfort in knowing he had seen the woman. He hoped Chanyeol had as well, knowing how worried he had been for her. It appeared she was working as a personal servant within the castle. It was a measure of security, no matter how small. She hadn’t been sent to the mines to an almost certain death.  
  
“Is the prince in residence?” Luhan questioned Kyungsoo, curiosity biting at him after what he had seen a few hours prior.  
  
The boy shook his head. “His highness is away.”  
  
Luhan learned the truth later that day, as he sat down to tea.  
  
“It is rumored King Junmyeon was poisoned,” Yixing whispered when Baekhyun was otherwise engaged. “Jongdae has left to be with his father.”  
  
“How…filial,” Luhan muttered under his breath. “Does the king live?”  
  
“Yes. Sehun said as much before leaving this morning.”  
  
“Are all of the knights away?” Luhan was curious if the entirety of the prince’s prized soldiers rode with him in such an instance. It reminded Luhan that he still had much to learn about the Western customs, especially how the knightly class operated. Of course he would rather be free than have to learn about any of it, but given his current situation the more information he accumulated the better off he would be.  
  
“Yes.” Yixing gestured towards the concubines seated around the table. “You will have a couple of dozen lonely men and women moping about the castle until they return, on top of those whose masters are already directing men at the front.”  
  
“Do all the knights have a concubine? Are there knights without a partner?” Luhan was curious if the numbers matched exactly, the number of concubines to the number of knights – with his position excluded, of course.  
  
“Kai was the last of this court to be without a concubine, other than Prince Jongdae, of course. We now match perfectly.” Yixing smiled before adding sarcastically, “Such a happy place, it is, now that everyone has a bed to warm.”  
  
Luhan doubted the happy place descriptor, not with every concubine being nothing more than a highly placed slave. He had given up saying as much to Yixing. He had come to the full understanding Yixing - of anyone present- understood exactly what he was doing – what they were all doing and why.  
  
“You should exercise your status more often.” Yixing smiled, sipping his tea. “I am surprised you haven’t been more inquisitive of your rank.”  
  
Luhan remained silent, uncertainty still holding him back.  
  
At that moment Chanyeol caught Luhan’s eye. The tall concubine was the object of Baekhyun’s attentions. A frown weighed down his features as Baekhyun spoke to him.  
  
“I shall return, sorry,” Luhan apologized to Yixing before taking his leave. He strode across the room, approaching the pair. As he neared he realized that Baekhyun was once again scolding Chanyeol, for what infraction Luhan had no idea.  
  
“What is the matter?” Luhan interrupted the terse words, Baekhyun clearly upset.  
  
“Chanyeol de Kai has dared to address his highness in a way that is not befitting his rank,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly.  
  
Chanyeol was staring at Luhan, his eyes wide, afraid. “Please, leave us,” Luhan ordered Baekhyun, waiting to see if his directions were followed. Baekhyun bowed slightly, slinking back towards the head of the table.  
  
“Chanyeol.” Luhan gestured for the tall man to follow him towards a corner of the large room, away from those who may be listening. “I am sorry you had to endure that.”  
  
“I hate this hierarchy.” Chanyeol kept his voice low, though the anger was evident in his words.  
  
“I understand.” Luhan chanced a glance back towards where Baekhyun normally sat, noticing the concubine was watching them. “I shall protect you as much as possible.”  
  
“I want to smash his face in.” Chanyeol glared in Baekhyun’s direction. Luhan reached out and grasp the tall man’s shoulder, directing his attention away from Baekhyun. Nothing good would come out of continued animosity between the pair.  
  
“I have news for you.” Luhan recalled the serving girl, happy to be able to share the information with Chanyeol. “I met your sister this morning.”  
  
“You did?! Is she well?”  
  
“She is working as a serving girl.”  
  
“Thank the lord,” Chanyeol exhaled, his shoulders going slack. “I was so worried. Please tell her I am well.”  
  
“I will.” Luhan found Chanyeol’s relief to bear some of his own stress away. “Now please, sit. And remember to call all of the barbarians by their titles, at least for now.”  
  
Chanyeol’s wide smile had returned. “I shall, until the day I am able to see the East again.”  
  
“Let us hope that day comes soon for both of us, friend.” Luhan patted Chanyeol on the shoulder, sending him back to his seat. When Luhan arrived back at the head of the table he met Baekhyun's eyes. His poisonous gaze displayed even more hatred, a rather large feat given the enormous distaste the man seemed to already have for him. On the opposite side of the table, Yixing beamed.  
  
“You shall make us all proud, Luhan.” Yixing remarked, ignoring Baekhyun’s deathly silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prince had not returned the following day, Luhan noting that the flags on the parapets were still lowered. Arriving at the tea ceremony Luhan recognized an unusual tension in the air. Perhaps Yixing had been correct, loneliness was making its way through the ranks of the concubines. If this was true, Luhan thought, then there was an attachment between the concubines and their masters that had pushed far past any kind of mutually beneficial arrangement. Considering such an attachment and the ramifications, Luhan found himself itching to know more.  
  
“Has there ever been a concubine that returned to the East?” Luhan worded the question carefully, knowing Yixing would be honest in his answer.  
  
“Hm. A few, those belonging to the King’s court. None that I have met. I have only heard their names whispered here and there,” Yixing answered, adding, “They were all elevated to the role of consort first, however.”  
  
“And what of their masters?” Luhan asked, watching as Yixing shrugged.  
  
“They took a new concubine, their consort’s names forever banished from court.”  
  
So it was rare, but it happened. Luhan couldn’t quite understand what would possess an Easterner to stay in the West once they were given the choice; it made no sense to him. Yet apparently it made sense to many, Yixing’s answer conforming as much.  
  
Still, if there was to be a path towards freedom, it was the one of a consort. To be elevated to the role of consort, Luhan knew that he would have to sleep with Jongdae. It was a given, a future event that was before him whether he liked it or not. The number of escape routes before him whittled down to one singular opportunity.  
  
“Do you love Sehun?” Luhan chanced, waiting.  
  
“No.” Yixing shook his head. “But I need him.”  
  
Luhan appreciated the honesty, no matter how brutal and raw it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan rose early the next day. Nana appeared without Kyungsoo shortly after he had thrown off his bed covers.  
  
“I shall prepare a bath for you.” Nana was timid, a direct contradiction to her brother, who was constantly finding himself the target of Baekhyun’s wrath for being too bold.  
  
“Your brother is well, he wanted me to tell you,” Luhan reported, finding comfort in how the words had a visible effect on the girl.  
  
“That is such a great thing to hear!” Nana looked close to tears as she went about laying out the accoutrements for Luhan’s bath. “Please tell him I miss him, and I am proud.”  
  
“Proud?” Luhan furrowed his brows, confused.  
  
Nana stopped her work, turning to Luhan she explained her words. “He has a future ahead of him so much brighter than what he had back home.”  
  
“With the Westerners?!” Luhan shouldn’t have said it, not when the girl reacted with a nervous and downtrodden expression.  
  
“We were poor farmers, sir,” Nana explained. “He is like a prince here, or so they tell me. With fine robes and a good man to protect him. “  
  
“Do you not want to return to the east, even if your life there is less grand?” Luhan implored, unable to comprehend her logic.  
  
“At least we won’t be killed by the Westerners while we live in their court. As long as we abide by their rules, that is,” Nana countered, returning to her work. “It is safer here than in the East.”  
  
“I suppose it is, in some ways.” Luhan muttered, hating the fact that he agreed with the girl, at least partially. The West may be safer in some ways, he thought, as he sunk into his steaming bath. It may give him a grand lifestyle in some regards, yet it wasn’t freedom. It wasn’t the East. It didn’t have Minseok, running hand in hand next to him. It was a kingdom born on brutality and Eastern blood, dressed up as a place of chivalry and courtly love - and for that, he would always fault the place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Near midday the banners were raised and trumpets blared. The concubine’s tea had come and gone. Luhan was alone in his room when the din drew him to the windows of his chamber. The prince had returned. Luhan witnessed the scurrying servants below, a glimpse of horses and armored men signaling their arrival.  
  
He had come to terms with what he would do that night if given the opportunity. Any remaining reservations were diminished over the last two days. It was hard to come to terms with the decision initially, the revulsion he felt physical as well as emotional. He would offer his bed to a Western Prince, an occurrence that he could never have conceived. Yet, his own survival and by extension the freedom of Minseok depended on such an action.  
  
Yet two days of deep contemplation, Yixing’s words ringing in his ears, coupled with a future so bleak if he acted any other way had forced his hand. It was anything but ideal, anything but a path in life he wanted, but it was hope.  
  
Luhan found strength in his memories, in a future image of Minseok, free and by his side. It was a small sacrifice for the life ahead of him. A life that hopefully had the love of his life returning to him. Both men no longer captive under the expanse of the Western kingdom.  
  
The afternoon shadows grew. Kyungsoo brought Luhan his dinner as the sun sunk below the horizon.  
  
“The Prince has returned,” the boy reported, setting the tray of food down on the trestle bench.  
  
“I noticed.” Luhan was flippant, covering his nerves with a lack of focus.  
  
“You seem nervous,” Kyungsoo remarked.  
  
“I am,” Luhan answered, unable to hide the way his foot was tapping incessantly on the floor, unable to pretend that he wasn’t a complete and total mess.  
  
“We all have to do things we don’t want to do in order to survive,” Kyungsoo spoke quietly. Luhan wondered what Kyungsoo had done to survive. Did he dare ask?  
  
“How have you survived?” Luhan watched the boy’s expression darken, instantly regretting his question. “You...don’t have to tell me.”  
  
“I thought it would be obvious. I am a eunuch.”  
  
Luhan wished he could hug the boy, but he knew better. He was certain Kyungsoo would move away if he tried. Instead he said the only thing he could think of. “I am sorry, that you had to...”  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged, though it was clear that the boy was not unaffected by the path his life had taken. “It is survival.”  
  
“I suppose it is,” Luhan whispered, an immense amount of sadness sweeping over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fire in the hearth was dying. Luhan stared at the diminishing flames as he waited. He sat on the trestle bench, hugging his knees to his chest, a great expanse of royal blue silk covering him. It was well into the night. Dawn may even be coming soon, he wasn’t sure, he had lost track of time.  
  
The jingle of keys, the sound of a lock turning, and Luhan was swallowing, hard. It had to be Jongdae, there was no one else who would dare enter his chambers at that hour. He didn’t bother to look at the door when it opened. He was still reconciling himself to his fate. His nerves battled against his resolve, a brutal clash of what needed to be and what he could not quite imagine.  
  
“Luhan.”  
  
It was husky, tired, and raw. Luhan turned to see the Western Prince standing against the closed door, a strange expression on his face. “I have been gone for too long. How have you been faring?”  
  
Luhan wanted to laugh at the question. How was he faring? Instead he turned his attention back to the dying flames, waiting for Jongdae to make himself comfortable.  
  
It didn’t take long, the prince sitting on the bed, not bothered by his concubine’s lack of an answer.  
  
They sat in silence as minutes passed, Luhan finally turning towards Jongdae. “Does your father live?”  
  
“Yes,” Jongdae answered, his voice strained.  
  
They fell back into silence, Jongdae finally breaking the deafening lack of noise. “I wonder, sometimes, why we do this.”  
  
“Do what?” Luhan stopped hugging his knees, stretching his legs out in front of him. His intentions had been suffocated by an awkwardness once the prince was present, a sense of disappointment at his lack of action gnawing at him. Yet he couldn’t find a boldness he believed he needed, instead relegating himself to simple questions.  
  
“Create every reason for those around us to detest us. We elevate them to nobility, we give them land, we give, we give…and yet, there is no escape, for any of us. They know little of why, of the foundations, of the reasons. They are lost, yet they are the cage that keeps me, the beasts that would take my father’s life out of greed.”  
  
Luhan found the statement intensely ironic, coming from a man who led armies that raped and pillaged the Eastern lands. He laughed, lilting, not holding back. “You speak of things you have no idea.” Luhan couldn’t hold his tongue, even if he had been resolute to act that night, not when such bold words were being spoken.  
  
“Don’t I?” Jongdae questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Your anger is minor compared to what despicable hatred you instill in those you attack. You know this, at least I hope that you do. Need I remind you?”  
  
“You have no idea the reason,” the Prince protested, glaring at Luhan.  
  
“I think we are both old enough, know enough, not to argue this.” Luhan stared at Jongdae. “This life, all of this, is a nightmare born under the banners of the Western Kingdom.”  
  
“I do not cause nightmares, I-“  
  
“You speak falsely. It is too far into the night for such talk.” Luhan stood, relegating himself to what was to come, mustering a semblance of the bold behavior he had imagined. He approached the prince, slowly, purposefully. Jongdae watched, wide-eyed, as Luhan stopped in front of him.  
  
Luhan reached out, encircling Jongdae’s neck with his arms. “You wanted willing…” Luhan whispered, staring into the prince’s eyes, finding a measure of satisfaction in the way Jongdae’s eyes followed his every move. “I am willing.”  
  
Luhan’s words had the prince reaching out, pulling Luhan into his arms. The Western Prince was surprisingly strong given his lean appearance. He pushed Luhan into the bed, flipping their positions almost immediately so he was hovering over Luhan, wide eyes, imploring. “Are you certain?”  
  
Luhan nodded, his imagined future flashing before him. Minseok, the East, freedom – all powerful motivators.  
  
Jongdae started slow, planting kisses along Luhan’s chin, down his neck, handling the man gently as he explored his collarbone, suckling at his skin.  
  
Luhan stared up at the blue fabric overhang, attempting to distance his mind from his body. Jongdae’s touches grew more urgent, needier, as his hands traced down Luhan’s torso, pushing the robes up his body. When the prince’s hands made contact with his bare skin, the silken garment pushed upwards, bunching around his arms, Luhan shivered. It was wrong, yet his body was reacting to the feeling of Jongdae, his hands exploring and caressing in a way that Luhan hadn’t felt in ten long years.  
  
Jongdae trailed kisses, suckles, down Luhan’s torso. Luhan was certain there would be red marks, bruises, as Jongdae began to nip and tease.  
  
The prince removed his mouth suddenly, grabbing Luhan’s arm he pulled him up from the bed. He made eye contact, Luhan meeting his gaze, another shiver of pride swelling up in him as he realized how much the Western Prince wanted this, wanted him.  
  
Jongdae divested Luhan of his robes, a fluid motion that was followed by his own undressing. Luhan felt the need to cover his nakedness, holding a hand over his most sensitive areas as he lay back in the bed. He waited, nervous, fighting back any last reservations that flitted through his mind.  
  
“You have no fight in you,” Jongdae sighed against Luhan’s neck, parting his legs and lying on top of him. Skin to skin, the contact was slightly revolting to Luhan as he felt himself grow hard. Minseok, think of Minseok. It was Minseok, he told himself, he was giving himself to Minseok, a strange way to reconcile his current actions – very much willing on his part –with his intended end game.  
  
Jongdae removed his body from Luhan’s for a moment, retrieving something from his discarded clothing. When he returned, he spread Luhan’s legs wide, his face devilish in the candlelight. Luhan hated that he had looked, that he had made eye contact, no matter how brief it had been.  
  
“You are not ready for me,” Jongdae whispered, Luhan having no time to react before he felt something inserted into his hole. It took him a moment to realize it was Jongdae’s finger, coated in slick. The intrusion was painful, Luhan moaning at the unexpected pain.  
  
The prince moved his finger, slowly wiggling it back and forth before teasing in and out. Luhan reacted by raising his fist to his mouth, biting his own flesh, shutting his eyes tightly as he adjusted to the intrusion. Jongdae added another finger, moving in and out slowly as Luhan writhed.  
  
“I can’t wait any longer,” Jongdae groaned, Luhan feeling unprepared as Jongdae removed his fingers. The feeling of being unprepared was momentary; it was confirmed before Luhan had time to protest. Jongdae’s fingers were replaced by a thick and warm taunt to Luhan’ hole, a hard causing him to feel like he was being ripped in two.  
  
It was fast and furious. Luhan held onto the bed covers as the prince thrust into him again and again, never slowing. Jongdae gripped his hips, eventually moving to lift Luhan’s legs until they were nearly on his shoulders, the concubine almost folded in half. Luhan cried out, the pain lessening as a small sense of pleasure replaced some of the hurt, Jongdae ramming into him.  
  
Minseok. Minseok. Luhan kept his eyes closed tightly, imagining. It is Minseok. It is Minseok. The thought, the image of Minseok pounding into him attached to the sensation of Jongdae fucking him hard had Luhan spasming as he spilled his seed untouched, crying out as he felt Jongdae pick up his pace. It was only a few moments more before he felt the prince spill his seed inside of him, gasping as he pulled out, Luhan’s body falling limp onto the bed.  
  
Ragged breaths, a disassociation with the situation, and finally a horrible realization – he had done it. Luhan sucked in deep breaths of air as he stared up at the royal blue fabric draped over the four poster bed, his body melding into the mattress. He jumped slightly when Jongdae reached out, pulling him close.  
  
“Thank you, Luhan,” Jongdae whispered, his arms wrapping around his concubine. Luhan adjusted his position, shifting in Jongdae’s arms, not trusting himself to face the man. He pushed his back into the Western Prince’s chest.  
  
“Goodnight,” Jongdae whispered. Luhan tensed at the realization the prince was not planning on leaving.  
  
“Goodnight,” Luhan replied. He closed his eyes tightly as he held onto a future which was that much closer, manifested in the form of a Western Prince, his arms possessively caging Luhan in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud crash was Luhan’s wake-up call, the concubine startling awake at the noise.  
  
“What is going on?!” Jongdae roared from next to him, the memories of the night before flooding back.  
  
“Your highness, I am sorry.” Kyungsoo was bowing, again and again, the contents of Luhan’s breakfast scattered all over the floor of the room. “Your highness, I was not aware you were in residence, I am sorry, very sorry.”  
  
“Pick it up and go - we will be eating breakfast in the dining hall.” Jongdae collapsed back into bed, his arms now detached from Luhan.  
  
The concubine was naked. Pulling the bedcovers up he watched Kyungsoo pick up the scattered food. He felt bad for the boy, knowing how emotionless and staid he was on a regular basis. Seeing him flustered was a clear indication he had been shaken up. When the boy had collected all of the food he quickly retreated, bowing a few times for good measure.  
  
Jongdae groaned, eyes closed. He lay still in bed. Luhan sat up, gripping the covers to him. His robe was lying next to the bed, yet letting the covers go and reaching for the item of clothing seemed extremely embarrassing, even if he had just slept with the man who was sprawled out next to him.  
  
Luhan watched as Jongdae seemed to fall back asleep. Seizing the opportunity he slowly maneuvered off the bed, scooting until his legs were hanging over the side.  
  
“Are you sore?”  
  
Luhan jumped, not realizing Jongdae was awake. “I – no,” Luhan stuttered, moving the coverings back up his body.  
  
“Good.” Jongdae opened his eyes, reaching his arm out lazily as the bedcovers slipped lower on his torso. “Come here.”  
  
Luhan considered his options, saying no or giving in. Swallowing, he stared at the Western Prince. One dart of the eyes downward and Luhan could tell the man was aroused.  
  
“If you don’t want to, I understand.” Jongdae waited for Luhan to make up his mind.  
  
The road to freedom would not be easy, Luhan had realized this. Yet he was being given chance after chance and now that he had set his plan in action he would be stupid not to take every opportunity available to him. Leaning over he braced himself on elbows, inches from the Prince. “Good morning.” Luhan smiled as seductively as he could, gasping when Jongdae all but jumped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prince’s dining room was more intimate than Luhan would have thought. It was a cozy alcove-like room with half-timbered ceilings, wide windows, and the familiar and ever present white stone. A table with less than ten places made the area seem small in comparison to the space where the concubines took tea.  
  
Jongdae had motioned for Luhan to sit next to him, Luhan curious if they would be joined by others as they dined. Jongdae seemed to notice the concubine’s curious gaze at the empty seats. He explained, “I eat with those I am closest to.”  
  
Luhan wondered who exactly Jongdae was close to, but his answer was quick to arrive. A lanky young man with messy blonde locks was the first to arrive, greeting Jongdae lazily before casting a curious glance at Luhan.  
  
“My Gariadon,” Jongdae explained in between chewing, motioning to the blonde haired man as he mumbled, “Sir Sehun.” Luhan bowed at the knight before Jongdae pulled him back to his seat. “No need, not here,” The prince explained, passing Luhan a plate of fruit.  
  
Sehun took a seat next to Jongdae, making no secret of the way he examined Luhan. “You are nothing like what Yixing said.”  
  
“I am not?” Luhan wasn’t sure how Yixing viewed him, much less what he told others about him. He did, however, know that this Sehun must be the one and only master of Yixing, the one that was young and easy to control. That bit of knowledge gave Luhan an edge, casting some of his discomfort away.  
  
“He said you were quite ready to stand up to Baekhyun. I don’t see it, you look too weak, too pretty,” Sehun drawled, grabbing a piece of bread.  
  
Luhan fought back protests of his perceived weakness. Thankfully he didn’t have to, for Jongdae burst out laughing. “You have been sparring with Baekhyun?”  
  
“I-no.” Luhan shook his head vigorously.  
  
“Who has been fighting with Baekhyun?” A man that Luhan recognized entered next, wide strides and an easy smile. It was the same man who he had met when he was first taken, the same man who many days before had explained his rationale for not feeding the prisoners.  
  
“Him,” Sehun gestured towards Luhan.  
  
“His name is Luhan,” Jongdae corrected the knight, digging back into his breakfast with aplomb.  
  
“Kai, but I think we have already met.” The knight sat down next to Sehun, talking as he piled his plate high. “You have been fighting with Baekhyun?”  
  
“No!” Luhan protested once again.  
  
“He seems to think it is a bad thing.” Sehun smirked. “It is about time Baekhyun met his match.”  
  
“Hey, it isn’t as though he is _that_ bad.” Kai seemed to hold a different opinion of Baekhyun than Sehun. He quickly changed the topic as though the idea of bad mouthing the man was distasteful to him. After a few seconds of silence the knight added, “thank you for being so kind to Chanyeol.”  
  
“Is this our breakfast or is this a time to speak of Gariadon?” Jongdae exclaimed from the head of the table.  
  
Sehun sighed loudly, “I suppose we need to speak of important matters.”  
  
“Hm, that is better.” Jongdae launched into a heated discussion of the latest news from the Eastern front. Luhan tried to listen, but found that most of the terms used were unfamiliar. If he did understand a part of what they were saying he found it intensely uncomfortable. He recognized the names of villages, knowing full well they were likely discussing their latest warpath.  
  
Breakfast ended when a servant appeared, informing Jongdae of his first appointment of the day.  
  
“I shall see you later.” Jongdae was not shy about showing affection in front of his knights, reaching over he clasped Luhan’s hand in his own. “The guards will escort you to your room.”  
  
Luhan nodded, offering slight bows to Sehun and Kai as he left. He heard a snippet of conversation before the door to the room was closed. “He is pretty, I will give you that.”  
  
Luhan found that his fists were clenched when he arrived back in his room, an unconscious action that was not unexpected. He was the concubine of a Western Prince now, a sickening thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I heard you were even treated to breakfast this morning,” Yixing said matter-of-factly.  
  
“How did you know?” Luhan was baffled.  
  
“Word travels quickly, Luhan, when you have a plethora of servants and Gariadon in one place.” Yixing sipped on his tea.  
  
Luhan digested the information. So everyone already knew? Those seated around the table had all likely found out about his consummation with Jongdae the night prior, even learning that they had breakfasted together. Luhan wondered what that information would mean to the other concubines, if they would judge him harshly or perhaps look at him in a new light.  
  
“You met Kai,” Yixing stated bluntly.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then you met at least one of his conquests.” Yixing nodded towards Baekhyun, who was halfway across the room in deep discussion.  
  
“Conquests?” Luhan wasn’t sure he understood. They were concubines, their ownership dictated by Jongdae, or so he thought. How could a concubine have a conquest?  
  
“He was unattached for a very long time, and made it well known Kai was his first choice - not that he had a real choice, of course,” Yixing explained. “For some reason or another the prince never gave Baekhyun to him.”  
  
Luhan digested the information. “He has been here for so long…” Luhan found a sadness in Baekhyun’s situation, but a sadness that was tinged with a good dose of suspicion towards the man’s motivations. He viewed Baekhyun as someone who was likely as Western minded as a person could be, having spent the majority of his life in the court. Baekhyun seemed happily acclimated to the lifestyle, and his entire demeanor had a nasty edge. There was only so much pity Luhan could direct his way.  
  
“I met Sehun as well,” Luhan shared, Yixing seeming bored by the fact.  
  
“At least you came to your senses regarding the prince.” Yixing reached out, patting Luhan’s arm. “You are doing the right thing, never doubt it.”  
  
Luhan wished he could seriously believe that he was doing the right thing, that all remaining doubt left him. Yet that afternoon, once he was back in his chambers, he found himself feeling a sense of revulsion at how easily he had decided to play the Westerner’s game.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“You shouldn’t play with fire.”  
  
Luhan held the torch aloft. “Why?”  
  
“You never learn, do you?” Minseok shook his head, making a show of walking into the darkness.  
  
“Hey! Where are you going?” Luhan started walking into the void, towards where Minseok had stomped off. Rushing forward, Luhan didn’t spot the man. “Minseok!” Luhan called, whirling around in the darkness. “Minseok?!”  
  
Rushing further into the night, tripping as he tried to keep the torch aloft, Luhan panicked. Where had Minseok gone? Where was he? How-  
  
The darkness swallowed him whole. _  
  
“You were having a nightmare.”  
  
Luhan blinked rapidly, his hands were fisting the bedcovers, his face covered in sweat. Jongdae was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.  
  
“Are you well?” The prince asked, showing genuine concern.  
  
It was a dream, it was all a dream. Luhan nodded, releasing the bunched up coverlet and scurrying to sit up.  
  
“You were crying out.” Jongdae was watching him. “What were you dreaming of?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Luhan lied.  
  
“Hm.” Jongdae moved onto the bed, Luhan scooting over as the prince made himself comfortable. Luhan clasped his hands together awkwardly. He knew why Jongdae was there, it wasn’t exactly a surprise, yet it was a stifling situation nonetheless.  
  
“How was your day?” A simple question, a hint of hilarity at the situation struck Luhan. The prince wasn’t asking him the same question couples asked each other all over the kingdoms. No, it wasn’t a “How was your day in the fields” or “How did the shop run today?” It was a silly bit of inquiry for a man who owned another, knowing full well that Luhan was kept under lock and key.  
  
“It was good. And yours?” Luhan didn’t care how Jongdae’s day had been. He was only giving a polite response amidst the absurdity of it all.  
  
Jongdae sighed, his shoulders sagging. He reached out, taking one of Luhan’s hands in his own. He began fiddling with the concubine’s hand as he spoke. “Let me see. I dealt with half a dozen greedy ministers, news of a food shortage near the coast, and approved the war plans that should have been enacted a week ago. I am tired, I am angry, and I wonder how this kingdom operates as efficiently as it does.”  
  
Luhan bit his bottom lip, desiring to drag his hand away and give Jongdae at least three dozen reasons why the Western kingdom operated the way it did – and the damage it had done to the East. Instead he focused on staying quiet, repeating over and over in his mind a singular idea – freedom. For freedom. For Minseok.  
  
“Which is why it is refreshing to see you.” Luhan caught Jongdae’s eye, the look the prince was giving him a heady mixture of desire and affection. It made him want to run, to flee the circumstance that had him lying next to the prince yet again. Instead he fell into his false front, smiling brightly as if the prince’s words were welcome and comforting.  
  
Jongdae initiated the kiss, it was slow, a languid and gentle ministration that had Luhan leaning in. Jongdae was unfailingly gently with his touches, a drastic change from their encounter of the night prior or even the morning romp that had preceded breakfast.  
  
Luhan followed as Jongdae led, pliant and willing. When Jongdae fell into the mattress, spent, Luhan waited for the moment Jongdae would pull him into his arms, sighing as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo did not bring breakfast the next morning, Luhan noticing that the routine had markedly changed now that he shared his bed with Jongdae. Luhan also realized Jongdae wanted sex first thing in the morning, a repeat of the day before. He was sloppy in the morning, hurried and less concerned with Luhan’s ability to gain release. In a way the messy encounter was better than the more intense nighttime sessions. Luhan relished how quickly the encounter ended, leaving him to slip on his robe and accompany Jongdae to breakfast.  
  
Breakfast, it seemed, was truly a casual affair. Sehun and Kai joking with Jongdae, relinquishing referring to him by his title as they playfully bantered before getting down to more serious business. Now that they were acquainted with Luhan they generally ignored him, preferring to talk amongst themselves as Luhan ate silently. He wondered if Jongdae was only inviting him to eat breakfast with the trio as a bizarre sort of thank you for sleeping with him – or perhaps the prince just seriously hated Kyungsoo bursting in earlier than he would like. Whatever it was, Luhan felt like he was a silent participant, listening to what he could understand, ignoring what he could not, before Jongdae sent him away with a squeeze of a hand and a promise – he would see him later.


	3. Part 3

  
Luhan noticed Chanyeol’s absence immediately, the vacant seat blaring an unknown issue.  
  
“Where is Chanyeol?” Luhan questioned Baekhyun. He did not miss the way the man looked completely disinterested in the question.  
  
“He is ill,” Yixing answered.  
  
“Ill?” Luhan frowned.  
  
“Chanyeol de Kai is being cared for, you should not worry.” Baekhyun appeared wholly unconcerned.  
  
“May I see him?” Luhan felt a particular soft spot for Chanyeol, considering him one of –no, probably his only real friend in the castle.  
  
“It is not appropriate for one Gariadon to visit another,” Baekhyun responded, his voice monotone. He turned his attention to the lively discussion occurring further down the table, glancing away momentarily.  
  
“What is proper?” Luhan’s biting question had Baekhyun staring at him, quirking in eyebrow.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“What is proper? You seem to have all of the rules and regulations memorized, yet I know none of them.” Luhan challenged.  
  
“Ah, Luhan de Jongdae, such knowledge will take time. I pray you have the opportunity to understand as much as I do once you acclimate yourself to the ways of the Western Court.” Baekhyun was condescending, tilting his head to the side as he smirked.  
  
“I shall speak to his highness of this, perhaps he can find a way to educate me on the proper decorum.” Luhan returned the smirk, sipping his tea as he watched Baekhyun blanch – a momentary loss of control that was quickly covered up with a nod and words of encouragement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan didn’t mention decorum or court propriety to Jongdae. His biting words towards Baekhyun were forgotten by the time Jongdae entered his chambers in the early morning hours. The prince was exhausted, his movements slow, the dark circles under his eyes making him look far older than he was.  
  
The concubine laid on the niceties, coddling and comforting the prince before giving himself to Jongdae, gasping at the shock of an orgasm he wasn’t expecting. It was a natural reaction, he told himself, trying yet again to reconcile his actions with his beliefs – with his hatred of what Jongdae stood for.  
  
“We should go for a walk.” Jongdae surprised Luhan with the suggestion. The concubine had expected the prince to fall asleep almost immediately after his release just as he had for the past few nights.  
  
“Hm.” Luhan agreed, unable to turn away a chance at leaving his chambers. He dressed quickly, helping Jongdae with his shirt once his own robes were in place.  
  
Jongdae took Luhan’s hand in his own, leading him towards the door.  
  
The prince knocked on the door, the guards outside opening the door without casting a glance at the couple who emerged. Jongdae led the way, down the long and winding passageways, up a winding stone staircase to a roughly hewn wooden door. Jongdae pushed the door open, a gust of wind nearly knocking the pair back.  
  
Leading Luhan onto the castle parapet, the prince walked at a steady pace, Luhan nearly tripping over his robes as he was led forward. The night air was cool, the winds howling as the men traversed the walkway. Jongdae paused halfway across the walkway, pulling Luhan close. “Welcome to the best view of Dinas Gwynn you shall ever see.”  
  
Jongdae let Luhan’s hand slip out of his own, the concubine using his newfound freedom to brace himself against the cold. The night sky was brilliant, hundreds of twinkling stars danced in the inky void, torches from the castle walls licking and crackling up towards the wide expanse of the night sky. Below them lay the city, white stone illuminated by the nearly full moon, the flickers of fires spotted here and there among the eerily white structures. Further yet, past the city walls, lay a void, a freedom of sorts that interested Luhan more than the elaborate prison he was housed in.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jongdae sucked in the cool night air. “Refreshing.”  
  
Luhan nodded, staring out at the place past the city walls, the place that would lead him to freedom one day if he worked hard enough.  
  
The sounds of trumpets blaring at such a late hour had Luhan jumping in surprise, Jongdae laughing at his concubine’s reaction. The prince moved. Standing behind Luhan he pulled him into an embrace, whispering into his ear, “My knights are returning.”  
  
“At this hour?” Luhan mumbled.  
  
“They have likely captured those who dared to act out against my father,” the prince explained in hushed tones, adding, “We shall celebrate tomorrow.”  
  
Luhan remained silent, listening as shouts sounded, the grating and groaning of the city gates rising ripping through the still of the night.  
  
“You will be by my side,” Jongdae whispered, “as we celebrate.”  
  
Luhan felt dead inside, wanting desperately to reach out towards the void, desiring it to swallow him whole, his inability to accept his situation still nagging acutely at his mental state.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Luhan awoke the next morning Jongdae was already gone. Luhan felt a pang of disappointment. He was anxious that he had, in some way, set himself back with the Western Prince – therefore delaying his road towards freedom. When Kyungsoo appeared with his breakfast and the news that he would need to ready for a grand celebration, Luhan understood. Jongdae had left to deal with those returning, not because of his disappointment with Luhan. Or at least that is what he hoped.  
  
The concubine’s tea was cancelled for the day; Luhan informed of such by Baekhyun. The man milled about Luhan’s room, a few hours of beyond awkward silences before Baekhyun announced that he would return soon. The procession to the celebration would require a strict hierarchal show by the Gariadon. It was another reminder that Baekhyun lorded over him in terms of court ritual. It was something Luhan may have pressed yet again if it wasn’t for his desire to have Baekhyun leave his room and give him some peace.  
  
An hour later Baekhyun returned, flaunting his own ceremonial robes of a deep forest green, bowing to Luhan in a sign of respect. They departed the room under armed guard. “You shall lead the Gariadon to the feast,” Baekhyun explained. He walked two steps behind Luhan as they stopped at each door along the long hall.  
  
Luhan realized that the concubines were housed by rank. His room was the last room on the long passageway, Yixing next, followed by the other concubines. It was a veritable mimic of how they sat when they took tea, their hierarchy clear.  
  
Luhan paused at the end of the passageway, uncertain of where to step next. Baekhyun whispered directions in his ear. Luhan followed his words until the din of an ongoing celebration made it clear that they had arrived at the feasting hall.  
  
The guards standing sentinel at the doors opened them wide and bowed to the line of concubines as they entered. Luhan’s eyes darted around the room. Baekhyun once again filled in the void of his knowledge, directing him to his seat. Luhan's nerves grated at the condescending tone Baekhyun assumed. Luhan didn’t see Jongdae at the table, nor anyone he would consider of the knightly class. Those chatting gave the concubines only a cursory glance as they took their places at the table.  
  
“They shall arrive momentarily.” It was the only explanation that Baekhyun provided once they took their seats, Luhan assuming his place near the head of the table.  
  
The room was far more impressive than the hall where the concubines took tea. Three fireplaces blazed, each hearth at least ten feet. The table was of a dark, almost black wood with places to seat fifty persons. The table was set with ornate silverware and drinkware. Plentiful amounts of meat were scattered along the impressive span of the table-scape. Luhan had never seen anything of the sort. Narrowing his eyes he considered how many starving people of the East such a feast could serve.  
  
If anything, his distaste for the Westerners had only grown with his repeated encounters with Jongdae. It was the overblown pride of the Westerners that amplified the brutality of their crimes, their sense of right adding to the outright insanity that dictated their way of life. Luhan would need to leverage what he had set in motion during the last three nights, he reminded himself, and find a way towards freedom soon. He would escape, he had to. For Minseok.  
  
Trumpets sounded as the doors were thrown open, Luhan following suit as those gathered around the table rose in greeting. He looked towards the door, hands clasped as he waited for Jongdae to enter.  
  
The sight of the Prince of the Western Kingdom precipitated a deep bow from those gathered. The sound of a large number of people, boots hitting stone, echoed in the great feasting hall. Luhan saw that Yixing and Baekhyun still had their heads bowed as the men approached. He mimicked their behavior, he did not raise his head to look upon those entering.  
  
Luhan sensed his presence when he passed by to take his place at the head of the table. “Please, sit,” the prince ordered. Luhan raised his head in time to feel Jongdae reach out and grasp his hand. Luhan was surprised at the public gesture, noting the way Jongdae looked at him with affection.  
  
Luhan’s hand was still in Jongdae’s as the prince began to speak, proclaiming, “Let us celebrate the demise of those who dare challenge the rightful Western Kingdom. Please eat and drink in the honor of the brave knights that have so selflessly protected our kingdom from an evil presence.” Jongdae squeezed Luhan’s hand, letting it go as he raised his wine cup. “To Sir Yifan and Sir Minseok, Enill!”  
  
Luhan held his wine glass aloft. He was ready for the toast, playing along, when he looked across the table, to the person sitting parallel to him. His eyes moved as the name sunk in, the visual in conjunction with the verbal hitting him full force.  
  
“Drink!” The prince proclaimed, Luhan unable to move, his body frozen in shock. Was it…how could…had he gone mad…had Jongdae said…had…  
  
“Are you well?” Jongdae whispered, Luhan barely realizing any time had passed. He looked at Jongdae, then to his wine cup. He took a drink, remembering where he was. Setting the cup down he stared ahead, unable to look away no matter the consequences. It couldn’t be…it…could it…  
  
The same single-lidded eyes. The same wide cheeks. The same small mouth. He was staring back. Those dark eyes, the same deep brown that Luhan remembered twinkling with mischief as they fell into a pile of hay, laughter turning into kisses, into a love that was so deep it had torn Luhan’s heart out night and day for over ten years. Minseok.  
  
“Minseok, I have missed you,” Baekhyun moved closer to the knight.  
  
No. No. No. Luhan watched in horror as Baekhyun all but draped himself over Minseok, melding into his side. Luhan didn’t have the mental capacity to glare at Baekhyun, didn’t have the mental capacity to acknowledge what his fellow concubine was doing. He was frozen at the sight of him. Minseok.  
  
“Minseok, I should personally convey, yet again, how much my family owes you.” Jongdae sliced through the tension that seemed invisible to everyone other than two lost souls, reconnecting after a decade spent apart. Jongdae reached out to pat Minseok on the shoulder. “You are, truly, my best knight.”  
  
“It is nothing, your highness. I wish only to protect the rightful rulers of this land.” Minseok turned towards Jongdae, a crooked smile playing on his lips. Luhan felt his chest tighten, his world spin. Minseok was free. Minseok was a knight in the accursed army he hated more than anything else in the nightmare of a world he lived in. Minseok…had betrayed him. The ransom, the vagrant lifestyle was for naught. Minseok was…  
  
How, how was it possible? How could Minseok ride under the banner of the same men who had so viciously taken him, ripping him away from Luhan with a bloody, fiery storm of violence? How…  
  
“Yifan, I applaud your efforts as well.” A tall, blonde haired man nodded at Jongdae. He seemed disinterested in the accolades. Jongdae quickly turned his attention away from the quiet man and back to Minseok.  
  
“You have been away from court too long, Minseok. I present to you my Gariadon, Luhan.” The prince moved an arm to rest behind Luhan.  
  
Minseok made eye contact, Luhan wishing he could push Jongdae away. Despite his anger there was something there, a feeling that he didn’t want Minseok to think he was owned, that he was attached, that he belonged to another. Yet, Minseok had betrayed him, hadn’t he? Not to mention the fact Baekhyun was making it clear that his master had returned.  
  
Luhan used all of his willpower to break eye contact with Minseok, looking instead down the long table. The feast was loud and boisterous, the tension crackling around him seemingly foreign to those who ate and drank down the long stretch of dark oak. He spotted Chanyeol, looking pale but smiling at Kai as he drank. He noticed Yixing and Sehun as well, Sehun’s arm draped around his concubine.  
  
“Drink, eat,” Jongdae whispered at Luhan, the concubine tensing.  
  
He needed to escape, to take his emotions elsewhere, where they were not under constant scrutiny. Betrayal, despair, anger, were all coursing through him, exacerbated by Jongdae’s sudden clinginess. He felt like he was falling. A complete emotional collapse was occurring within – yet he had to hold it together, at least until he was back in his chambers. The pain, the intensity, was mind-numbing.  
  
“Your highness, when did your Gariadon arrive?” Minseok asked Jongdae, not bothering to look at the concubine. Luhan stared at the knight, trying hard to control his expression. He knew, he had to recognize him- or had he forgotten? Was Luhan no more than a flitting and unimportant moment in Minseok’s life? The anger was so intense at the thought that Luhan felt sick, he was fighting back tears, fighting back yelling, at making a scene.  
  
“It has been a turn of the moon, I believe,” Jongdae answered.  
  
Minseok didn’t inquire any further after Luhan. He fell into a long conversation with Jongdae over the state of the campaigns in the East, the hordes that were still filtering over the border were having great success, apparently. Luhan found the conversation distasteful, even if he was only half listening. The shock to his senses was too great to pay attention to what was going on around him.  
  
The flow of wine and food was constant, Luhan picking at the meat that was passed his way. He didn’t drink the wine, not trusting himself to fall into an inebriated state at the moment. He watched, silently, as those gathered descended into drunkenness, concubines, knights, and nobles alike loosening their tongues as time passed.  
  
Those gathered began to move about the table as the effects of the wine kicked in. Some left to relieve themselves, others wandered down the hall to engage in riotous discussions with those too far away to converse with while seated. The atmosphere of the celebration had turned informal, several men and women making their way to the head of the table to speak with Jongdae. Luhan bowed and smiled at the visitors, not speaking a word. They weren’t there to talk to him anyway; he was a decoration.  
  
Luhan spent the majority of the time looking anywhere but across from him, not daring to catch Minseok’s eye. He couldn’t handle the painful revelation, not at the moment.  
  
“Luhan, are you well?” Baekhyun asked loudly. “Have you fallen ill from your time stalking the walkways in the middle of the night?”  
  
Luhan clenched his fists. How had Baekhyun known? “I saw you out my chamber window,” the concubine provided, smiling deviously. Did Baekhyun know about his past with Minseok or was there something else there? Baekhyun had always looked at Luhan distastefully, only seeming to tolerate him because of his rank. Now Luhan was reading more into the situation, wondering if his clashes with Baekhyun may have had a deeper meaning.  
  
“I am feeling a little unwell,” Luhan answered tersely, unable to avoid noticing that Minseok was looking at him. Yet the knight’s gaze showed little concern, only a hint of interest present before he turned his attention back to the other knights gathered around Jongdae.  
  
“How terrible to hear. Perhaps you should take your leave?” Baekhyun suggested, before adding, “I think this may be a long night, for some of us.” He looked at Minseok fondly, the insinuation in his statement clear.  
  
Luhan waited for the knights to wander away, Minseok having disappeared to relieve himself. Baekhyun was halfway down the table conversing with Yixing before he took his chances with Jongdae.  
  
“I am not feeling well, may I take my leave?” Luhan whispered to Jongdae, noticing how the prince frowned at his words. He had decided to chance it, asking for a reprieve from the celebration, hoping that Jongdae would agree in his tipsy state.  
  
“What is the matter?” The prince was slurring his words, yet his expression showed genuine concern.  
  
“I think it will pass soon, however, I believe I need rest.” Luhan hoped Jongdae would believe him.  
  
“Yes, of course, rest.” Jongdae grabbed Luhan’s hand, patting it gently. “I won’t be able to bear it if you are ill.” Luhan feigned gratitude before standing, desperately needing to get away.  
  
Luhan maneuvered around the men and women who crowded around the table. His eyes were firmly planted on the ground as his mind dissected the plethora of emotions he was feeling. When he reached the door he found guards ready to accompany him, of course, given the fact he was asking to take his leave. They couldn’t have the prince’s concubine escaping.  
  
Luhan had noted the way from his room to the hall. He quickened his pace and strode towards a measure of privacy, a time to digest the events of the last few minutes, the armed soldiers a few steps behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was a few feet from the bottom of the staircase when the footsteps of the guards fell away, the sudden silence noticeable. Luhan turned around, confused, only to find himself face to face with a knight of the Western Kingdom.  
  
“Why are you here?” Minseok hissed, taking a step forward, causing Luhan to step back lest he be run over.  
  
“So you do remember me,” Luhan spat, staring Minseok down. In ten years Luhan had grown taller. Minseok was now the smallest of the pair when once they had been the same height. Somehow, in this situation, it made Luhan feel like he had some power, imaginary as it may be given the perilous nature of his mind at the moment.  
  
“Answer me,” Minseok narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I was taken, the same as you. Ah, but it seems that you're not captive anymore, now are you?” Luhan bit his tongue lest he betray how hurt he was, how devastated he was at finding Minseok dining with the enemy.  
  
“You should-“  
  
“Minseok!” It was Baekhyun, his voice echoing down the passageway.  
  
One last, long look, and Minseok turned, stalking away, returning to his concubine. Luhan felt like a hollow shell, retreating to his chambers, a lifetime of belief shattered in the matter of an evening. He hated the Westerners even more now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan hadn’t bothered to get out of bed. He’d thrown the covers over himself as soon as he entered the room and had remained that way through the night and into the morning. He was too angry to cry, too distraught to sleep, his only company the sound of the howling winds outside his window. Outside his prison. Numb. He was numb.  
  
Jongdae stayed away that night, freeing Luhan from having to tell him to leave. He wouldn’t- couldn’t handle such an encounter in his current state.  
  
Kyungsoo was alone when he brought breakfast. He set the tray down on the trestle bench and all but ran to the bed. “Are you well?”  
  
Luhan shrugged off the covers and sat up. “I am not feeling well, I will not be taking tea today.”  
  
Kyungsoo appeared genuinely frightened by his condition. “Please, eat. You need to gather strength.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me he was a knight?”  
  
“Pardon?” Kyungsoo was easy to read. Luhan could tell the instant he felt uneasy, his entire posture changing.  
  
“Minseok.” Luhan had a physical reaction to the name, a pain that made him want to recoil.  
  
“Ahh, I…I do not know all of the knights of this court.” Kyungsoo bowed deeply. “Please, forgive me! He has been gone from court for so long!”  
  
Luhan knew that the boy was lying, knew that he very well was aware of Minseok’s position. Yet he found it a waste of time to argue with the boy, not when the truth had been revealed. What good would it do to antagonize someone who had been genuinely kind to him?  
  
“How long has he been gone?” Despite swallowing any accusatory remarks, Luhan had no qualms about interrogating Kyungsoo. In the last few weeks they had fallen into an easy relationship. Perhaps not a friendship, but there was something about the boy that had Luhan trusting him not to report his inquiries for personal gain.  
  
“Three seasons, at least,” Kyungsoo reported. “Do you know him, sir?”  
  
“How long has he been a knight?” Luhan ignored the question, earning a rebuke from Kyungsoo.  
  
“If I answer your questions it is only fair you answer mine.” It was the boldest statement Luhan had ever heard from the boy.  
  
“Yes, I knew him… a long time ago.” Luhan tried not to sound pathetic when he recounted the simple statement, yet he was sure there was sadness in his voice. Why was it utter despair and not fury that was overtaking him? He was angry, sure, but a large part of him was sad. He mourned his wasted years, he mourned a man he used to know. He mourned, a sadness inherent in his feelings.  
  
“I know very little,” Kyungsoo spoke as he went about his work, his hands moving over the table in the room, straightening as he explained. “His highness favors him for his loyalty. It is whispered he is from the East.”  
  
“He is,” Luhan confirmed.  
  
“I am not certain the circumstances of his knighthood, only that it occurred many years ago. At least six years.”  
  
“Baekhyun is his concubine.” It was a statement. Luhan knew from the previous night it was the truth, a sickening reality. How could he- Minseok, of all people.  
  
“Aye. He is rarely at court, however, so Baekhyun spends most of his time watching over the other concubines. That is all I know of him, sir.”  
  
“Thank you.” Luhan collapsed back into bed. “Kyungsoo, thank you.”  
  
The boy sighed. “Try to eat, please.”  
  
Kyungsoo returned to straightening up the room, Luhan ignoring his breakfast. When the eunuch spoke it was in a low voice, Luhan having to repeat the words in his head before he could understand what the boy was saying. “Yifan, did you see Yifan?”  
  
Luhan thought back to the feast, remembering that Jongdae had mentioned another name aside from Minseok’s. “I am not sure, what does he look like?”  
  
“Tall, blonde.”  
  
“Ah, yes. He was rather quiet.”  
  
Kyungsoo fell silent after that. Luhan returned to his misery, pulling the bedcovers over his face as he brooded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day after Minseok arrived at Dinas Gwynn, Luhan was dragged out of his self-imposed exile.  
  
Baekhyun barged into Luhan’s chambers, pulling the bedcovers off of the concubine. “Your presence is required this evening.”  
  
Luhan wanted to see Baekhyun about as much as he wanted to see Minseok, the very sight of the man sickening him.  
  
“Are you too ill to attend?” Baekhyun raked his eyes over Luhan’s form. “The ceremony is very important, it should reflect poorly on you if you are not present.”  
  
“What is this ceremony?” Luhan realized there was no life in his words, his tone dead and disinterested.  
  
“Yixing is being joined to his master in Eriall,” Baekhyun explained.  
  
So Yixing had finally controlled Sehun into what he wanted – he had played the game most effectively and now he was gaining his freedom. Luhan wanted to laugh at the thought.  
  
“I shall expect you to lead the Gariadon to the ceremony as is fitting your rank. Kyungsoo and Nana shall have your ceremonial robes brought to you.”  
  
The door shut. A turn of a key. Luhan stared at the ceiling, wondering how long it would be before his mind would reach the point of no return.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan couldn’t understand most of the ceremony, the words foreign to his ears. It was a minor problem compounded by his interest in closing off his senses lest he remember he was once again standing only a few feet away from Minseok.  
  
Luhan went about the actions that were required of him, leading the men and women to their masters, standing at Jongdae’s side, feigning a small smile now and then when it was appropriate. He caught Minseok staring at him more than once, quickly averting his eyes.  
  
Yixing was dressed in the clothing of a nobleman, no longer a concubine as he took vows, his tall and lanky knight beaming from ear to ear throughout the ceremony.  
  
Baekhyun had mentioned Yixing would be leaving court after the ceremony, given freedom to spend time with his new consort before returning as a fully recognized nobleman. Luhan listened to the vows, each word indicating another moment closer to Yixing walking away from Dinas Gwynn.  
  
After the ceremony the couple fell into conversation with those who attended, mingling with the crowd. When Yixing reached the concubines he smiled fondly at Luhan.  
  
Luhan managed to congratulate Yixing, his ill will not extending to a man who had shown him only kindness and a much needed dose of brutal honesty.  
  
“You are free,” Luhan muttered as he embraced the former concubine.  
  
“As you shall be,” Yixing spoke into Luhan’s ears, the words only for the two of them.  
  
“I hope you are happy, and I shall miss you.” Luhan glanced at Sehun as Yixing broke their embrace. The knight was watching Yixing with love in his eyes, a fondness that one could not ignore.  
  
“I shall miss you, too.” Yixing hugged Luhan to him tightly once again, whispering. “You shall find your own ounce of freedom, soon. Remember what I said, the day we met, Luhan.”  
  
Yixing was soon pulled away by other well-wishers, Luhan left to debate the merits of how much giving his body had gained him. For Yixing it had presented freedom, for Luhan it was a maze of confusion and anger.  
  
A celebration followed the joining, the brightest element of the event being the fact Minseok was seated far away from Luhan and Jongdae.  
  
“I hope we shall find such happiness, Luhan,” Jongdae whispered to Luhan, the concubine paling.  
  
He feigned illness for a second night in a row, the Western Prince frowning as his concubine retreated to his chambers. Luhan hazarded one glance back towards the table as he left, his eyes meeting Minseok’s. The man stared at him through the din of celebration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan remained absent from the Concubine’s tea for a week. His only contact was with Kyungsoo, Nana, and a belligerent Baekhyun, paying a daily visit in an attempt to guilt the senior concubine out of bed. Jongdae stayed away, Kyungsoo whispering that he had heard the prince was too afraid to be taken ill to chance a visit to Luhan. It was better that way, Luhan thought, that he would scare the prince away. He did receive letters, long and detailed, Jongdae pouring out his worries high level as he spoke of his wishes for Luhan to recover quickly. Luhan crumpled each letter and threw them into the fireplace. He found such correspondence only compounded his unstable mood.  
  
A sadness shifted to pure anger to regret and back to anger in the week he kept to his chambers. A thousand memories melded into a thousand futures he had planned for himself. It resulted in a bitter and resolute persona. Luhan would do anything to be free, he decided, to spite them all.  
  
The morning that Luhan arose from bed, determined, was the last morning the Gariadon would be allowed the freedom of tea for many weeks. It was a future that no one could have foreseen, even the man that villagers once called seer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Concubine’s tea was stiff, formal, as Luhan sat at the head of the table. He could sense the other concubines’ distrust of him, likely born of his absence and the whispering that most certainly followed his disappearance from formal ceremonies. He didn’t doubt Baekhyun had likely fueled any ill will directed his way.  
  
Yixing’s seat was empty, a reminder of the loss of a Gariadon, the person who would fill the empty space not yet formalized. Luhan realized at that moment how much he missed Yixing sitting to his right, his blunt statements and matter of fact outlook no longer shielding Luhan from Baekhyun.  
  
“The masters will be embarking on a hunt tomorrow.” Baekhyun was in high spirits, annoying Luhan. “A select few Gariadon shall accompany them.”  
  
“Who shall attend?” Luhan asked, dreading that he would be among those sent.  
  
“It is by rank, of course. You shall attend, I shall ride with Minseok.” Baekhyun gestured to Chanyeol and another concubine. “Tis a select few that are given such a privilege.”  
  
Luhan remained quiet as he considered what a hunt may entail. Perhaps he would have a chance at running away. The thought gave him hope. Perhaps it would all be over soon. When a week, two weeks prior he had found freedom in Jongdae’s bed, he now looked for any way to escape, no longer feeling he possessed the ability to play such a power game.  
  
“Luhan, if you are well enough I should like to walk you through the management of the Gariadon soon. You are the highest ranking among us, after all, it shall be your duty once you are educated on the matter.”  
  
Luhan wanted to laugh, instead he fought back. “You seem to like ruling over us all, Baekhyun. I shan’t take that away from you.”  
  
Baekhyun did not respond, finding conversation with another, ignoring Luhan’s bold statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan found sleep elusive that night, formulating in his mind what he would do if the possibility of escape presented itself to him. Jongdae didn’t visit, which Luhan was thankful for. The last thing he wanted was to face the Western Prince and his urges. No, he wasn’t going to submit, not that night. Not if running away was a possibility – trading his body for freedom relegated back to the plan of last resort.  
  
Nana visited early in the morning, a hunting outfit in hand. She helped him into a royal blue tunic and dark brown trousers, pulling the leather boots onto Luhan’s feet as he leaned against the wall for support. After dressing him, the serving girl admired her handiwork. “You are very handsome.”  
  
The sun had barely risen over the horizon when Baekhyun stalked into his room, dressed in his own, forest green, hunting clothes.  
  
“Let us go, the masters shall be ready soon.” Baekhyun didn’t wait for Luhan, leaving the concubine to trace his steps from afar.  
  
The sight of two dozen horses in the courtyard, bridled for hunting, was impressive. Luhan balked at the large steed that he was directed towards. “Tis His Highness’s steed.” The servant explained, the large black stallion giving the impression of danger and unpredictability.  
  
The prince and his knights filtered out of the castle, taking to their steeds with an easy air. Jongdae caught Luhan’s hand in his own, squeezing it. “You are feeling well today, I hope.”  
  
Luhan had caught sight of Minseok with Baekhyun, momentarily distracted that he did not hear Jongdae.  
  
“Dare I think you look at another?” Jongdae questioned, positioning his hands on Luhan’s hips. The action gained his concubine’s attention.  
  
“No,” Luhan answered simply. Jongdae mounted the horse, pulling Luhan onto the steed after him. Luhan wrapped his arms around the prince, holding tight as the procession of nobles and their prized horses began their journey towards the hunting grounds.  
  
Luhan noted the gate that he had never before seen, a northern passage out of the castle proper, leading to freedom outside the city. A forest loomed ahead, perfect hunting grounds. The thought of foliage to cover his tracks gave Luhan hope. Perhaps he could escape, darting off when no one was looking, provided he was allowed to dismount Jongdae’s horse at some point.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky turned grey as the men dismounted, the terrain growing too uneven to continue on their horses. A pack of dogs chased their prey, the men following after. “Stay with the other Gariadon,” Jongdae instructed as he strode into the dense forest, bow and arrow in hand. Luhan watched him go, considering when he should make his escape. He had convinced himself he had to take the opportunity. Recent circumstances only increased his sense of urgency, his need to be away from the Western Kingdom forever.  
  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and the other concubine, a woman by the name of Sun Young, were quick to approach Luhan.  
  
“A storm is upon us.” Baekhyun pointed towards the sky. “We should secure the horses.”  
  
Luhan helped corral the animals towards the thin birch trees, the perfect width for tying the horses lest the panic in the impending storm. After the work was done Baekhyun moved to Minseok’s horse, recovering a traveling bag. “We should ready food.”  
  
Luhan bit his bottom lip, his eyes darting towards the woods. He could escape, if only he wasn’t being watched. Soldiers had accompanied the hunting party, though most of the men had followed Jongdae when he left. Baekhyun was the main source of surveillance for Luhan now, and his eyes rarely left Luhan for more than a few passing seconds. He considered attacking the man and running. Chanyeol would likely follow him, right? He debated the action as he watched Baekhyun bend over a fallen tree stump, digging through his pack.  
  
A high pitched caw was the only warning. Baekhyun looked up within seconds of the raven clawing into his face. Screaming, the others charged towards the strange scene. Luhan recognized Tao at once and, understanding what was occurring, he turned heel and ran as fast as he could, disappearing into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan ran, jumping over fallen branches, ducking under the fallen limbs that were mounted in the earth. The wind was blowing, a seemingly constant occurrence in the West. He ran, struggling against the strong breeze and unable to look back as he chased freedom. He could hear Baekhyun’s screams as he ran, knowing Tao must be drawing blood in an attempt to give Luhan an opportunity to escape. When the sound of screams stopped, Luhan had little time to consider if the attack was over or if he had covered enough distance to no longer be privy to the noise.  
  
A light rain began to fall as Luhan continued to run, the ground growing wet and causing him to slip a few times. Every time he found himself half on the ground he hoisted himself back up and continued. There was no way to know if soldiers were already after him, and if so how close they may be. He was certain that his absence would not go unnoticed for long. It wasn’t as though he escaped from a crowd- there were only four concubines present.  
  
He ran east, the only direction he was certain of, and his certainty was very faulty at best. He had no way to know what lie on the other side of the forest, nor how to reach the Eastern Kingdom without being caught. He was deep in enemy territory, without food or water, only the desire for freedom pushing him forward. It was a risky, reckless position to be in, but one that was infinitely better than a life lived under lock and key, warming a Western Prince’s bed while a traitorous ex-lover looked on.  
  
The rain began to come down in sheets, blinding Luhan as he pushed through the underbrush. His clothing was soaked through, his hair plastered to his face, his feet unable to find stable footing for longer than a few minutes at a time. Stumbling forward, through the downpour, he grasped at branches to steady himself. He cursed as the sharp underbrush cut his hands. It sliced through his tunic, scraping up his face as he ran.  
  
The underbrush was so dense in this part of the forest, it was impossible to make out the ground under the vegetation. Not that if he had been able to see the ground clearly he would have avoided it; no, he was too focused on looking ahead, not at what he was stumbling over.  
  
A loud snap was the precursor to an intense amount of pain. Luhan collapsed to the ground as his left foot felt like it had been shorn clean from his leg. Unable to stop himself, he cried out in pain, gasping as he reached towards his afflicted leg. He couldn’t see what his leg was caught in, he assumed it must be some sort of hunting trap. The pain was excruciating, worse than any pain he had ever felt in his life. The fact that his chance at freedom was likely gone didn’t even occur to him, his entire body reacting to the searing burn, unable to consider anything but the immense amount of hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain was still coming down, letting up only slightly. Luhan tried to tug his leg free of whatever trap held him, but the pain was so intense he could do nothing more than collapse onto the ground, writhing as he grew dizzy from blood loss.  
  
So he would die like this, he thought. Alone in a Western forest, having been betrayed by Minseok, having given himself to his enemy in the name of freedom, only to find his last breaths would be taken under a Western sky.  
  
A caw. Tao. Luhan knew he must be near, unsure where, his vision growing hazy, he tried to call to his friend. “Tao…Tao.” He lost consciousness, his head falling back as the blood loss proved to be too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan coughed, spurting up a mouthful of rainwater as he regained consciousness. He felt so cold, wet and miserable, the pain still unbearable. Sticks snapping indicated someone was nearing, the noise of heavy boots clear as Luhan grasped at his leg, knowing he was about to be found out. By whom, he didn’t know, but it likely didn’t matter. His escape would be shared among the Westerners, if his current injury didn’t kill him they most certainly would.  
  
“Luhan!”  
  
He tried to focus his eyes, only realizing who was approaching when the man was bent over him. Minseok.  
  
Minseok began clearing away the vegetation, when his hand hit Luhan’s leg the man scrunched his face up in pain, crying out.  
  
Minseok gasped as he took in the sight, choking back further emotion while he spoke evenly, “Luhan, you are caught in a trap. Please, lie still, I will free you.”  
  
Luhan let his head fall back. Minseok, of course it was Minseok who found him. Why not be betrayed once again, this time leading to his death? A funny, horrible life he led. Why would he expect it to end any differently?  
  
Luhan lay limp, unmoving as he heard a blade hit metal, Minseok grunting. A few seconds later Luhan felt the pressure around his ankle disappear. “Move back!” Minseok ordered. Luhan was surprised to find enough strength to drag himself backwards a few inches before the sounds of the trap snapping shut sounded.  
  
Luhan watched as Minseok leaned in to inspect his injured leg, the pressure from Minseok’s hand making him wince. “It isn’t severed, thank god. Though I think the bone may be broken.”  
  
“Does it matter?” Luhan spat, his voice hoarse.  
  
Minseok narrowed his eyes at the injured man.  
  
“They will kill me anyway. Does it matter my leg is broken?” Luhan struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, his arms slipping on the wet ground.  
  
“I won’t let them kill you,” Minseok said firmly.  
  
“And I am supposed to believe that? You are one of them, are you not?” Luhan gave up trying to prop himself up, collapsing back on the wet ground. “Why aren’t you killing me now?”  
  
“Luhan,” Minseok spoke softly, “There are things you are not aware of, reasons-“  
  
The pain was ignored for a moment as Luhan let loose what he needed to say, what had been festering in him for days. “Ten years, Minseok. I spent ten years wandering, lying to innocent villagers to earn as much coin as possible, all because I wanted to pay a ransom. How stupid of me, to throw my life away for a fantasy.”  
  
The clatter of armor indicated that soldiers were nearing, their shouts loud. Luhan guessed there were at least half a dozen of them. Minseok shot Luhan a pained look as the men neared, Luhan looking away, too angry to care.  
  
Suddenly Minseok grasped Luhan’s hand in his own, squeezing it for a moment before pulling away. Luhan turned to look at the knight in surprise, the moment too short to come to any sort of understanding.  
  
“Sir Minseok!” They had been spotted.  
  
“He is injured,” Minseok stood, explaining rapidly. “The Prince’s Gariadon was trying to find his way back to camp when he stepped on a trap. He shall need to be carried back.”  
  
Luhan felt himself being lifted from the wet ground, only realizing it was Minseok who was carrying him when he was inches from the other man’s face. “Hold on,” Minseok instructed him, pulling Luhan tightly to his chest. Luhan wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck, begrudgingly burying his head in the man’s shoulder as Minseok began to walk. He would have protested, if it wasn’t for the intense pain and the realization that Minseok had just tried to save his life. If Jongdae would believe the story was another matter, entirely.  
  
The rain began abating as they walked, Luhan still wet and shivering, the pain in his ankle burning. “Please, hang in there. We will back to camp soon,” Minseok whispered. Luhan grimaced as each step forward jostled him ever so, each movement another intense bolt of pain shooting through his body.  
  
It seemed like forever, the time it took for Minseok to carry him back to camp. When they arrived there were shouts. Luhan was too dazed to realize who was speaking and what was being said. Crying out as his body was lifted, Luhan slumped forward, only realizing he had been placed on a horse when his face was nearly buried in the animal’s mane.  
  
“I am taking you back,” Minseok spoke, wrapping his arms around Luhan’s middle, holding him tightly as he spurred the animal into a trot. The wind was whipping as they made their way back to the castle, Minseok returning him to his prison. Luhan would have argued, spewed words of hatred, if he had been able. At the moment he was only able to focus on staying semi upright, the world dim and foggy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan awoke to near darkness, the flicker of a few candles the only illumination in the room. Blinking rapidly he tried to sit up. Then he felt the pain in his ankle and immediately collapsed back into bed.  
  
“Luhan.”  
  
It was Jongdae, sitting at his bedside. Luhan felt the prince take his hand, gently caressing the back of it with his fingers. “Rest, you are injured.”  
  
Luhan closed his eyes, recalling what had happened. He wasn’t dead or thrown in some decrepit dungeon, which must mean Jongdae believed whatever Minseok had told him. So he had saved him after all.  
  
“The healer says you will recover.” Jongdae sounded concerned. Luhan didn’t want to understand what it meant, what the worried words from the Western Prince implied.  
  
Luhan slipped back into darkness, not waking again until there was sunlight streaming into his chambers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dramatic happenings among the Gariadon were not over. Luhan didn’t learn of the full extent until a few days after his injury. Each day that passed he felt stronger, his leg bandaged, tended to by Kyungsoo and inspected twice a day by the court healer. By the third day he could hobble towards the trestle bench, his injured leg useless as he attempted to steady himself with each jump forward.  
  
Jongdae visited every night, usually only to look upon Luhan without saying a word, sometimes reaching out to run his hand through the concubine’s hair. Luhan bore the affectionate touches, pretending to be asleep as soon as he heard the key in the lock. The fact that he wasn’t being sentenced to death for his attempted escape shocked him. This fact alone giving him some hope that all was not lost – he could recover, he could try again. He could play the game again.  
  
On the third day following his injury, he surprised Kyungsoo when the eunuch arrived with his breakfast.  
  
“Sir! You are up!” Kyungsoo nearly spilled the tray as he rushed to set it on the table, eying Luhan with concern.  
  
“I am.” Luhan smiled weakly. “Though I doubt I will take tea today.”  
  
Kyungsoo cast a puzzled look at Luhan before whispering, “The tea ceremonies are not being held, not anymore.”  
  
“What?” Luhan had come to understand the concubine’s tea as some sort of unbreakable ritual.  
  
“Yixing de Sehun escaped,” Kyungsoo spoke in hushed tones.  
  
Luhan widened his eyes. So he had done it – he had used Sehun towards his goal of freedom?! Luhan had once thought Yixing was as set on freedom as he was, all of his talk about using his body towards that goal hard to ignore. Yet at his joining ceremony he looked genuinely happy, so much so Luhan had come to believe that perhaps the man was in love – and willing to stay in the West.  
  
“The Prince has ordered all Gariadon to stay in their chambers until further notice,” Kyungsoo explained. “Though part of that may be due to you and Baekhyun’s injuries.”  
  
“How is Baekhyun?” Luhan wondered how much damage Tao had done, clawing into the man’s face. When he had gained full consciousness the day after his injury he had panicked, worried Tao had been killed after the attack. When he had sat up enough to look out the window he spotted a familiar black bird circling overhead, alleviating his fears.  
  
“He shall be scarred, but not badly.” Kyungsoo added, “I dare say you suffered the worse injury. How the bird must have scared you to run away like that.”  
  
Luhan wondered if that was what Jongdae thought – if that is what Minseok had told everyone – Luhan had run in terror at the sight of Tao attacking Baekhyun. If so, he would assume such a tale as the truth, fulfilling the lie as best as he could in the interest of self-preservation.  
  
“His highness will be overjoyed at the news of your progress.” Kyungsoo beamed at Luhan, unable to hide his own happiness at his recovery.  
  
“Kyungsoo?” Luhan shouldn’t ask the question – no, he should let it go. Yet, he was speaking to someone he trusted, at least enough to ask such a thing to.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“What of Minseok?”  
  
“Ah, he left court the day of your injury,” Kyungsoo reported.  
  
Luhan looked towards the window, towards the overcast sky. He couldn’t help but wonder – where had Minseok gone. The fact he was so engrossed in thinking about the knight caused him to feel utter disgust at his mental weakness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kyungsoo said you were up and about today.” Jongdae beamed at Luhan.  
  
Luhan nodded. He was sitting up in bed, his injured leg still causing him a good deal of pain. He had decided not to feign sleep when Jongdae came that night. The reason was a horrible lie that he repeated to himself time and time again, hoping he would come to believe it. He told himself it was because he needed to understand what Jongdae thought happened some days prior. It was not because he wanted to know where Minseok had ridden off to, no.  
  
Jongdae sat down slowly, not wanting to jostle Luhan. When he was seated he reached for Luhan’s hand. “You have no idea how afraid I have been, that you wouldn’t recover.”  
  
“I am feeling better each passing day.” Luhan’s tone was emotionless. The way that Jongdae fawned over him made him feel uncomfortable. It spoke of a connection that Luhan did not want to form – affection, dare he say some kind of deep-seated bond that was wholly one-sided on the prince’s part. Yet…in a way it served the Western Prince right, to fall for him, to want what he could never have – Luhan’s heart. Perhaps it was silly, petty even, but if it was the only blow that Luhan could deal to the Western Kingdom than it might be enough.  
  
“That day…” Luhan tested the waters. “I was so afraid.”  
  
“It must have been horrible to see such an attack, I can understand why you ran.” Jongdae looked upon Luhan with understanding. “It is a blessing Minseok was able to find you and return you to me.”  
  
Return him to Jongdae. That is what Minseok had done, carried him back to his captivity. Luhan swallowed his anger for a moment. “Minseok, he seems so loyal.” He was fishing for information on Minseok as subtly as possible.  
  
“Hmm.” Jongdae appeared momentarily distracted, staring at Luhan’s hand, resting in his own. “Luhan, I will be away for a while.”  
  
“Away?” Luhan repeated, forgetting about Minseok.  
  
Jongdae sat up, positioning himself just so in order to look into the concubine’s eyes. “It is time I return to the front. It is not good for our warriors if I am gone too long.”  
  
So he was leaving to wage war against the East, why Luhan would expect anything less was foolish.  
  
  
“I - please, do not laugh at me.” Jongdae sucked in a breath before continuing. “I wished, hoped you could accompany me, but it is not possible in your condition. I shall return before the seasons change, and you shall have time to heal.”  
  
Luhan let the words fly, not holding back. He regretted them as he spoke, worried he had set himself back. “Why? Why did you want me to accompany you?”  
  
Jongdae let Luhan’s hand go. He looked worried, or perhaps sad, Luhan wasn’t sure which one. Dragging his hand through his hair he sighed. “I am a fool, Luhan, a complete and total fool and missing you is one of those things that makes me foolish.”  
  
Luhan digested Jongdae’s words, feeling uncomfortable. When he didn’t say anything Jongdae continued, “Did I ever tell you about my mother?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Jongdae sighed. “She was a Gariadon, not even an Eriall. She was one of many – my father, he keeps more than one Gariadon.”  
  
“You are half Eastern?” Luhan had never considered that Jongdae could be anything but pure blooded Western.  
  
Jongdae chuckled. “Yes, surprising, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes.” Luhan was shocked.  
  
“Anyway, my mother never truly had my father’s love, not with a harem at his disposal, not when he already loved his chief Gariadon, enough to make him Eriall. My mother was a sad woman, Luhan, and that sadness was the thing I remember about her most. She died when I was young, always unhappy. That is why I knew I could only ever have one Gariadon, and whoever I chose had to be someone I thought I could love, not someone who would waste away as my mother did.”  
  
Luhan saw the pain in Jongdae’s expression. He almost felt bad for him – almost.  
  
“Ah, so that is why I wanted you to accompany me. That is why I will miss you – because I want this to be more than a physical relationship. I want more than that.”  
  
It was as close of a declaration of love that Luhan would get out of the prince at the moment and it was enough to make the concubine feel like he had somehow accomplished something; that he hadn’t wasted his time spending nights in Jongdae’s arms.  
  
“I shall be here when you return,” Luhan assured the prince, knowing that the only reason he would be at court was because he hadn’t found an opportunity to escape, but Jongdae didn’t need to know that. He didn’t need to know that, nor hear any falsehoods of Luhan’s own feelings. No, he didn’t need to have hope beyond what he had created in his own mind. Jongdae could fool himself with thoughts that his concubine was falling for him, deluding his mind with the possibility that his slave had begun to feel things for him.  
  
“Hm, and I shall think of that every day.” Jongdae smiled fondly.  
  
Luhan pursed his lips, unable to return the affectionate words. In many ways he was relieved that Jongdae would be gone.  
  
“In my absence, I don’t want you cooped up in here all day- when you are well enough to walk, that is.” Jongdae surprised him. “I have instructed the servants and guards to allow you certain freedoms while I am gone. You shall be allowed out to the gardens, and I give you freedom to move about the keep, as long as you take the guards with you.”  
  
It was safe to say, Luhan thought, that Jongdae was hopelessly smitten with him. Either that or he was stupid; allowing Luhan more freedom was begging for another escape attempt.  
  
“Thank you.” Luhan was genuinely grateful for the opportunity, though not for the reasons Jongdae likely believed. “I shall cherish such trust.”  
  
“Consider it my present for not being able to take you with me.” Jongdae pouted. “I really shall miss you.”  
  
Luhan breathed a sigh of relief when Jongdae left shortly after his confession. It had been too much to stomach, remaining silent as the man who was responsible for so much misery in his life talked of fondness, of a painful separation, and of the false promise of freedom like it was something Luhan should swoon over.


	4. Part 4

That evening Kyungsoo changed his bandaging, following the careful instructions handed down from the court healer.  
  
Luhan winced as Kyungsoo moved his foot as carefully as possible, each movement, no matter how small, sending pain shooting up his leg. Luhan needed a distraction. “Kyungsoo, can you talk to me while you change the dressing? Distract me.”  
  
The eunuch shot a curious glance back at Luhan but obliged, “What should I talk about.”  
  
“Um,” Luhan stuttered, “You. Tell me more about yourself.”  
  
“There is not much to tell. I was born in the East, I was taken during a raid, and then I was made into a Eunuch.”  
  
“Why a Eunuch. I mean, why did they choose you?” Luhan closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the pain.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe because I seemed loyal enough, because I didn’t complain, because I was young enough for the surgery. Someone once told me it was because I seemed disinterested in others to begin with. They knew I was perfect to tend to those who must never be given the chance to love anyone but their masters.”  
  
How terribly sad, Luhan thought. “That is foolish, I mean, and horrible to do such a thing to someone.”  
  
“Hm,” Kyungsoo grunted, “I am not sure what is worse, being a Gariadon or being the one who tends to them.”  
  
“Is it true? You have never been interested in anyone?” Luhan chanced.  
  
“All done.” Kyungsoo stood up. Luhan realized he had crossed some invisible line, asking too many questions, foolish things to do when the man had suffered enough.  
  
“Thank you,” Luhan mumbled, “And sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes.  
  
“For what they did to you.”  
  
Kyungsoo was gone before the discussion could go any further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks passed before Luhan could walk on his leg without needing to rest every few feet. He relished the ability to be mobile, wanting to take full advantage of the freedoms that Jongdae had granted him.  
  
“Will you be taking tea today?” Kyungsoo asked as he helped Luhan dress.  
  
“The Gariadon tea has been reinstated?” Luhan hadn’t heard anything of it, though in all fairness he was not able to leave his room before that day so there was no reason for Kyungsoo or Nana to make him privy to the fact.  
  
“Yes, it was resumed last week, per his highness’s instruction,” Kyungsoo explained.  
  
So Yixing’s escape and the Gariadon resulting punishment would not last forever. Jongdae must have wanted to issue a warning, or perhaps he was charging someone to investigate, to ensure that the remaining concubines were loyal. Whatever it was the time had passed for the concubines to be kept under lock and key twenty-four hours a day.  
  
“Yes, I shall attend tea.” Luhan was curious to see Baekhyun and to gauge just how much – if at all, he had changed after the attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The other Gariadon had not been expecting him. It was clear when all eyes widened as he walked in the door. The gathered concubines stood to bow in a show of respect as he limped towards the head of the table. Luhan returned their greetings, finding it hard not to stare at Baekhyun outright.  
  
Once he was seated, Luhan found the seat to his right was now occupied by another Gariadon. In his mind it had been Yixing’s place, but Yixing was no longer one of them. Luhan hoped the man had made it to the East safely and was now a free man. The person who took his place was a shy and quiet man by the name of Leo. He was someone who rarely seemed to converse with the others, hanging back when the rest of the room was loud with conversation. Luhan offered a short greeting before turning his attention to Baekhyun.  
  
“Are you shocked, Luhan?” Baekhyun stared back, the scars on his face not nearly as prominent as Luhan had feared. Pink lines were visible on his cheeks but there were only a few, not deep and jagged like Luhan had thought they may be. “Did you think it would be worse?”  
  
“No.” Luhan wouldn’t give Baekhyun the pleasure of thinking otherwise.  
  
“Such an interesting day, it was.” Baekhyun smirked. “Both of us ended up injured.”  
  
Leo was passing the tea, having assumed Yixing’s former role completely, at least as far as ritual and hierarchy were concerned. He wasn’t Sehun’s consort, however. That role was not filled, and Luhan wondered if the knight would ever take another Gariadon after the escape of his first.  
  
“I do wonder, Luhan, how you ended up so far away from camp?” Baekhyun sipped his tea, his eyes never leaving Luhan.  
  
Luhan wouldn’t stumble, not now, not in front of Baekhyun. He had been given a second chance courtesy of Minseok and he wouldn’t blow it. “I have a terrible fear of birds,” he lied.  
  
“You poor thing,” Baekhyun deadpanned, Luhan doubting that he believed the explanation of Luhan‘s sudden escape from camp. “What a fright you must have had. Let us hope you never have another reason to run in fear.”  
  
“Let us hope.” Luhan drank the steaming liquid, realizing how little he had missed the bitter tea. He spotted Chanyeol sitting further down the table, looking healthy and happy. At least his friend was well. Curious, Luhan asked, “Are all of the knights away?”  
  
“Yes, at the moment.” Baekhyun followed Luhan’s eyes. “Kai is with Minseok and Sehun, paying homage to the King at Dinas Ffawr.” The capital city, Luhan had heard of it – Yixing rambling about the place over tea one day, the place where Junmyeon held court.  
  
“Need I remind you of the proper amount to pour?” Baekhyun glared at Leo, motioning towards a cup that was minimally under the proper amount. Luhan had never noticed the amount that was poured, glancing at Baekhyun he took a few seconds to decide if he should hold his tongue or speak. He spoke.  
  
“Now that I am nearly healed I would like to take you up on your offer.”  
  
“What offer?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I would like to assume my rightful position – watching over the Gariadon.” Luhan watched as Baekhyun’s expression darkened, finding a sense of accomplishment at his ability to anger the man.  
  
“It is a blessing to know you take your position seriously.” Baekhyun tried to act relieved, but Luhan knew otherwise. Later, when he was back in his chambers, Luhan considered how much his dislike of Baekhyun had grown – and what that had to do with knowing he shared his bed with Minseok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the next few days Baekhyun instructed Luhan on ritual, decorum, and the delicate inner workings of the Gariadon. Luhan would hang back after tea had ended, Baekhyun doing the same, going through the motions of teaching him when they were alone.  
  
Luhan found that Baekhyun’s responsibilities were mostly ceremonial in nature, unless there were new Gariadon to look upon. He was to ensure the others followed court rules, but if they did not he was not explicitly responsible for their behavior. He instructed newcomers on official etiquette, but in the end he wasn’t truly their teacher in the strictest sense of the word – more like an adviser. There were plenty of tasks that Baekhyun had responsibility for that Luhan would not, the man explained. Baekhyun had responsibility over sorting incoming slaves, but that wasn’t because of his position in the Gariadon, it was because of his trustworthiness.  
  
“Scold them if they dare to ignore the rules that bind us,” Baekhyun reiterated time and time again.  
  
“Do you punish them differently for repeat offenses?” Luhan wouldn’t dole out punishments the same way as Baekhyun, scolding at any little infraction. He was looking for a way to leverage his position over Baekhyun, not enforce the petty decorum of a court that held him prisoner.  
  
“I am here to remind them of their rank, if they routinely step out of line I will address the matter with his highness,” Baekhyun answered firmly. Luhan to wondered how often Baekhyun had Jongdae’s ear.  
  
“You are not under lock and key, are you?” Luhan asked after a few days of inane instructions, books being pushed his way with Baekhyun questioning his ability to read.  
  
“No,” Baekhyun admitted, “After fourteen years I have their trust.”  
  
It was the first time Baekhyun had made a statement that could convey a division between himself and the Westerners, an “us” and “them” mentality.  
  
“Do you miss the East?” Luhan chanced, not letting the implications of the comment fall to the wayside.  
  
“No.,” Baekhyun answered curtly, changing the subject as he delved into the formalities that would occur if the reigning monarch made an appearance at court.  
  
Luhan wondered if Baekhyun didn’t miss the East because his life had been worse off there, perhaps the same way Chanyeol’s sister viewed her brother’s status as elevated with his position as a concubine. Or perhaps there was some other reason, something Baekhyun would never say. Luhan hoped, deep down, that reason wasn’t Minseok –another honest thought that had him hating the way his emotions grew chaotic whenever he thought of the man who had betrayed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan took advantage of the increased freedoms Jongdae had left him with, limping his way down to the gardens the first day he was able to do so. Kyungsoo opened the door for him, no questions asked. Of course he was under constant guard, his freedom clearly not actual freedom, more like an expansion of his prison.  
  
The gardens were larger than Luhan would have thought them to be, from what he had seen of the city it was made of tightly packed buildings, not open greenspaces. Wandering around the foliage was a pleasant experience, even with soldiers trailing behind him. The flowers were still in bloom and the high garden walls kept the ever present winds at bay.  
  
The second day that he was able to walk without much pain, Luhan rambled about the keep, with no particular destination in mind. He wanted to understand the layout, gather a feel for the snaking passageways and the placement of rooms lest he ever need to use such information. Again, soldiers accompanied him, yet the ability to ramble about the place did indeed feel like some sort of reward.  
  
The keep was so large Luhan got lost a few times, having to turn to the guards and ask how to return to his chambers. On the fourth day of his explorations of the building he happened upon Baekhyun, his arms full of carefully folded bedding. It was a strange sight, seeing the proud concubine carrying bed linens.  
  
“Baekhyun,” Luhan greeted him, giving him a curious look, wondering if the man would offer up an explanation for what he was doing.  
  
“Luhan, I forget that his highness has given you permission to wander the keep - _providing you have guards following, of course_.” Baekhyun’s words were always tinged with pettiness, anger, or disdain and this casual encounter was no different.  
  
“Are delivering bed linens a task I should be made aware of?” Luhan countered.  
  
“No, not as part of your role,” Baekhyun responded, walking past Luhan and the guards. They were standing in one of the main hallways of the keep, a wide passageway which contained entrances to the great feasting hall and Jongdae’s throne room among other areas. “I have been in charge of overseeing his highness’s bed chamber for years, I am freshening it up in his absence.”  
  
Luhan paled, not expecting such a response. He found that he couldn’t ask anything more, his mouth not willing to move despite the plethora of questions flooding his mind. So Baekhyun saw to Jongdae’s bedroom? It was a strange task, an intimate task, that spoke volumes in regards to what sort of trust Baekhyun had earned in the place.  
  
“Where are his highness’s chambers?” Luhan asked one of the guards after Baekhyun was out of sight. In all of his exploration he had yet to be told he was near the bedroom of any of the knights, much less the prince himself.  
  
“They are in the locked part of the keep, his highness has not given us permission to escort you there,” The guard answered. Luhan bristled at the words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan’s ability to take charge of the Gariadon was put to the test a week later, when the unmistakable sound of trumpets signaled an arrival at the castle. Luhan left his room at the sound, curious. It was early in the morning, Kyungsoo having not arrived with breakfast yet. Luhan was halfway down the hall, guards close behind him, when Baekhyun appeared.  
  
“Kai, Sehun, and Minseok have arrived.” Baekhyun rattled off. “We shall celebrate their return tonight.”  
  
Minseok was back. Luhan tensed at the thought of facing him again. Of course, as long as he was living in the castle such an encounter was inevitable. Yet he had held onto some hope that perhaps Minseok would stay away, not appearing before Luhan had a chance to escape.  
  
Luhan knew, from Baekhyun’s instructions, that it was his responsibility to inform the other Gariadon of the event, to coordinate the cancellation of tea, and to ensure that the staff knew that the more formal dress would be required. Luhan also knew that such instruction started with contacting the woman who oversaw the servants, a kindly middle-aged Westerner by the name of Gook Ju.  
  
Baekhyun accompanied Luhan as he met with the woman, reminding Luhan when he forgot an important detail. It was strange, Luhan thought, feeling grateful to Baekhyun. He hadn’t felt that way since his first days in captivity, when Baekhyun had hovered over him, seeming harmless in comparison to what he thought he would encounter.  
  
Over the last week they had clashed more than once during tea, Baekhyun scolding the other concubines while Luhan admonished him for stepping in when it was now Luhan’s role to do so. Baekhyun would glare, Luhan would deliver a gentler plea to follow decorum, and their tense relationship would continue. Yet Baekhyun was being almost nice now, and Luhan wasn’t sure how to handle it.  
  
“She will issue the instructions from here,” Baekhyun explained as they left their meeting with the woman. “You should not have to do anything until you lead us to the feast.”  
  
Luhan returned to his room, making the decision to wait out the day inside. He didn’t want to chance meeting with Minseok by accident, it was bad enough he would see him later that evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He led the Gariadon to the celebration, mimicking the procession which had occurred a few months back. A hierarchal parade with a strict order of who walked where and in which order. In many ways it was the same as Luhan’s first feast, with some notable exceptions. He knew Minseok would be there this time, it wouldn’t be the shock of a lifetime to see him. Also, he was no longer feeling as powerless, the months giving him time to come to terms with his position and how best he could take advantage of it.  
  
Was he ready to face Minseok? No, not entirely. He didn’t think he ever would be, the hurt returning at the thought. Yet at least he knew it was coming, that he would soon be face to face with the man that he once loved more than life itself.  
  
The knights were not in attendance when the concubines arrived, just as before. Luhan took a seat near the head of the table, the place where Jongdae had sat surreptitiously gone. No one would sit at the head of the table in his place, it seemed. When Baekhyun sat opposite him Luhan mentally recoiled, knowing such seat placement indicated Minseok would be near.  
  
When the knights entered, Minseok at the lead, Luhan went through the motions- standing, bowing, waiting until it was proper to be seated, Minseok only a few feet away.  
  
As soon as he was seated he was faced with Minseok staring at him, and much to his annoyance he couldn’t look away.  
  
“How is your leg?” Minseok asked, Baekhyun practically melding himself to the knight’s side.  
  
“Well, thank you.” Luhan grabbed a cup of wine, looking away. He made the mistake of making eye contact with Sehun. Honestly in the passing weeks Luhan had found himself thinking of Yixing now and again, hoping he was well. He hadn’t spared a thought of Sehun, and now that he was seated close to the man he noted how much he had changed. Dark circles, a tired expression, the young knight appeared that he had aged years in only a couple of months. .  
  
Sehun caught Luhan looking. “Why must we have the Gariadon here? The full court is not present.” Sehun glared, not hiding who at the table had set him off. “Slaves belong in their chambers, not enjoying that which is meant for their masters.”  
  
Luhan was taken aback by such biting words coming from the man, a person who he had always observed to be rather easy going. Yixing leaving had changed him, Luhan was sure of it, the hatred directed at the concubines born of his own experience. He must have loved Yixing, his emotional wound was now a physical one, hatred practically radiating from him in conjunction with his haggard appearance.  
  
“Sehun, You-“Minseok started to speak, stopping when Luhan boldly addressed Sehun.  
  
It was out of turn, not his place, and completely against court etiquette. Yet Luhan wasn’t going to have Minseok stand up for him, or on the other end of the spectrum, send him away. No, he wasn’t going to let Minseok dictate anything about the night if he could help it. “I am sorry for your loss, yet please do not think the remaining Gariadon were in any way related to what happened.”  
  
“Luhan!” Baekhyun barked from across the table.  
  
Sehun scoffed, “He certainly picked a bold one, didn’t he?”  
  
“Aye,” Minseok agreed, Luhan making eye contact, offering up a cold and steely gaze.  
  
Sehun didn’t vocalize his hatred for the Gariadon again that evening, preferring instead to drink enough wine that by the end of the night he had to be carried to his chambers.  
  
Without Jongdae next to him, Luhan found himself distraction-less, a dire circumstance given Minseok’s proximity. As the celebration got under way, Luhan left his seat to speak to the other Gariadon who were in attendance sans their masters. Luhan wasn’t an expert conversationalist, yet he tried, knowing the alternative would be sitting in his seat, a few feet away from Minseok. Those who had treated him coldly weeks ago, after his prolonged absence, seemingly thawed to his presence, chatting easily with the man.  
  
“How are you, friend?” Chanyeol, who seemed in high spirits, greeted Luhan the moment he was free. Kai engaged in a discussion with a portly, middle aged nobleman.  
  
“I am well.” Luhan smiled brightly at Chanyeol. He wished they had more chances to converse. The limitations of their station in life made socialization outside of tea difficult if not outright impossible.  
  
“I am surprised Baekhyun hasn’t clawed your face off, you are certainly giving him quite the challenge,” Chanyeol chuckled, clearly referring to Luhan assuming more responsibility with the Gariadon. “I admit it is making me happy to see the little man so much more bitter these days.”  
  
Luhan rolled his eyes. “I dare say it isn’t that bad.”  
  
“You miss the way he scowls at you.” Chanyeol nudged Luhan’s shoulder playfully. “You are such a troublemaker.”  
  
“Indeed.” Luhan smiled, before changing topics, asking after how Chanyeol was filling his days. He learned that his friend had become a voracious reader - something he could never do in the East, where books were expensive and hard to come by. After a few minutes Kai returned to his seat, Chanyeol shooting longing stares his way. Luhan got the hint, moving on to talk to Leo, letting Chanyeol return to his master.  
  
As the night dragged on those attending the celebration began slowly filtering out of the feasting hall – drunk, tired, or occupied with what they had waiting for them afterwards. As the crowd thinned, Luhan chanced a glance in Minseok’s direction. He found the knight speaking to Sehun and Kai, Baekhyun nowhere to be seen.  
  
Luhan found Baekhyun’s sudden absence surprising, considering how he usually made a point of being stuck to Minseok’s side. Yet at the same time Baekhyun’s disappearance gave Luhan a chance to slip out without having to explain that he was tired. It was a lie – in all honesty he was still battling an intense feeling of discomfort.  
  
Thankfully Baekhyun, wherever he was, did not return as Luhan made his exit, the prince’s concubine returning to his bed chamber under guard escort, without any awkward or unwanted run-ins to speak of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a foolish assumption to make. Luhan saw how much Minseok was drinking during the feast and assumed the man would be sleeping off a nasty hangover the next morning. This assumption made a stroll in the gardens seem harmless, no present danger to keep Luhan in his chambers for the day. The fear of an accidental run-in with the knight seeming to be so improbable he left his chambers with ease. How wrong he was.  
  
The morning air was cold, a definite sign that autumn was coming. Luhan crossed his arms, holding them against his chest to stay warm as he walked. His escorts hung back, watching as he walked along the stone path, stopping every now and then to admire a flower or to take a deep breath of fresh air – relishing in the feeling of being outside.  
  
A cawing caused Luhan look up; Tao was near. He feared attracting the bird, knowing that his entire reason for running during the hunting trip weeks ago was rumored to be due to his fear of birds – a small raven landing on his arm may cause tongues to wag, the excuse Minseok dreamed up dashed if such a thing were to happen. Tao stayed away, content to circle overhead, almost as if he knew.  
  
When Luhan reached one of the stone benches he sat, admiring the vining flower opposite him, the dusty blue flowers blooming in the morning sun.  
  
“Luhan.”  
  
Luhan froze, recognizing the voice; he would know that voice anywhere. He watched in horror as Minseok approached from the opposite direction. Minseok was dressed casually, in a forest green tunic and black leggings. It was the first time Luhan had seen him outside of knightly dress, the casual clothing harkening back to years ago, when they were young and in love. The sight of Minseok this way, his brown hair windblown, his stride powerful, changed with age, caused Luhan’s breath to hitch. This was bad, very bad.  
  
Luhan stood, resolute that he would make his escape, leaving without ever having to talk to Minseok. The knight was not going to let that happen, apparently, a hand clamping down, capturing Luhan’s wrist as the concubine attempted to flee.  
  
“Stop,” Minseok hissed, Luhan whirling around.  
  
“I have nothing to say to you,” Luhan spat, trying to tug his hand free.  
  
“I have things to say to you.” Minseok was close, too close. Luhan’s heart was pounding, his breathing elevated as he stared into Minseok’s eyes. Only inches separated them.  
  
“Unless it is sorry for ruining your life, I deserve to die, than save your breath.” Luhan gritted his teeth.  
  
“Ruined your life?” Minseok tightened his hold on Luhan’s wrist. “Is that what I did?”  
  
“Let me go, Minseok.” Luhan yanked his arm back, frustrated that Minseok was stronger than him and not willing to let go, his wrist hopelessly encased in the smaller man’s vice grip  
  
“Whatever you think I did to you, I can promise that you misunderstood.” Minseok’s voice was low, dangerous.  
  
Luhan succeeded in freeing his wrist after one particularly hard yank, the action sending pain shooting up his arm. Turning, he stalked back towards the keep. As he walked he heard Minseok speak, the words clear but not deserving acknowledgement. “When you want to know the truth, seek me out, Luhan.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To say that he was brooding was an understatement. Kyungsoo even recoiled at his appearance, setting the tray of food down and deciding not to speak while he went about cleaning up his room. Around midday, the concubine’s tea still a few hours away, Luhan took a chance, knowing he couldn’t keep going on this way. He knocked on the door to his room, signaling he wanted to leave, and he waited. As soon as the door was open he stalked down the hall, guards trailing after him. Loud and demanding, he spoke. “Where is Chanyeol de Kai’s room?”  
  
The guards didn’t answer immediately, Luhan repeating the question.  
  
“Gariadon are not to visit each other’s chambers,” one of the guards reminded him. “It is a rule to be strictly observed.”  
  
“Dare I make a scene? Should I tell his highness that one of you attempted to touch me?” Luhan challenged, his words causing the guards to flush and eventually offer up the information.  
  
Kyungsoo appeared, the familiar ring of keys clanking on his belt. He eyed Luhan.  
  
“I need to see Chanyeol de Kai.” Luhan once again demanded, staring the boy down.  
  
“You realize that this is a direct violation of the rules of the Gariadon,” Kyungsoo spoke evenly.  
  
“Yes.” Luhan waited, hoping. Kyungsoo unlocked the door, Luhan unsure why the eunuch was being so kind.  
  
The thought that Kai could be in Chanyeol’s room had crossed Luhan’s mind. He was relieved to find his friend alone, lying lazily on the floor as the he pushed the door open.  
  
“Luhan!” Chanyeol jumped up, clearly shocked. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Visiting. I – hope that is okay?” Luhan suddenly felt very awkward for bursting into another person’s chambers uninvited.  
  
“Yes, um, yes that is fine. Sit.” Chanyeol motioned towards the single wooden chair in the room. Luhan glanced around the chambers, realizing his own were much more sumptuously outfitted than Chanyeol’s. Everything truly was done by rank, it seemed. Taking a seat he mumbled an apology for visiting unannounced.  
  
“No need to apologize, you just took me by surprise, that is all.” Chanyeol sat back down in the middle of the floor, crossing his long legs he tilted his head to the side. “Is something the matter?”  
  
“Yes,” Luhan blurted out. He had come to see Chanyeol for that express purpose. Something was the matter and he needed to talk to someone, someone he could trust and the only person that fit that description in the entire castle was Chanyeol.  
  
“What is it, friend?” Chanyeol appeared concerned, sporting a frown he looked at Luhan.  
  
“I…this is a secret.” Luhan took a deep breath before launching into a disjointed rambling. Chanyeol followed along as best as he could, his eyes growing wide as Luhan laid out the details of his issue. Luhan tried to explain it as clearly as possible - Minseok, the last ten years, meeting the man again, Minseok freeing him from the trap, and Minseok’s desire to explain himself. After Luhan finished Chanyeol exhaled sharply. “My friend, I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Should I, ahh, I don’t know why I am even considering this.” Luhan let his head slump, covering his face with his hands he groaned.  
  
“You wouldn’t have come here if you weren’t considering it, and you wouldn’t be considering it if you didn’t think there is more to the story than a clear cut betrayal,” Chanyeol spoke confidently. “Luhan, would it be so terrible to hear his explanation?”  
  
“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Luhan spoke into his hands, his words muffled. “What difference does it make, really?”  
  
“It would make a difference to you, otherwise you wouldn’t care enough to be conflicted.” Chanyeol scooted over to sit beside Luhan. Reaching out he patted his friend on the back, a calming touch not unlike a mother would do to a small child to comfort them. “You said he saved you when you tried to escape, that he told the prince you were returning to camp when you had no intention to do so. Don’t you think that indicates _something_?”  
  
Luhan lowered his hands, staring at the floor he tried to think logically, to listen to what Chanyeol was telling him. But was it that easy? Would it ever be that simple? To just listen, to ask why?  
  
“If you never find out the reason, Luhan, will you ever be able to let it go?”  
  
Chanyeol was right, he was completely and totally right and it pained Luhan. He would have to talk to Minseok, sooner rather than later. But how? He couldn’t very well barge into his chambers and demand a meeting, now could he?  
  
The sound of Chanyeol’s door opening startled both men, the pair jumping in fright as Baekhyun entered, a small group of guards behind him. Had Kyungsoo betrayed him?!  
  
“Baekhyun?” Luhan wasn’t sure what was going on, but it did not look promising.  
  
“Luhan de Jongdae, Chanyeol de Kai, you have violated the code of the Gariadon. No two concubines shall meet within their chambers.” Baekhyun seemed proud to rattle off their misstep.  
  
“It is my fault!” Luhan stood, pleading. He wasn’t sure what breaking such a rule meant, but he was certain it was entirely his fault.  
  
Baekhyun looked to Chanyeol, ignoring Luhan. “As the lower ranking Gariadon, you shall assume all associated guilt.”  
  
Luhan clenched his fists, staring Baekhyun down. “Baekhyun de Minseok, as your senior and the person tasked with order among the Gariadon, I request you take your leave.”  
  
Baekhyun had a glint in his eye, like he expected Luhan to act this way. “Gladly, assuming you shall bring this to the attention of the senior knight in residence.”  
  
“I shall.” Luhan promised, only realizing who the knight was after he spoke.  
  
“I believe Sir Minseok is not currently engaged in other activities. Shall I escort you to him at once?” Baekhyun definitely seemed to have some ulterior motive, cornering Luhan into facing the man then and there.  
  
“Yes.” Luhan took one last look at Chanyeol, trying to give him a reassuring expression. Chanyeol was pale, clearly afraid. Luhan would do whatever he could to mitigate any punishment, an immense feeling of guilt weighing on him as he followed Baekhyun out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun led Luhan towards a part of the keep he had never set foot in before. The soldiers fell away, only the two customary guards trailing behind.  
  
“Baekhyun, it is my fault,” Luhan explained once again as they walked.  
  
“It is not a matter for me to pass judgement on,” Baekhyun retorted matter-of-factly, gesturing toward a door. “He should be inside.”  
  
Luhan approached the door, surprised when Baekhyun fell back. “Are you not coming?”  
  
“It is your duty now, Luhan, is it not?” Baekhyun backed away, leaving Luhan standing in front of the door, his entire body tense, his mind racing. Hesitantly he reached his hand up, knocking. When the door opened suddenly Luhan moved back, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
  
“Luhan?” Minseok appeared confused, his eyes raking over the concubine.  
  
“May I see you?” Luhan bowed his head, not wanting to see any flicker of emotion in his former lover’s eyes, not trusting what such a sight may do to him.  
  
“Um. Yes, come in.” Minseok stepped aside and Luhan entered the room awkwardly. It was some sort of small library, tomes stacked on shelves, a reading table sitting in the middle of the cramped space. The click of the door told Luhan he was now alone with Minseok, a frightening thought.  
  
“I – I am here because of Baekhyun,” Luhan stuttered, not wanting Minseok to get the wrong idea.  
  
“Because of Baekhyun?” Minseok repeated, confused.  
  
“Yes. No! I mean, I…May I sit?” Luhan didn’t wait for permission. He took a seat at the table, tapping his foot nervously on the stone floor as he collected his thoughts. Minseok sat opposite him, tenting his fingers as he observed the anxiety ridden concubine.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Luhan blurted out the reason for his visit. “I made the mistake of visiting Chanyeol de Kai in his chambers and somehow Baekhyun was made aware of the situation and – he was to report the matter to the senior knight in residence, which is you, and I told him I would. Please, whatever rule was broken, it was my fault- Chanyeol had nothing to do with it.”  
  
Minseok leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, and he sighed, remarking playfully, “Still making trouble, Luhan?”  
  
The fact that his former lover was making a joke in such a situation angered him. “I should have known better than to speak to you of this.” Luhan stood, nearly knocking the chair over. “If you want to be cruel, take the punishment out on me, not Chanyeol. That is all I ask.”  
  
“Sit,” Minseok ordered.  
  
Luhan narrowed his eyes. “Why? So you can flit between humor and anger? So you can tease me while holding power over me, power you gained from siding with these beasts?!”  
  
“You speak of what you have no idea of!” Minseok half roared his answer, checking his tone as he continued, “You have yet to hear me out.”  
  
“You make it difficult, Minseok, to want to understand,” Luhan shot back, any sort of idea of talking to the man long gone. Minseok could rile him up like no other, bringing out such strong emotions any calm progression of events became meaningless.  
  
“Do you want to save your friend from punishment?” Minseok asked, holding the upper hand.  
  
Luhan bit his bottom lip, wishing he didn’t have to ask anything from the traitorous bastard. “Yes,” he spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
“Meet me tonight and I shall forget anything occurred,” Minseok propositioned, knowing full well Luhan would accept the offer, he had to.  
  
“I have grown to hate you, I hope you know that,” Luhan spat back.  
  
“I have a hard time believing that,” Minseok countered. “I shall come to your chambers tonight.”  
  
“Do you think visiting the Prince’s Gariadon chambers is a wise course of action?”  
  
“I have my ways.” Minseok’s answer was chilling, and for some reason Luhan didn’t doubt him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Am I in trouble?” Chanyeol approached Luhan at the first opportunity, only seconds after tea had been served.  
  
“No,” Luhan answered, “You are not in trouble.”  
  
Chanyeol appeared relieved. “Thank you.”  
  
“I am the one that caused this mess, please do not thank me.” Luhan felt guilty having put his friend through such a stressful situation, even if the manner in which he saved him was horribly distasteful to him. It was worth it, for Chanyeol, the only true friend he had in the dark reality that was his current situation.  
  
“I am amazed you were able to earn a reprieve for your actions,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath, Luhan and Chanyeol both ignoring the man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Kyungsoo appeared with his dinner, Luhan all but pounced on the boy. “Why did you tell Baekhyun I was in Chanyeol’s room?”  
  
“I didn’t,” Kyungsoo answered.  
  
“He knew you unlocked the door, he knew I was there. How else would he know unless you told him?” Luhan demanded, feeling like any trust he had in the eunuch was shattered.  
  
“I am not the only one with keys to your chambers,” Kyungsoo retorted. “It would be foolish to only have one set of keys.”  
  
“Then how did he know?”  
  
“If you haven’t noticed, Baekhyun makes everything his business.” Kyungsoo set the tray down, nonplussed by Luhan’s verbal attack.  
  
“Then how?” Luhan wondered aloud.  
  
“The castle has many eyes, many ears,” Kyungsoo remarked. “It is wise to remember this.”  
  
Luhan was not entirely convinced Kyungsoo was innocent but he let the matter drop. He focused his attention on the impending visit of a man he didn’t want to see, a man who had broken his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan paced the room, sitting on the trestle bench, then the bed, then back to pacing as he began to feel sick. Minseok was coming, when he did not know, but he was coming. To his chambers. Minutes passed, feeling like hours, as he debated the best course of action.  
  
Earlier in the day he had considered it, hearing Minseok out, trying to understand why, if only because he wanted to know his anger was not misplaced. Then he traded Chanyeol’s punishment for a meeting and anger had returned, a whirlwind day, his emotions thrown back and forth as he attempted for the umpteenth time to reconcile what _was_ with what had come to be.  
  
When Luhan heard the key in the lock click, he froze, darting towards the trestle bench where he sat down. It was well into the night, likely into the next day, darkness having descended on the world many hours before. He didn’t look towards the door when it opened, nor when it clicked shut.  
  
“Move over,” Minseok was standing before him, dressed in the same green tunic and black leggings, his hands placed lazily on his hips.  
  
Luhan begrudgingly obliged, scooting over, giving Minseok room to sit.  
  
“What have you to say?” Luhan felt like he wasn’t entirely there, his mind numb, the words spilling forth as he held back the strong emotions that threatened to turn him into a shouting, angry mess. “You threatened me into this, I hope your reasoning is solid.”  
  
“The truth, I want to tell you the truth,” Minseok spoke slowly. “And I took the only opportunity I had, Luhan, for you to listen to me. I wouldn’t have punished your friend, I hope you know that.”  
  
Luhan clasped his hands together, waiting. He didn’t make eye contact or otherwise acknowledge the knight. If Minseok was there to talk he would let him talk. He wouldn’t spew forth niceties, confirming any doubt he had over Minseok’s willingness to punish Chanyeol.  
  
“Luhan, when I was taken, I…” Minseok swallowed, pausing for a moment before he began again. “I was afraid, I was angry, and my only thought was getting back to you. I cried every night, afraid I would die and never see you again. They brought me here, to Dinas Gwynn, before sending me to work in the mines. “  
  
Luhan digested the fact that Minseok had been sent to work in the dreaded mines of the Western Kingdom, a fate as close to death as one could imagine. Supposing what Minseok said was the truth, he must have faced a horrible situation.  
  
“I spent three years in the mines, working night and day for the kingdom. When one day Jongdae arrived, I saw my chance,” Minseok gripped the edge of the bench, continuing, “I knew from the others that the prince was young and impressionable, I also knew exactly how to catch his eye. I was able to get close enough to startle his horse, and to save him from certain death in one fell swoop. When he asked me what I wanted in return I told him – to be a knight.”  
  
Luhan considered Minseok’s story. So it was a way out for him? Did that really excuse his actions?  
  
“I had to escape, somehow, and the only way I thought I could was by earning their trust. Jongdae brought me back to Dinas Gwynn. I followed Sehun, Kai, and him around like a puppy, learning what I could, doing what I could, until they trusted me. It took years before Jongdae elevated me to knighthood.”  
  
“Yet you never escaped.” Luhan pointed out the obvious fact, that he earned their trust but didn’t seize the opportunities presented to him. Surely in all that time he had more than one chance to return to the East, to Luhan.  
  
“No, because I had a new purpose. I forged connections in the court, with other Easterners. I plotted, planning – for the day I could end it all, stop them once and for all, destroy the kingdom from the inside out.” Minseok turned to Luhan, the concubine meeting his eyes, seeing the tears that were threatening to spill. “Luhan, perhaps I am foolish, perhaps I think I am more powerful than I am, but my dream, my goal was – still is – to stop this war, stop this family, and return to the East without war following –to return to you, without thinking I would be taken away again, to return without the threat that we would ever be separated again.”  
  
Luhan was horrified, if this was true…if…  
  
“You don’t have to believe me, but it is true.” The tears spilled, streaming down the knight’s cheeks. “When I saw you here, when I learned what they had done to you - I couldn’t, I can’t.” Minseok raised his fist to his mouth, as if he was holding back a sob. “I wouldn’t have done this, I wouldn’t have stayed if I thought you would be taken too, if I thought you would be put in this position. Luhan, I would never have been gone for this long if knew we would end up like this.”  
  
His own tears began to fall, dropping onto his robe, creating small blotches as he blinked away his sadness. So, Minseok wasn’t a traitor, he wasn’t riding for the kingdom because he believed in them, because he didn’t care for Luhan. No, it was more complicated than that, and a lot more honest and respectable than Luhan had ever thought.  
  
“I love you, Luhan. I always have and I always will.” Minseok appeared heartbroken, the anguish in his expression painful for Luhan to witness. “If you never forgive me, I understand, but I wanted you to know the truth.”  
  
“You have no idea how painful it is, it was, to see you,” Luhan said quietly, the tears continuing to fall. “And to know…you have helped them.”  
  
“I am sorry. Luhan, I am so, so sorry,” Minseok choked, “Luhan, I never forgot you, please, please believe me.”  
  
Luhan couldn’t stop himself, no, it wasn’t a possibility. A confession born of honest intentions, Luhan could tell- he knew Minseok, even with years between meetings, he knew him. It wasn’t a lie, and perhaps that is what Luhan had feared all along. That none of it was a lie, that his hatred was misplaced, that the loss of his purpose was not a loss at all, it was a reconnection, a reconciliation of what Luhan wanted and what Minseok wanted. Once revealed it made Luhan’s actions that much more reprehensible.  
  
Lives led during a long and brutal war where fear and death and separation were the norm, a norm that Luhan wanted to end, a norm Minseok wanted to end. Two purposes meeting in the unlikeliest of places – in their enemy’s court, each operating on a different scale, yet of the same mind. Luhan desiring the freedom of the man most important in his life, Minseok desiring an end to any possibility it could happen again; both fighting, struggling through the brutal circumstances they existed in, reaching out for each other with the hope they would reconnect amidst the darkness.  
  
Luhan reached for him, for the man he had obsessed over for a decade, the man that had haunted his dreams, the man who he had fallen in love with as a sixteen year old – a terrible world housing their immense love for each other. He reached for Minseok, through the tears, crashing their lips together in a messy show of love lost and regained, a weight lifted from him as he recognized the connection which had haunted him, tearing him apart over the last few months.  
  
Minseok seemed surprised at the gesture, freezing for a few seconds before easing into the kiss, their tears intermingling as they slotted their mouths together.  
  
Luhan tasted the salt of their tears, the kiss screaming of pain and longing and an intensity that took his breath away. When they parted, their breathing ragged, Luhan was the one who grabbed Minseok’s hand, leading him towards the bed. Was it reckless? Yes, in many ways. If they were discovered they would certainly face death. Yet it didn’t matter, not now, not now that they were back together, finding each other after so many years.  
  
Luhan fell onto the bed, pulling Minseok on top of him. Memories flooded back, the way Minseok’s body fit so perfectly with his own – their physical changes not negating the feel, the way Minseok smelled, the way he kissed, languid and caring and passionate and wanting.  
  
Luhan placed his hands on Minseok’s waist, caressing, exploring. What had once been baby fat was now toned, muscular. Minseok’s hands found Luhan’s shoulders, wider than they once had been, both men having changed, no longer teenagers, rolling around in a pile of hay as they whispered dreams of a bright future. They were men now, their frames filled out - their youthful forms long gone.  
  
Minseok broke their lip lock, Luhan letting out a low whine at the loss of contact. Bracing both arms on the bed, straddling Luhan with his legs, caging him in, Minseok stared down at the man. “I want to look at you…for a moment.”  
  
Luhan swallowed, reaching up he caressed Minseok’s cheek. His Minseok. After all this time, such a simple gesture spoke volumes. When Minseok leaned back in for a kiss, Luhan’s hands once again found his waist, but this time he wasn’t going to caress, no, he wanted to seize his own chance. As carefully as he could Luhan pushed Minseok while turning his own body, not stopping until he was on top of Minseok, the man staring up in surprise at the sudden change of position.  
  
“I want to look at you.” Luhan raked his eyes over Minseok’s face, those beautiful eyes, those small, plush lips, that jawline. Lowering himself he gently kissed Minseok’s lips, chastely, his right hand reaching lower, down Minseok’s torso, resting on his hip. He could feel Minseok grow hard under him, a sensation that matched his own burgeoning erection. Teasing, testing, he rocked his hips forward, gasping as Minseok returned the motion, bucking up in response.  
  
Luhan ground down again, relishing the way Minseok writhed at each gentle movement and the resulting pressure, the way he moaned softly against Luhan’s cheek as their bodies became reacquainted. It was torture to move away, a few seconds of painful separation necessary for Luhan to divest himself of his robes, tossing the royal blue garment on the floor.  
  
Minseok watched him with hungry eyes, Luhan returning to Minseok with an equal need, tugging at his tunic, at his trousers, moving away so Minseok could wiggle out of his clothing. It was a similar show of appreciation as Luhan took in the sight of Minseok’s naked body. He had more muscle now, the planes of his abdomen defined, his upper arms no longer skinny. As he dragged his eyes lower, Luhan felt his face grow warmer, taking in the sight of Minseok’s hard cock, red and throbbing, leaking pre-cum.  
  
Minseok followed Luhan’s gaze, reacting with an action that was surely meant to drive the man insane. Raising his hand to his mouth he inserted two fingers, wetting them. Luhan gasp as he watched, Minseok slowly removing his fingers, making a show of the action with his lips, a carefully orchestrated pop sounding before moving his hand lower. Luhan tensed, unable to look away, as Minseok spread his legs, caressing his hole with his fingers before pressing one inside. It was a hard thrust, Minseok throwing his head back as he cried out, working himself open.  
  
Minseok stretched himself, wiggling his finger, before adding his other, scissoring himself open. Luhan worried it was painful, finally tearing his eyes away from the show he fetched the oil that Jongdae had left in the room.  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself.” Luhan coated his own fingers in the slick, wanting – no, needing to feel it for himself. Minseok allowed him, removing his own fingers with a throaty moan, only to have Luhan replace the intrusion with his own digits.  
  
He felt amazing, as amazing as he had ten years ago, when they learned it all together – each other’s firsts, each encounter an exploration, a way to find out what worked, what earned a response, and what sent the other over the edge. Luhan pushed his fingers in, gasping at the way Minseok’s hole swallowed his fingers, then slowly moved them back, Minseok whining as Luhan removed his digits except for his fingertips, then pushed in yet again. It was a sensual show, Minseok responding to each movement with a shiver, a vocalization of his pleasure, a plea for more.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” Luhan murmured, his cock throbbing at the sight of Minseok, laying wide open below him.  
  
Luhan couldn’t hold back. He removed his fingers and coated his dick with the oil, lining himself up with Minseok’s entrance where he teased once, rubbing the head of his dick against Minseok’s twitching hole. It was impossible to delay it any longer, not when Minseok was letting seductive whines escape his mouth, his eyes half lidded, his body reacting to the slightest touch.  
  
Luhan thrust in with one clean motion, sheathing himself inside Minseok. Luhan gasped, the sensation such a distant memory, a long ago pleasure that it engulfed him. It wouldn’t be long, not now, not with Minseok gripping at his biceps, wanting more, angling himself upwards with every thrust.  
  
Luhan explored every inch of Minseok with his hands, caressing, touching, his fingers dancing over Minseok’s smooth skin and taut muscles as he thrust in. He gasped as he pulled out and moved forward in turn. The feeling of Minseok drawing him back in was insanity. Luhan relished the tight, warm feeling as he sunk his dick further inside Minseok, his balls hitting skin as he thrust hard and fast.  
  
When Luhan leaned back, grabbing Minseok’s hips, angling him, Minseok cried out loudly in response. He had found the bundle of nerves, the place that would drive Minseok to the edge. Thrusting in deep, Luhan leaned in, capturing Minseok’s mouth in a kiss. They shouldn’t be too loud, no, if anyone heard them…if they were discovered…  
  
Minseok’s moans, Luhan’s cries of pleasure were muffled by their kisses, their pace fast, both needing purchase that was years in the making. Luhan removed one of his hands from Minseok’s hip, slipping it in between their bodies. He began stroking Minseok in time to his thrusts, a maddening sensation that had Minseok tensing up, Luhan seeing stars as he felt Minseok nearing his release.  
  
It was a few hard, rough thrusts before they both came, Minseok shooting his release onto his stomach, onto Luhan’s abdomen. Luhan spilled himself deep within Minseok as he spasmed, gasping as he flinched, his entire body racked with his orgasm. Luhan collapsed, spent, his entire frame going lax as he worked his way through his release.  
  
He planted a kiss on Minseok’s sweaty brow before moving, pulling out, falling onto the bed, his body going slack. Minseok scooted over, draping an arm and a leg over Luhan, moving closer. Luhan reciprocated the action, reaching out he pulled Minseok into his arms, not satisfied until they were once again skin to skin, their bodies nearly flush against each other.  
  
They did not speak. Catching their breaths they held each other, an understanding between them, words not necessary. It was many minutes before either man moved or spoke, relishing the feeling of being in each other’s arms, not wanting to break the moment.  
  
Minseok was the one who spoke first, his voice low, sated. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you, I wish I could stay the night.”  
  
It broke the illusion, bringing them back to reality, Luhan remembering where they were, who they were now. He didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to know, not really- he didn’t want to, but he needed to. “Baekhyun.” It was a name, but it was a question. It was a need for confirmation, something Minseok didn’t owe him, not really. He had spent nights with Jongdae after all.  
  
Minseok moved away. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Luhan. “I have never slept with Baekhyun. I swear.”  
  
Minseok’s answer was a knife to the gut, not because Luhan wanted it to be true. No, it was a self-inflicted injury because it meant that the times he gave himself to Jongdae were that much more…damaging.  
  
Minseok seemed to know, to understand. Minseok reached out, cupping Luhan’s cheek he spoke. “You did what you needed to, what you thought was right. Luhan, never feel guilty. Please. For me, never doubt what you did, don’t let it consume you.”  
  
Luhan leaned into Minseok’s touch. He understood. He understood. It brought the tears back, Luhan’s heart swelling with love for a man he had thought he had come to hate. How wrong he had been. Minseok pulled him into his arms, holding him, whispering words of love, of appreciation, soothing him with caresses and kisses.  
  
Luhan cried, letting out his sorrow - over his own actions, over Minseok, over the lives that they both had led for the last ten years. He drifted off this way, crying himself to sleep, resting in Minseok’s arms. When he awoke, sunlight was streaming into his room. Minseok, he was gone from his room, any traces of the night before disappearing with him.


	5. Part 5

Luhan felt like he was in a waking dream, a strange world that had shifted incredibly in a small amount of time, a change that was blind to almost everyone but himself and the man who had shared his bed the night before.  
  
He didn’t see Minseok at all that morning, though honestly he wasn’t expecting to. Whatever they had just started, whatever they had just rekindled, was enough to earn them both a death sentence in their current situation. It wasn’t a time to be together openly, to drop in on each other for a few minutes of affection because they could – because honestly, even if moving about the keep, orchestrating a chance meeting, was possible, it wasn’t advisable. Not unless they wanted others to know, and honestly they did not.  
  
Luhan was also struck by the question of what exactly had been rekindled. Was it a onetime thing, a time to come to a mutual understanding and nothing more? Was it a reawakening of their relationship, albeit one that had to be conducted with the utmost secrecy? He believed Minseok loved him and he knew that his heart had never changed, not really, but did that mean they could be together in some form, as clandestine as it may be?  
  
“You are looking rather preoccupied today, Luhan,” Baekhyun remarked over tea. Luhan always wondered how much Baekhyun knew, and it was no different today. Could he possibly realize what had happened? Minseok was his master after all. Did he know that he had spent part of the night in Luhan’s chambers?  
  
“I am tired.” It wasn’t a complete lie.  
  
“Was there something keeping you awake last night?” Baekhyun appeared to be concerned, not vindictive. Yet how Baekhyun appeared and what he actually meant were not easily reconciled.  
  
“No.” Luhan would have to ask Minseok – just what did Baekhyun know, and how afraid should he be afraid of the man?  
  
After tea had ended Luhan accompanied Baekhyun to the castle’s library. There was more court ritual to study, Baekhyun rambling on about the ceremonial aspects of the Eriall, or a concubine’s joining to his master, and how Luhan best gain a better understanding of the ritual.  
  
They were nearing the library when Minseok appeared, approaching from the opposite end of the long hall. Baekhyun greeted him warmly, Luhan remaining silent and averting his eyes. He was nervous, paralyzed with fear they would be found out.  
  
“What leads you two to the library?” Minseok inquired, sounding calm and collected, the complete opposite of what Luhan was feeling.  
  
Baekhyun rattled off the reason, his voice light and breezy.  
  
“I see. Best of luck with your lesson, Luhan.”  
  
Luhan raised his eyes, taking in the sight of Minseok smiling at him, a friendly gesture that didn’t look suspicious – or at least Luhan hoped it did not.  
  
“Thank you,” Luhan mumbled.  
  
When Minseok walked past them he kept close, not offering a wide berth for the pair to pass. As he brushed past Luhan his hand found the concubine’s, a momentary contact that had Luhan pulling away. He glanced behind him as Minseok passed, hoping the guards who were trailing behind him didn’t see. If they did they didn’t make any indication of it, the same emotionless expressions on their faces that Luhan had seen dozens of times before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan stared out the window in his chambers, watching Tao circle overhead. The sun was sinking below the horizon, night would be upon them soon. As the day progressed he became more anxious, more uncertain of what had happened the night before. Would Minseok show up again that night? He found that he had at least a half dozen questions for the man if he did appear – needing to know so much more about the situation they found themselves in.  
  
Minseok appeared, slipping into his room shortly after Kyungsoo had returned to fetch his empty dinner tray. Luhan held back from rushing the man as soon as he entered, the uncertainty that had built up throughout the day holding him back. Minseok was not of a like mind, however, traversing the expanse of the room in a flash, scooping Luhan into a tight embrace.  
  
Luhan relaxed into Minseok’s arms. “You came.”  
  
“Did you think I could stay away?” Minseok murmured, tightening the embrace. Luhan had trouble breathing. Laughing he pushed at Minseok. It seemed to do the trick, Minseok letting him go and apologizing profusely.  
  
“How do you – how can you sneak in here?” Luhan asked after a brief peck on the lips, his question accompanying their walk to the trestle bench.  
  
Minseok grabbed Luhan’s hand, holding it tightly he sat. It was like he didn’t want to lose a moment of contact with Luhan while it was possible. “When I said that I found many like-minded people, I wasn’t lying. There are guards, servants, and others who are loyal to the cause. They are more than willing to turn a blind eye when I ask them to.”  
  
“Does that mean you could help me escape?” Luhan blurted the question out before he considered what he was asking and who he was asking it to.  
  
Minseok frowned, a slight hesitation before he spoke. “Luhan, I am not sure if that would work.”  
  
Luhan stilled. So Minseok could sneak around the castle, but not get him to the East?  
  
“If they discovered you were missing it would be fairly easy for them to discover who aided you. Luhan,” Minseok exhaled sharply. “I am not sure you would make it out alive, and if you did it would be only a matter of time before one of the servants saved their own hide and told them everything.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” Luhan pulled his hand away. “I am to stay here then.”  
  
“No, that isn’t what I meant.” Minseok sounded frustrated. “I am not going to let you stay here. I promise you that.”  
  
“So what then? When, Minseok? How?” Luhan couldn’t help but appear hurt, staring at Minseok with a mixture of anger and despair.  
  
“I told you about what I was planning, that I wanted to end this all. I am close, Luhan, very close. As soon as everything is said and done we will leave – together.”  
  
“Until then I am to share Jongdae’s bed?” Luhan saw that his words stung, Minseok visibly recoiling.  
  
“I am hoping we will be gone before he returns from the front.”  
  
“Hoping?” Luhan scoffed.  
  
“I am trying!” Minseok was angry. He stood and he stalked towards the window, then whirled around to face Luhan. “I want us to be free, I want _you_ to be free! I am not going to try to escape until I am certain we will both live, that it isn’t all in vain.”  
  
“Certainty is hardly something to rely on. You weren’t certain this would happen, but it did. Must we wait?” Luhan was hovering between arguing his desire for freedom and placating Minseok and his planning. How he wanted to be free, how he wanted to be gone. But would he even do it if Minseok remained behind? Was he arguing for something he didn’t really want?”  
  
“I can’t,” Minseok said firmly, crossing his arms.  
  
Luhan imagined escaping, leaving Minseok, running back to the East, towards freedom. He wasn’t so sure that he could do it anymore, not without Minseok. “Alright, I understand.”  
  
“Thank you.” Minseok relaxed, unfolding his arms as he walked back to where Luhan sat. He crouched down in front of the man and reached out, cupping Luhan’s cheek. “I missed you today.”  
  
“Hm.” Luhan relished the feel of Minseok’s hand, his fingers gently caressing him. Minseok stared lovingly up at him, a small smile playing on his face.  
  
“Minseok, what if they find out?” Luhan asked quietly.  
  
“They won’t,” Minseok assured him.  
  
“Baekhyun.” Luhan didn’t elaborate on what he meant, but Minseok seemed to understand. He pulled his hand away, sighing.  
  
“Baekhyun won’t betray us, even if he does find out.”  
  
“I find that hard to believe. He hates me and the last time I checked you are his master.” Luhan hated the term master, hated using it in relation to Minseok and Baekhyun even more.  
  
“Baekhyun isn’t as terrible as he tries to be.” Minseok sat back down on the bench. “He doesn’t love me, and he knows I don’t love him.”  
  
“Then why is he practically glued to you every time I see you together?”  
  
“You are full of so many questions tonight.” Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Are you starting to doubt this?”  
  
“No.” Luhan shook his head. It wasn’t doubt, it was a need to know. “There is so much I don’t know, so much that _you_ do know. Please, Minseok, at least answer my questions.”  
  
“Baekhyun is very…how do I explain this?” Minseok looked thoughtful. “He cares a lot about his status and how the rest of the court views him. He doesn’t want the others to think he isn’t in some sort of blissful place. Does that make sense?”  
  
“Yet he doesn’t care that it isn’t the truth? He doesn’t mind that you don’t like him?” Luhan found it hard to believe, that as long as the appearance was maintained Baekhyun was fine with the situation.  
  
“He doesn’t have anything he can do about it,” Minseok answered gruffly. “He gave up on me a long time ago, Luhan, he knows it isn’t going to happen. Plus, I am not convinced he likes me that much. He had his eye on Kai for years and before he was given to me, it was not a secret he was chasing Jongdae once it was clear Kai wouldn’t have him.”  
  
“Jongdae?!” Luhan hadn’t thought…didn’t realize. What if…  
  
“Hm. I am not sure if that is still how he feels, but before he was confirmed as my Gariadon he made it no secret that he wanted to belong to Jongdae.”  
  
Luhan wondered if he should say it. He ended up deciding to share what Jongdae had told him many weeks before. “Jongdae told me a story about his mother, about how he would only chose someone to be his Gariadon that he thought he could love. Does that mean he could never love Baekhyun?”  
  
Minseok didn’t seem bothered by the fact that Luhan’s words implied that Jongdae could love Luhan. Instead he shrugged, answering, “It is possible. If Jongdae was interested in Baekhyun he would have taken him as his consort.”  
  
Luhan suddenly laughed, Minseok looking at him with a confused expression. “What is so funny?”  
  
“He has you, and Jongdae claimed me. I can’t do anything but laugh at this point.” Luhan found an immense amount of irony in it all.  
  
“But I have you, and you have me.” Minseok reached out, pulling Luhan to him. “I could care less what the rest of them want, as long as we can be together.”  
  
Luhan couldn’t argue with that statement, melding his body into Minseok’s, eager for another night to reconnect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan traced a finger lazily up Minseok’s chest, sated, his body was relaxed. His head rested on Minseok’s arm, his leg splayed across Minseok’s thighs.  
  
“You told fortunes for all those years.” Minseok stared up at the royal blue fabric overhang.  
  
“Yes. Tao was with me though, I wasn’t alone.” Luhan smiled, thinking of his bird friend.  
  
“I wish I had been there, with both of you.” Minseok’s jaw tightened.  
  
They had spent the evening, into the night, talking, sharing the past ten years in between giving themselves to each other time and time again, a well of passion released as they reconnected.  
  
“Just promise me you will be here now, that you won’t leave.”  
  
“I promise,” Minseok mumbled into Luhan’s hair, planting a chaste kiss in his brown locks. “They would have to drag me away.”  
  
Luhan swallowed, trying to quell back to the memory of when that exact thing occurred, Minseok being dragged away, ten years prior. Willing away the painful memory he hugged Minseok tighter, hating that no matter what he would have to let him go soon, their time together still not entirely free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan’s scream was muffled by a hand placed over his mouth, another hand gripping his waist, pulling him back.  
  
“Morning,” Minseok greeted him roughly, not only physically but verbally. Luhan whirled around, surprised to see Minseok there. He had woken up alone that morning, as was expected. It was mid-morning when he left to take a walk in the gardens, the ever present guards trailing behind him.  
  
Minseok’s hold on his waist relaxed, and Luhan slapped at the man. “You scared me half to death!”  
  
“Sorry.” Minseok smiled widely, clearly not sorry.  
  
Luhan rolled his eyes, but inched forward, throwing his arms over Minseok’s shoulders. The shorter man eased forward, welcoming the contact when Luhan pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Luhan moved away for a moment, catching his breathe.  
  
“I was going to say something about the prettiest flower in the garden.” Minseok’s breath ghosted against Luhan’s lips. “But I thought you might actually slap me then.”  
  
“Good guess.” Luhan smirked, leaning in for more, happy at the unexpected meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“When will you put your plans in motion?” Luhan asked, curious how much Minseok would reveal to him. The knight hadn’t been specific when he spoke of revolution, of ensuring the war ended once and for all.  
  
“Within a fortnight.” Minseok played with Luhan’s hands. They were lying on the floor of Luhan’s chambers, their clothing scattered about the room. They hadn’t made it to the bed, not when Minseok starting nibbling and suckling down Luhan’s neck. A plethora of pillows surrounded them, a couple of candles flickered, casting long shadows in the dimly lit room.  
  
“What will happen?”  
  
“It is the king that started this war,” Minseok said cryptically. “I mean to make sure that he cannot continue waging it.”  
  
“Will you kill him?” Luhan found himself wondering, for the first time, if Jongdae would die too. Did that thought bother him?  
  
“Yes,” Minseok whispered, as if he answered above a whisper the entire city would know of his plans. “That is why I was at his court not long ago. I had to make sure everything was in place. It is also why I had to be the one who captured the person who made an attempt on his life.”  
  
Luhan thought back to when Jongdae had gone missing, to when Minseok had come back a hero for catching the person who dared poison the Western King. “Who did it, I mean, who poisoned him?”  
  
“We did, but not enough to kill him.”  
  
“So who did you capture?”  
  
“No one. Yifan and I brought back a body, but it wasn’t a man we killed and it certainly wasn’t the person who slipped poison into the king’s food.”  
  
“Yifan is loyal to you?”  
  
“He has reason to be, he is from the East as well, though I dare say he took a bit of a different route in ending up here.”  
  
Luhan digested the new information. He imagined what chaos would occur once the Western King was dead. “Jongdae will be king,” Luhan whispered, twining his fingers into Minseok’s.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“And you don’t think he will continue the war?” Luhan, even for the amount of time he had spent alone with Jongdae, didn’t completely understand his ability to continue the war or how he felt about it. He knew the man was bitter, unhappy – but did he see any point in peace?  
  
“He will be at the front when it happens,” Minseok spoke carefully. “When he returns he will find half his court has deserted, his father is deceased, and there are more nobles speaking out for peace than for war.”  
  
“You have been busy.” Luhan couldn’t even begin to understand how Minseok had formulated this, much less begun to execute such a complicated plan from within enemy territory.  
  
“I had reason to be. There is someone I was working very hard to see.” Minseok squeezed Luhan’s hand. “Someone who I wanted very much to meet when there wasn’t the threat of war hanging over our heads.”  
  
“What a lucky man. You shall have to tell him hello for me,” Luhan teased, laughing as Minseok playfully threw himself on top of him, trading caresses for tickles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next night was a blissful repeat of the previous nights, Minseok sneaking into Luhan’s chambers as the sun set, spending the evening and night together as they rediscovered each other’s bodies, sharing their love as they spoke quietly about everything they had missed together and everything that was to come.  
  
It was similar to the other nights with one exception. As the morning hours were quickly approaching, the sun threatening to rise anytime, Minseok dressed, ready to depart. And then the trumpets sounded.  
  
Luhan was half asleep, reacting slowly to the noise. When it hit him exactly what the noise meant, or could mean, he froze. Staring at Minseok he found his shock mirrored in the knight’s pale and frightened expression.  
  
“Is it?” Luhan’s voice cracked as he rushed to the window, watching in horror as the flags were being raised. No, no, no. It couldn’t be. He was supposed to be away for longer, he wasn’t supposed to return so soon.  
  
Minseok was quick to walk to the door. He opened it and spoke to the guards in hushed tones. When he closed the door and returned to Luhan it was clear that he was disturbed. “It is Jongdae.”  
  
“How?” Luhan blurted out, terrified.  
  
“I don’t know why, but stay calm. I will handle this.”  
  
“Your plan, what about – what about –“He couldn’t quite get the words out. “ _What about freedom, what about leaving together, what about us?_ ”  
  
“Stay calm, please.” Minseok pulled Luhan to him, planting a hurried kiss on his lips. “I need to go, now. I love you, remember that.”  
  
And with that Minseok was gone, walking out the door, Luhan terrified at what was to come next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He crawled into bed, pulling the covers over himself to wait. He debated leaving his room, curious if Baekhyun was already on his way to find him, to plan some event or another marking the return of the Western Prince. He quickly dismissed the thought, not willing to initiate any such action himself, preferring to be reactive instead of proactive.  
  
The sun rose, streaks of sunlight filtering in as he listened. The noise from the hallway outside was nothing out of the ordinary. He wondered where Minseok was, if he was meeting with Jongdae, if his plans had completely fallen apart.  
  
Kyungsoo would arrive soon, carrying breakfast, helping Luhan to dress. Yet he waited, not bothering to get out of bed, paralyzed with fear. When he heard the unmistakable sound of boots on stone, he tensed, hoping it wasn’t Jongdae. When he heard the key in the lock he pulled the covers up even more, closing his eyes he pretended to be asleep.  
  
The door opened, clicked shut. Footsteps. “Luhan.”  
  
Luhan didn’t open his eyes, couldn’t. It was Jongdae. Curse the world it was Jongdae. He felt the mattress dip as the prince sat down, followed by a gentle shake to his shoulder. “Luhan, wake up.”  
  
He couldn’t very well keep up the pretense of being asleep, even if he desperately wanted to. Fluttering his eyes open, trying to look as half asleep as possible, he stared up at the prince. The man was smiling brightly. He looked tired, a bit haggard even, but his happiness was unmistakable.  
  
“I have returned to you.” Jongdae leaned in, planting a kiss on the lips that had only hours before moved across Minseok’s torso, his thighs, and his chest. Luhan had to focus in order not to pull away.  
  
“I have missed you so much.” Jongdae reached out, his hand finding Luhan’s hair, caressing him. “Have you been well?”  
  
“Yes.” Luhan knew his voice had no emotion in it, but that was better than showing the amount of anger and disappointment he felt at Jongdae having returned so soon. Emotionless was better than obvious hatred.  
  
When Jongdae moved forward yet again, crashing his lips into Luhan’s eagerly, his intentions were clear. Luhan panicked, knowing that Jongdae wanted to sleep with him. Pushing back on the prince he watched as Jongdae lifted his head, clearly confused. “What is it?”  
  
“My-” Luhan’s voice cracked. “My leg. My leg is in pain this morning.”  
  
Jongdae immediately apologized. “I had nearly forgotten. I am sorry. Of course, you are not entirely healed yet.”  
  
Luhan nodded weakly.  
  
“Are you well enough to take breakfast with me?” Jongdae looked far too hopeful.  
  
“Yes, though it shall take me a moment to walk there.” Luhan regretted agreeing, but realized it was the lesser of two evils.  
  
“Of course, take all the time you need.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan was seated across from Minseok, who was ignoring him. He was the only person that was already at the breakfast table when Luhan limped in after Jongdae, the prince making a point of keeping Luhan’s hand in his own.  
  
“Minseok, I am sure you remember my Gariadon.” Jongdae took his seat at the head of the table. Minseok offered only a cursory nod before returning his attention to his plate.  
  
Sehun and Kai showed up next, Sehun looking no better than he had the last time Luhan had seen him at the feast. He was starting to grow a beard, his haggard and tired appearance accentuated by his sudden lack of grooming. Kai appeared his usual easy going self, joking with Jongdae as soon as he entered the room.  
  
“How nice it is to be back.” Jongdae reached for Luhan’s hand. It was painful, having the prince grab for him when Minseok was only feet away, and not being able to pull away.  
  
Luhan desperately wanted to know why Jongdae was back much earlier than expected but he knew he couldn’t very well ask. Not here, not with Kai and Sehun watching. Thankfully one of the knights bridged the topic.  
  
“I shall never understand how your father can make such decisions on a whim.” Kai took a bite of an apple. “To visit while you are away, calling you back from the front – it still amazes me.”  
  
“He does what he wants, he always has.” Jongdae didn’t seem to take offense to Kai’s statement. Their friendship was too deep for the prince to read anything negative in it. “And to be honest I was growing weary of all of the mud.”  
  
Luhan was revolted that Jongdae found his time raiding Eastern villages to be a nuisance because of mud, but bit his tongue from saying so. “When will His Highness arrive?” Luhan asked, each moment his hand remained in Jongdae’s another second of torture.  
  
“A week, or so. That is what the messenger said. Honestly, knowing my father, it could be as soon as today.” Jongdae sighed. “It will be madness around here until he leaves.”  
  
“You have to admit it is a fun kind of madness,” Kai reminded the prince. “The last time he visited we feasted for days.”  
  
“Hm, and when he left the entire castle was depleted of food and wine. Not exactly an ideal situation when I have my own court to attend to.” Jongdae let Luhan’s hand go, needing both hands to reach for a plate of meat that Sehun passed his way.  
  
Luhan chanced a glance at Minseok. The knight was keeping his eyes trained on Jongdae, betraying nothing of their rekindled romance. Luhan looked away, afraid he would be the one to betray them, the one to make it obvious.  
  
“How many slaves did you return with?” Sehun’s voice was hoarse, Luhan mentally recoiling at how terrible he sounded.  
  
“Maybe…” Jongdae looked thoughtful, “Half a dozen. None that I would deem worthy of working in the castle, however. Though Baekhyun may think differently.”  
  
Luhan wondered if Sehun had asked for selfish reasons, if he was looking for a new Gariadon, a person to fill Yixing’s place. Was he truly heartbroken or only feeling left out?  
  
“Minseok, how was my father when you visited him?”  
  
Minseok answered at once. He seemed so calm and collected it made Luhan feel like a complete failure in terms of controlling his emotions. “Well, his usual self, barking orders left and right while insulting any nobleman that came within ten feet of him.”  
  
Jongdae exhaled sharply. “Will he ever show his age?”  
  
“I doubt it.” Kai suddenly looked at Luhan, like he only just then realized the man was present. “I heard you visited Chanyeol the other day. Please refrain from doing so in the future, unless you want to explain it to my sword.”  
  
Luhan paled, having not expected Kai to bring up the encounter. But why wouldn’t he, Luhan realized, when it was his Gariadon that had been almost punished for the misdeed.  
  
“I-“  
  
“You visited Chanyeol? In his chambers?” Jongdae quirked an eyebrow at Luhan, looking inquisitive but not exactly angry or upset by the news.  
  
“I, um,” Luhan’s voice cracked, “I made a mistake, your highness. It won’t happen again. I am sorry.”  
  
“You truly are a bold one, it is nice to see your actions finally supporting it.” Jongdae cracked a wide smile. “Just stay on the right side of Kai’s sword, please. I don’t have it in me to go looking for someone to replace you.”  
  
A reminder that he was a possession, to be replaced. It was annoying.  
  
Luhan nodded. It was the last time anyone paid attention to him during the meal. They referred instead to discuss Jongdae’s time warring along the Eastern front. Luhan listened, garnering the information that the Eastern Armies had all but abandoned a huge swath of territory to the invaders. It wasn’t unexpected. The Eastern Armies had a tendency to sacrifice what they couldn’t defend. When a servant appeared, all but pulling Jongdae towards his first appointment of the day, Luhan stood to go.  
  
“I shall see you later. We shall celebrate tonight,” Jongdae whispered as he pulled Luhan into a hug. It was painful to see Minseok, a flicker of emotion ever so briefly passing over him, standing a few feet away. Luhan pulled back, unable to stand it any longer.  
  
He left the room, guards trailing behind him, with a heavy heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan threw himself on his bed, face down. He cried, needing an outlet for the despair that the morning’s events had instilled in him. He wept, ignoring how pathetic it was to literally sob his problems into his pillows.  
  
How would he survive Jongdae’s return? How would he survive having Minseok close, but so far away? He knew he would have to, that there was no other choice, but he hated it just the same. There had been a spark of hope the last few days, a future that meant freedom and Minseok, and that future had been pushed indefinitely to a time and place that was not yet determined.  
  
It was Baekhyun who found him asleep, his tear stained face puffy and swollen. Luhan nearly jumped out of bed when he felt the gentle pressure on his shoulder. Wide-eyed and scared he stared up at his fellow concubine.  
  
Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Luhan. “Are you well?”  
  
“Baekhyun?” Luhan asked dumbly, recollecting where he was and what had happened.  
  
“Hm. I am sure that you have heard that the king shall be making a visit within the week,” Baekhyun spoke sternly. “You have a lot to prepare for the visit- not to mention tonight’s gathering to welcome his highness back to the castle.”  
  
Of course, preparations. His official duties. Why else would Baekhyun be staring down at him like that? “I…”  
  
“Follow me, we need to see Gook Ju.” Baekhyun wasn’t interested in listening to excuses. He waited only a minute or two for Luhan to collect himself before striding off towards the kitchens. Luhan followed, faking a limp – his leg having already healed but his need to keep up the lie he told Jongdae earlier in the day causing him to mimic his old injury –trying to remember what he had to tell the woman when it came to a visit from the king.  
  
Baekhyun remembered, because of course he had it all memorized. Where Luhan failed, where his memory was blank, Baekhyun spoke, detailing everything that needed to be done for the monarch’s imminent arrival. Luhan clasped his hands together, nodding at Baekhyun’s instructions, his mind still very much stuck with the memory of Minseok kissing him goodbye that morning, telling him he loved him. If only he could see Minseok again, if only he could have a moment alone with him. He was so distracted by the thought he narrowly missed moving aside when a serving girl walked past him, juggling two large trays. Mumbling an apology he turned his attention back to Baekhyun and Gook Ju, trying with all his might to focus.  
  
Luhan remained quiet for the rest of the meeting, trailing after Baekhyun once everything was said and done.  
  
“I have taken the liberty of cancelling tea today, I believe everyone has some catching up to do,” Baekhyun informed Luhan as they neared their chambers.  
  
Another day Luhan might have argued that it was his place to cancel the concubine’s tea, not Baekhyun, but today he didn’t care.  
  
“Take care, Luhan.” Baekhyun parted ways with Luhan, his goodbye in many ways cryptic, only Luhan didn’t realize it. Not then. Not until later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan led the Gariadon to the feast that evening with a resolution he would be strong, he had to be strong. He would watch Baekhyun cuddle up to Minseok, he would stay by Jongdae’s side, and he would smile and bear it because he had no other choice.  
  
Six hours later his resolve was threatening to crumble. Jongdae had drunk so much wine he was half in his seat, half in Luhan’s, his hands roving over his concubine’s thighs and waist in a way that made Luhan want to shove him off. Baekhyun was tipsy as well, loudly insinuating certain things about the conduct of one of his own. Luhan didn’t have to be a genius to figure out that the man was referring to Luhan’s visit to Chanyeol’s chambers. Further down the table Chanyeol and Kai were nearly making out, while Minseok flitted from group to group, conversing at ease. The tall knight, the one called Yifan, was watching everything with a troubled expression on his face. Luhan made a mental note that he should ask Kyungsoo about him later.  
  
“Did you miss me?” Jongdae asked for the umpteenth time, his hand squeezing Luhan’s thigh under the table. The prince’s breath stunk of wine, Luhan turning his head away lest he gag.  
  
“Of course,” Luhan lied, hoping that someone would stumble over to the prince soon and engage him in another rambling discussion about his time away or the king’s upcoming visit or anything that would have him occupied with something other than Luhan.  
  
“We should retire to your chambers,” Jongdae whispered, leaning in even more. He planted a kiss on Luhan’s neck, no longer caring they were in the feasting hall. Luhan closed his eyes, took deep breath and willed himself to continue.  
  
“I am not certain that my injury will allow such a visit.” Luhan knew that his injury couldn’t be an indefinite excuse but he hoped it would work just a bit longer.  
  
“I will be gentle.” Jongdae planted a second kiss on Luhan’s neck, this time it was open mouthed, sloppy.  
  
Luhan cast a glance down the table. Minseok met his eyes then looked away. It was painful. Terribly so.  
  
“Come on.” Jongdae stood, pulling Luhan to his feet. Before Luhan could turn him down further Jongdae was loudly proclaiming, “I bid you all drink, eat, be merry. I have some important catching up to do.” A few loud whoops and whistles followed his announcement.  
  
Luhan’s wrist was firmly in Jongdae’s grasp as the prince staggered towards the door, his steps uneven, clearly influenced by his intoxicated state. Luhan started to panic, attempting to yank his hand away. Jongdae either ignored his protests or honestly didn’t notice, stumbling farther down the hallway.  
  
“Ow!” Luhan dug his heels in, crying out loudly. Jongdae stopped, letting Luhan’s wrist go. He gave Luhan a curious look.  
  
“My leg.” Luhan reached down, running his hand up the outside of his leg for emphasis. “My leg, I think I twisted it again.”  
  
“You seemed well enough walking into the feast.” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Was he beginning to suspect it was all an act?  
  
“It is painful.” Luhan swallowed, hoping Jongdae would buy it, leaving him alone.  
  
“I said I would be gentle.” Jongdae reached for Luhan once again. “If you want me to carry you to your chambers I shall.”  
  
“No! Please.” Luhan knew that Jongdae would only take what was given to him, and in every way but saying flat out “don’t touch me”, Luhan was telling the man no. “I – it isn’t fair to you.”  
  
“Fair to me?” Jongdae laughed. “You are worried that it isn’t fair to me?”  
  
“I-I mean,” Luhan stuttered, “What fun shall it be if you have to be gentle?”  
  
“You speak as though I have never treated you gently,” Jongdae slurred. “Now let me carry you.”  
  
Luhan choked back a scream as Jongdae reached forward, trying to pick the taller man up. Due to his drunken state he overshot his movements, resulting in a hard fall onto the stone floor of the passageway. His head hit the stone. Luhan gasped at the loud thud.  
  
“Your highness!” It was Minseok, rushing towards them. “Your highness, are you okay?”  
  
Had he been watching? Had he followed them? Luhan crouched down, trying to help the prince to stand.  
  
“Minseok?” Jongdae was confused. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I was going to relieve myself when I heard you fall. Can you stand?” Minseok waved to the guards who had been loitering nearby, not wanting to involve themselves in Jongdae’s tussle with his concubine. They helped the prince to his feet, Jongdae rubbing the back of his head as he stood.  
  
“Please, let me escort you back to the feast, you should sit down.” Minseok stepped back as Jongdae shrugged him off.  
  
“I can walk.” The prince seemed to forget all about Luhan as he stalked back to the feasting hall, his gait still uneven. The guards walked close behind him, swaying with him, attempting to break his fall if he were to tip back again.  
  
Luhan and Minseok watched him stumble into the feasting hall and Luhan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the Prince disappeared from sight. For the second time that night he was grasped by the wrist and led away, though this time it was welcome.  
  
His back collided with the cool stone wall as Minseok pushed him into the stone alcove. Luhan barely had time to register where he was before Minseok’s mouth was on his, a passionate and vigorous kiss that had Luhan gasping, pressing forward, and needing more.  
  
When Minseok moved away, his breath shaky, he hissed, “I can’t stand seeing him touch you.”  
  
Luhan’s hands found Minseok’s waist. He pulled the man to him and initiated another deep kiss, his tongue assaulting Minseok’s mouth. It was possessiveness, but it was welcomed possessiveness. He wanted Minseok, he loved Minseok, and he didn’t love Jongdae. When they broke apart for the second time Luhan voiced his apprehension. “What if we get caught?”  
  
“We won’t,” Minseok whispered, reaching up he cupped Luhan’s cheeks with his hands. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Luhan whispered, searching Minseok’s face, finding comfort in his proximity.  
  
“I will make sure he stays away tonight,” Minseok promised before planting one last kiss on Luhan’s mouth, darting out the alcove and disappearing back towards the feasting hall.  
  
Luhan stood in the alcove, trying to steady his breathing, knowing very well that there were guards nearby that would be ready to accompany him back to his chambers. How much control Minseok had over their ability to keep quiet was starting to eat at Luhan, especially now that Jongdae was back.  
  
Luhan took a step forward, pulling back when he heard footsteps. Bracing his back against the stone wall he watched as someone passed in front of the alcove. He recognized the tall form, broad shoulders. It was Sehun. Luhan hoped he hadn’t seen or heard anything. He knew for certain that Sehun had little love for him or any of the Gariadon and would not hesitate to stand witness to his downfall.  
  
When the footsteps fell silent, Sehun gone, Luhan emerged from his hiding spot. He gathered his robes and made his way towards his chambers, the footsteps of guards falling behind him just as he had expected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan was still in bed, having fallen asleep only as the sun was rising, when Kyungsoo appeared. He had been unable to sleep, afraid Jongdae would come, afraid that in his drunken state he may not care that Luhan had no interest in sleeping with him.  
  
Luhan wondered why Kyungsoo was there, considering he had fully expected Jongdae to call him to breakfast. Perhaps the prince was angry. The thought had Luhan feeling tense, wondering if he had set himself so far back it would be only hours until he was sent to the mines.  
  
Kyungsoo seemed to sense his confusion. “You are to be dressed for riding. His highness shall meet you in the courtyard.”  
  
Luhan noted the bundle of riding clothes in Kyungsoo’s arms. Glumly he rose from bed, letting the boy dress him. He considered feigning more pain, trying to get out of what was before him – yet the momentary thought that Jongdae may cast him aside, sending him to a fate almost as bad as death itself, had Luhan mustering the willpower to go through with it.  
  
It was terrible being so conflicted, Luhan feeling like he had become the epitome of a shallow human being. He hated the position he was in, yet he had played the part with an end goal in mind, using Jongdae the same way the prince was using him. Then Minseok had arrived and everything he had once thought worth pursuing seemed empty. Still, while Jongdae was back, he needed to survive. He needed to remain in his favor so he could see Minseok’s plans of revolution come to fruition. In many ways he was still doing everything for Minseok, still playing the part so he could dream of freedom in the East with the man he loved. It was just that the circumstances had changed, the path to get there had shifted, and now it was even more painful to play the part of a willing concubine.  
  
Jongdae was in the courtyard, waiting, when Luhan appeared. The prince gestured for the guards to leave them. When the men were out of sight he pulled Luhan into a gentle embrace.  
  
“I am so, so sorry about last night,” Jongdae whispered, his hands tracing soothing circles on Luhan’s back. “I missed you so much it was maddening, but I had no right to be so demanding. Can you forgive me?”  
  
“I forgive you,” Luhan answered, hesitantly raising his own arms to return the hug.  
  
Jongdae moved back, a smile playing at his lips. Luhan had to admit the prince was handsome. Perhaps if they had met in another lifetime, in another place, as different people, Luhan would have liked the idea of being with such a man.  
  
“To make it up to you, assuming you are willing, I would like to go for a ride – away from the castle.” Jongdae motioned towards the pack hanging off the horse. “I brought breakfast, so you shan’t starve.”  
  
“That would be nice.” Luhan found himself agreeing to the outing, not willing to try his luck with denying the prince again. Especially not when he was obviously so smitten with him.  
  
Jongdae helped Luhan onto the horse before mounting the beast himself. “Hold on,” Jongdae instructed, spurring the animal into a steady trot. Luhan grasp Jongdae’s waist, holding tightly as they rode out the northern gate of the castle towards the wilderness beyond the white stone walls. Guards trailed after them, keeping a respectable distant but still present, ensuring the safety of their prince.  
  
The strong western wind felt refreshing for once, Luhan sucking in deep breaths as the cool air rushed past him. Jongdae brought the animal into a gallop and Luhan tightened his hold as they raced across the flat, green fields. The forest loomed ahead, Jongdae slowing the horse as they entered the tree line.  
  
They slowly made their way through the forest, riding for a few minutes before stopping in a clearing. Jongdae hopped down first. He held out his arm for support and helped Luhan down. Jongdae was all smiles as he reached into his pack, pulling out a blanket and bundle of food.  
  
“I am afraid I do not have as much time to eat with you as I would like.” Jongdae spread the blanket out, motioning for Luhan to sit. The concubine complied, adjusting his robes as he sat on the soft blanket.  
  
“How is your leg?” Jongdae asked as he untied the bundle, pulling out fruit and bread.  
  
“Um, better.” Luhan added, “The pain comes and goes.”  
  
“You are lucky you didn’t lose your leg.” Jongdae offered a piece of fruit to the concubine, Luhan taking it.  
  
“Yes, I am.” Luhan recalled Minseok rescuing him, carrying him back to camp, saving him in more ways than one.  
  
“Luhan, when my father comes I do not want you to be intimidated.”  
  
“Intimidated?” Luhan repeated.  
  
“Hm. He is rather strong willed and will likely seek you out – you are the first person I have ever taken as a Gariadon, after all. He shall be curious.” Jongdae bit into a piece of fruit, chewing loudly. “Be yourself and don’t be too frightened by his questions,” the prince spoke in between chews.  
  
“Will he stay long?”  
  
“Hm. I never know. He rarely makes the trip, once every few years and each time he sets his own timeline.”  
  
“Does he never go to war?” Luhan knew he did at one time. He had been the man who had taken Minseok after all.  
  
“No, not for years.” Jongdae suddenly seemed bored with the subject of his father, changing the subject to Luhan’s welfare. “Were you treated well in my absence? Did you enjoy your freedom?”  
  
“Yes, everything was well. It was a long healing process.”  
  
“Minseok, Kai and Sehun didn’t trouble you, did they?”  
  
“N-no,” Luhan hoped he wasn’t blushing.  
  
“Very good. They can get out of hand when they don’t have someone to remind them of their place.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Sehun, he is …well, I don’t think he is over what happened, the poor fool. Kai, he can be rather spur of the moment. Minseok….” Jongdae took another bite, chewing. “He is calmer than the others, I suppose.”  
  
“He is older than them, no?” Luhan shouldn’t be asking about Minseok, he knew he shouldn’t be, yet he couldn’t hold back. He wondered just what Minseok meant to Jongdae, just how the man defined their friendship.  
  
“Yes. I tend to think he is a bit more careful too. After everything he went through to achieve knighthood he treats the position with the utmost respect. He is loyal…a good friend.” Jongdae tossed the apple core aside, leaning back and supporting himself on his outstretched arms. “I had no problem naming him my second-in-command.”  
  
“Baekhyun said he was from the East.” Luhan finished his piece of fruit, eyeing up a slice of bread. He held back, not feeling particularly hungry.  
  
“He is. Though he is worth half a dozen men born in the West,” Jongdae chuckled, Luhan staring at him wide-eyed. Was he suspicious of Luhan’s questions? “Why are we talking about my knights when it is our first time alone together in weeks?”  
  
Jongdae sat up, his eyes raking over Luhan’s face. “May I kiss you?”  
  
Luhan nodded, bracing himself as Jongdae closed the space between them. It was a rather chaste kiss. Jongdae was gentle as his hand found the back of Luhan’s neck. “I missed you more than you would ever know,” Jongdae’s words ghosted along Luhan’s cheek. A trail of reverent kisses following his breath.  
  
Luhan let himself be led, let Jongdae inch forward, leaning back as Jongdae lowered him to the blanket. He tried to disassociate himself from what was happening, to separate himself from the caresses, the soothing words, Jongdae’s wandering hands. He knew where things were leading and he was letting it happen.  
  
Closing his eyes, he went limp, allowing Jongdae to do as he pleased. As the Western Prince pushed his robes up, teasing against his thighs, his stomach, he found his mind wandering to Minseok. As he lay willing, he thought of Minseok. He thought of how little difference there was between them all things considered.  
  
Minseok rode under the banner of the Western Kingdom, killing and warring in their name, his motivation an end to the madness, a freedom. Luhan lay bare, a Western Prince driving into him again and again, his motivation to find a life away from this place, to be free. They played with power in the same ways, shaping and molding what they could obtain to meet their own goals, their own path to a life they wanted together.  
  
Luhan used sex, Minseok used his sword. In the end they had both done things that couldn’t be lightly excused, forgiven, or understood. Yet at that moment, as Luhan gasped at the way Jongdae began thrusting into him, hard and fast, he realized that he understood, he forgave, and he could accept it all because Minseok understood too. Of course, they both understood, they only did what they had to do.  
  
When Jongdae let out a strangled moan, spilling his seed into Luhan, the concubine lay hard, having not found his own release. When Jongdae reached between them, stroking Luhan to completion, the concubine cried out, spasming with the power of his orgasm. As Jongdae rolled off of him he found that he suddenly had little regret. He had done what he had to, Minseok would understand.


	6. Part 6

“May I speak to you?” Chanyeol had made a point to approach Luhan the moment Baekhyun and Leo were otherwise engaged, stalking the length of the tea hall. Luhan hadn’t spoken to Chanyeol in depth since he had saved him from punishment.  
  
Luhan stood, following Chanyeol to a corner of the room, “What is it?”  
  
Chanyeol looked over his shoulder nervously before speaking, as if he was ensuring no one was close enough to overhear. “Last night, Baekhyun followed Jongdae to bed.”  
  
“What?” Luhan furrowed his brow, not sure that he was understanding what Chanyeol was trying to tell him.  
  
“Look, I know you aren’t interested in the prince, I am only telling you because I am afraid what he is up to.” It was no wonder Chanyeol looked nervous. He was already afraid of Baekhyun, and to tell Luhan what he saw probably had he terrified.  
  
“Wasn’t Minseok there?” Luhan, for all that he knew about Baekhyun and Minseok’s true relationship or lack thereof, couldn’t believe that Baekhyun would so blatantly indicate his relationship with his master was anything but perfect. On top of that, knowing Jongdae had taken him to his chambers was indicative that something had changed – something that could indicate Jongdae’s interests were shifting drastically away from Luhan. Did he, could he, love Baekhyun? Jongdae’s words about only taking a consort that he could love flooded back. Was Luhan only a matter of days away from being shucked off, thrown to a fate in the mines?  
  
“No, he had left. Listen, I don’t think they wanted to be seen. I was waiting for Kai and they all but snuck out, but I saw them in the passageway.” Chanyeol placed a hand on Luhan’s shoulder. “I am telling you because I am worried what he is up to. Be careful, friend.”  
  
“Thank you for letting me know.” Luhan patted Chanyeol’s hand. “You are truly my only friend in this place.”  
  
“Telling secrets in the corner, are we?” Baekhyun interrupted the exchange, Chanyeol quickly pulling away and making his way back towards his seat. Luhan looked at Baekhyun, really looked at him. Had he made his move, filling the void when Luhan had turned Jongdae away? How many times had it happened? Had Jongdae, for all of his words about love and only having one Gariadon, decided he had chosen incorrectly?  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of telling secrets, Baekhyun. This place has too many ears,” Luhan replied, returning to his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan watched as Jongdae let the arrow fly, the projectile thudding into the tightly packed hay. The prince had hit the red painted target dead on. Smiling he retrieved another arrow and shot again. Luhan stood at the sidelines, hands clasped together watching.  
  
It was a surprise to find himself at the archery range, standing next to Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and a few of the other Gariadon as the prince and his knights practiced. They had been nearing the end of tea when the order came, delivered by a servant. Their presence was requested by his highness. Luhan wondered if this second outing of the day was another attempt at an apology, a thought made that much more confusing by what Chanyeol had told him about Baekhyun and Jongdae.  
  
Luhan couldn’t help his eyes from wandering to where Minseok stood, dressed in a green tunic, his dark hair blowing in the wind. How he wished he could find a moment to be alone with the man, to kiss him, to ask the questions eating away at him.  
  
“His highness excels, as usual.” Baekhyun clapped as Jongdae’s arrow hit the dead center of the target again, Luhan belatedly following his show of approval. “Luhan, you are truly a lucky man.”  
  
When Minseok stepped up, showing his own talents with the bow, Luhan couldn’t help but repay Baekhyun. “But surely, Baekhyun, your own master is nothing to be ashamed of.” He found some satisfaction at the way Baekhyun’s jaw momentarily tightened, before he made a show of agreeing.  
  
The Gariadon watched as Kai stepped up, his skill less honed than Minseok and Jongdae. Chanyeol seemed to disagree, cheering on the knight with fervor. When he was done shooting he stalked over to his Gariadon and planted a kiss on the man’s lips in front of everyone.  
  
“Leave it for the bedroom!” Jongdae yelled at his knight, pushing Sehun towards the range.  
  
Sehun shot Jongdae an annoyed look before walking over to retrieve an arrow. “Kai – listen to your betters. Leave it for the bedroom, or at least a dark hallway.” Luhan could have sworn the knight looked his way as he spoke.  
  
Luhan paled. Had Sehun seen? Did he know about Minseok and Luhan? Had he…shaking off his concern he tried to pay attention to Sehun as he clumsily shot. Yet he could not focus. If Sehun knew…would it only be a matter of time before he told Jongdae? No, if he knew he certainly would have told Jongdae already, Luhan was certain of it. Why would he hold onto such information when he fully hated the entirety of the Gariadon, holding it against them for Yixing’s escape?  
  
Luhan couldn’t find a reason for the man holding his tongue, not having the foresight to understand why doing so may be to Sehun’s benefit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the door to his chambers opened a few hours after dinner, Luhan fully expected it to be Jongdae paying him an early visit. When Minseok walked into his room he had to blink a few times before believing it was really him. He hadn’t expected Minseok to be bold enough to visit him in his chambers, not with Jongdae in residence.  
  
Minseok rushed forward, pulling Luhan into his arms. Luhan was still in shock, only easing into the embrace when he realized it was truly Minseok holding him.  
  
“Have you been well?” Minseok hugged Luhan so tightly to him the man felt he couldn’t breathe. But he didn’t mind, not really.  
  
“I can’t believe you are here,” Luhan was still in shock as Minseok led him to the bed, sitting down next to him.  
  
“I came as soon as I could. Jongdae is busy,” Minseok explained, like that would be enough if they were somehow discovered together.  
  
Luhan needed to feel Minseok, to be as near to him as possible. He peppered the knight’s face in gentle kisses, melding into him, relishing in being held. “What of your plan?” Luhan asked as he intertwined his hand with Minseok’s, wishing the moment never had to end.  
  
“We shall act once the king returns to Dinas Gwynn and Jongdae returns to the front,” Minseok assured him. “It will be sooner than you think.”  
  
“Minseok, Chanyeol told me something today, I am afraid that Jongdae has set his sights on Baekhyun.”  
  
“On Baekhyun?” Minseok was visibly confused. “I wouldn’t worry, not yet.”  
  
“Are you certain?”  
  
“Yes, if he was thinking of discarding you it would be more obvious than whispers of a night spent together.”  
  
Luhan found reassurance in Minseok’s words, reassurance in his touches.  
  
“This is torture,” Luhan whispered, knowing from the pained look in Minseok’s eyes he felt the same.  
  
They wasted no more time talking, Minseok finding Luhan’s lips, laying claim to the man he loved. Luhan moaned, carding his hands through Minseok’s hair. He was so distracted he only registered the noise of the key in the lock when Minseok suddenly pulled away.  
  
Luhan gasped, staring at the door as it began to open. Minseok bolted. He rushed to the far end of the room and darted behind the long royal blue curtains just in time – the door opening as he disappeared from sight.  
  
“Did I startle you?” Jongdae was all smiles as he approached Luhan, apparently completely unaware that Minseok was hiding only feet away.  
  
“I – I, yes.” This was bad, very bad.  
  
“I find myself saying sorry a lot lately.” Jongdae sat on the bed. “I was able to get rid of the pesky ministers early tonight. I missed you.”  
  
It was a nightmare. A waking nightmare as Jongdae reached for Luhan. His mind went blank as Jongdae’s mouth found his own, then trailed lower, to his neck. Jongdae teased with his tongue, licks, suckles, his hands trailing over Luhan’s torso. Luhan stiffened. Minseok was there, he was there and he would see. Minseok knowing and Minseok seeing were two very different things.  
  
Luhan looked towards the curtains, Jongdae’s back turned to the window, his mouth attached to Luhan’s Adams apple, suckling. He stared towards the window, towards the hidden form of his lover. He needed to do something, he needed to stop Jongdae-  
  
A loud knock on the door saved Luhan from having to think of his own escape method.  
  
“What?!” Jongdae yelled towards the door, clearly not amused.  
  
“Your highness, His majesty is expected to arrive within the hour.” It was Baekhyun.  
  
Jongdae groaned. “I shall be there soon.”  
  
“Your highness, your presence is required in the throne room.” Baekhyun wasn’t letting up, causing Jongdae to pound a fist into the mattress. “I am coming!” he roared, sitting up.  
  
“My father knows how to ruin every bit of pleasure I have,” Jongdae spat, clearly angry.  
  
“Will I see you later tonight?” Luhan was asking because he didn’t want a repeat, didn’t want Jongdae barging in unannounced, on the small chance Minseok was bold enough to stick around.  
  
“Why?” Jongdae asked. “Are you as angry as I?”  
  
“Hm.” Luhan tried to look heartbroken.  
  
“Likely not. I shall be busy listening to that old man drone on,” Jongdae sighed. “I best go before Baekhyun gives me a tongue lashing.”  
  
With that the prince left, his goodbye a kiss on Luhan’s lips, lingering long enough that Baekhyun once again interrupted. It was a good thirty seconds after the door shut, the key clicking in the lock, when Minseok emerged from hiding. The look on his face was intense, a mixture of anger and jealousy, unlike anything Luhan had ever seen.  
  
“I would have sent him away, I would have-“Luhan stuttered, not wanting Minseok to get the wrong idea.  
  
If Luhan didn’t want it, didn’t need it as much as Minseok it would have been an assault. Minseok was on top of Luhan, pushing him into the bed, tugging at his robes. His kisses were bruising, intense as he covered every inch of skin that he could with nips and bites. Luhan gasped, letting himself be pulled up, his robes tossed aside, Minseok stripping with the same frenzy.  
  
“I can’t stand seeing him touch you,” Minseok growled, not waiting for Luhan to respond, to make excuses or apologize before he was spreading him wide. “You are mine.”  
  
Luhan was hard. Minseok’s possessive actions had turned him on, instilling a desire in him that he didn’t know possible. When Minseok inserted two fingers into Luhan’s mouth, the concubine sucked on them greedily, knowing full well what Minseok was planning. He didn’t wait long before he removed his fingers, a blur of movement before Luhan found himself throwing his head back at the pain. Minseok inserted his digits, roughly easing Luhan open. It was painful but it was good, so good.  
  
Minseok leaned in, angling his fingers as he captured Luhan’s mouth, a greedy and sloppy kiss. Minseok was scissoring his fingers, moving them apart as Luhan opened up to him.  
  
“Say you are mine,” Minseok’s voice was husky, wanton, as he removed his fingers. Luhan gasped.  
  
“Say it,” Minseok repeated, spreading Luhan’s legs wider, lining his hard cock up with Luhan’s hole.  
  
“I am yours,” Luhan moaned, grabbing at the bed covers as Minseok seated himself in one intense thrust. Luhan knew it wouldn’t be slow, gentle love making. Minseok was too worked up for anything of the sort. The knight gripped Luhan’s legs, pushing forward with all his force. The pain was searing, but a burn that Luhan needed, a burn that was a claim on his body, a claim he wanted.  
  
Minseok slammed into him, Luhan reaching down and taking his own length in his hand, fisting in time with Minseok’s maddening pace. It was a heady feeling, being filled so roughly. He looked up at Minseok, where the man was biting his bottom lip, his pupils blown as he grunted.  
  
“I am yours,” Luhan repeated before letting out a strangled sound, coming onto his hand. Minseok‘s thrusts lost their rhythm, a moment later he collapsed on top of Luhan, spasming. Luhan held him as he rode out his orgasm, planting tender kisses on his hairline, a strange feeling after their rough lovemaking.  
  
When Minseok finally raised his head, easing out of Luhan, he looked pained. “Did I hurt you?”  
  
“No.” Luhan smiled reassuringly.  
  
Minseok rolled over on his back, pulling Luhan to him, “I... was that okay?”  
  
“Hm,” Luhan sighed contently, easing into Minseok’s side. “Though I don‘t think you should stay long.”  
  
Minseok nodded, planting a kiss on Luhan’s brow. After a few moments of silence the knight spoke. “I know you are doing what you must, but it drives me mad to see it.”  
  
“I know,” Luhan whispered against Minseok’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Luhan placed a gentle kiss on Minseok’s lips. Even if they couldn’t be together openly, even if they were both playing a game of power, a path towards freedom, even if Luhan wasn’t sharing his bed with Minseok alone, the knight was the only man he could – would, ever love.  
  
Minseok dressed quietly, the lovers engaging in another long and languid mess of kisses before the knight slipped away. Neither knew when they would have a chance to be alone again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The thought of facing the King, the specter that had haunted Luhan’s nightmares for a decade, settled in that night. He hated the man, he was the reason Minseok had been taken, he was the reason the war continued, he was the reason he had lost ten years with the man he loved. A little bit of him wondered if the king would recognize him but he quickly dismissed the thought. A war mongering hellion likely stared at hundreds of Eastern peasants in the face. The likelihood he would remember one over the other was remote.  
  
Luhan barely slept that night regardless, afraid for what was to come. He had worked out the details of the Gariadon responsibilities with Baekhyun as much as he could, given the monarch’s apparently unpredictable nature. The only thing for certain was that they would be in ceremonial dress and Luhan would lead them where they were called. Where that may be was completely wide open.  
  
When Kyungsoo appeared, ceremonial robes in hand, Luhan gave him a questioning look.  
  
“His Majesty is prepared to begin the celebrations,” Kyungsoo explained emotionlessly, setting the robes down as two serving men appeared with a tub, returning several times to fill it.  
  
“What should I expect?” Luhan asked as he sunk into the steaming water, Kyungsoo sprinkling the tub with fragrant petals.  
  
“Expectations are meaningless with the King. He does as he pleases and it often has little rhyme or reason.”  
  
“I am afraid,” Luhan muttered.  
  
“You should be,” Kyungsoo confirmed. Luhan had come to find Kyungsoo’s presence soothing in some ways; his brutal honesty was not always one of those ways.  
  
Luhan dressed in the elaborate blue robes. Kyungsoo adjusted the fabric carefully before declaring Luhan was presentable.  
  
Luhan was nervous as he led the procession of the Gariadon towards the feasting room. Baekhyun stayed close by his side.  
  
“Remember what you have learned,” Baekhyun whispered, apparently more confident in Luhan’s ability to retain knowledge than the man himself.  
  
When they reached the feasting hall Luhan paused, taken aback by the fact the room was already brimming with activity. Looking towards the head of the table he stilled, seeing that the seat was already occupied. It was the king, the man who had visited his nightmares for years.  
  
“Move,” Baekhyun hissed, pushing Luhan forward. Those gathered payed the Gariadon little mind as they filtered into the vast hall, attempting to take their seats without drawing attention to themselves.  
  
Luhan noticed the seat next to Jongdae, noticed that the vacant chair was sitting right in-between Minseok and Jongdae. He swallowed, head bowed, as he gracefully made his way to the empty spot. Jongdae turned, offering a wide smile as Luhan slipped into the chair.  
  
The King, the devil, was loudly telling a story, laughing and then awkwardly pausing for effect. He didn’t seem to notice Luhan or the others and Luhan thankful for the lack of attention. He chanced a glance at Minseok, but the knight was busy greeting Baekhyun. Looking across the table Luhan saw Leo and his master, Kai and Chanyeol, and Sehun seated very near the king. There were many faces that Luhan did not recognize, likely those who had traveled with the king.  
  
Luhan kept his eyes focused downwards, not daring to look at the monarch, too afraid of drawing attention to himself. His plan seemed to work, the king laughing and conversing loudly as the minutes passed. When Jongdae joined in on the conversation, recounting his own battlefield exploits, Luhan tensed, afraid. When his fears were realized he felt like throwing up, his stomach churning.  
  
“Son, were you planning on introducing me to your whore?” The king laughed boisterously at his own words and those surrounding them chuckling along. Luhan blanched, his fists clenched in his lap.  
  
“Ah, yes. Father, this is my Gariadon, Luhan.” Jongdae sounded pleasant, too pleasant as he made the introduction.  
  
“A pretty little thing,” the king remarked. “Look at me, boy.”  
  
Luhan braced himself, making eye contact with the king. He stared at the man, flashing back to ten years before, when the same man stared down at him, laughing, as he demanded a ransom. He was aged, a few new scars jutted across his handsome face, but he was the same. Dark brown eyes. Dark brown hair. Perfect features, a glint in his eyes that spoke of cruelty. Luhan tried to hold his head up without shooting the beast a dirty look, without indicating how much he hated him.  
  
“To think I was considering Sehun’s request,” the king laughed, never breaking eye contact, “I am not sure I could send such a pretty thing away.”  
  
Sehun’s request? Luhan wasn’t sure what the man was referring to.  
  
“Your majesty, I am happy you were entertaining the idea.”  
  
As soon as the monarch looked to Sehun, Luhan did the same, confused what idea Sehun was referring to.  
  
“The boy is bitter his whore ran away.” The king nudged at his son, smirking. “I dare say the rest of you are happy enough with your pets.”  
  
“I am not sure that is the case,” Sehun spoke evenly.  
  
“If that is not the case, speak your mind, Sir Sehun!” Jongdae was being formal, too formal. The outrage was evident in his tone, the fact one of his knights had apparently brought such a complaint to his father seemingly unknown to the prince.  
  
“I have witnessed with my own eyes how the Gariadon flit from room to room, spreading their legs for whomever will give them a pretty word.” Sehun glared at Luhan, a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
Luhan felt like the room was spinning.  
  
“What are you referring to?” Jongdae demanded, clearly upset.  
  
“It is no secret, your highness, that your Gariadon meets others in secluded alcoves,” Sehun drawled, his eyes never leaving Luhan. “Though I dare say he isn’t the only guilty party.”  
  
“That is a lie!” Jongdae stood, pounding his fist on the table. Luhan didn’t dare look at Minseok, didn’t dare. He felt sick. So Sehun knew, so he had waited to say anything...he had waited so he could deal a blow with the utmost damage.  
  
“Oh – how interesting.” The King seemed amused by the fact. “My son, your court is in disarray.”  
  
“He is lying,” Jongdae protested, his hands firmly planted on the table he stared Sehun down. “How dare you betray me?!”  
  
“It is not a betrayal if it is true.” Sehun was composed, confident, apparently relishing the way he had set off the Western prince.  
  
“Oh hoh, interesting.” The king clapped his hands furiously. “I dare say this warrants a joust!”  
  
Luhan stared in horror as the king pointed towards Jongdae, “Name your champion, son.”  
  
“I name Sir Minseok,” Jongdae growled, Luhan horrified. A joust? A champion? He recalled the brief explanation that Baekhyun had given him on the matter. The Westerners, with their distorted code of chivalry had an honor system, not often invoked, that allowed them to stage a fight, a joust, to prove the right from the wrong.  
  
“Very good. And you?” The king directed his attention to Sehun.  
  
“Sir Kai,” Sehun announced.  
  
“It seems my visit was not in vain!” The king clapped his hands, rubbing them together. His eyes were sparkling, the idea of a joust seeming to please him. “This afternoon then! I don’t want our champions growing too used to the idea.”  
  
Luhan felt the hand on his knee, knowing it was Minseok. He reached for his hand, unable to resist, needing any comfort he could receive. His dark world had just become that much darker.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The feasting ended near midday, the king proclaiming the knights needed to practice for the hastily arranged fight ahead of them. Luhan rose numbly from his seat. Jongdae had whispered dozens of soothing words into his ear, made a show of wrapping his arms around his concubine as a display of trust. Any indication he was thinking of throwing Luhan off seeming to be a foolish thought. Yet it didn’t matter, it didn’t help. The only, small comfort he received was the few seconds he held Minseok’s hand in his own. The rest of the time he sat petrified of what was to come.  
  
“We have things to discuss.” Baekhyun snagged Luhan, taking his arm, as soon as they left the feasting hall. He practically dragged Luhan towards a small room off of the main hall, closing the door before he erupted.  
  
“Is what Sehun says true?!”  
  
Luhan stared at Baekhyun as if the man had slapped him. He spoke without censoring his words. “Is it not true you share Jongdae’s bed?”  
  
Baekhyun backed up, a momentary glimpse of weakness. “What?”  
  
“Is it not true you have slept with the prince?”  
  
“Who told you that?” Baekhyun demanded.  
  
“So it is true,” Luhan laughed. “You are guilty.”  
  
“Whose bed do you share, Luhan?” Baekhyun countered.  
  
“I suppose we shall see what is true and what is not. Is not the joust a determining factor per the rules of the court?” It was petty, sure it was horribly petty to throw such a thing in Baekhyun’s face, yet it was what Luhan had at his disposal. He was too worked up to be nice, too upset to care that he was going for the throat.  
  
“I hope for your sake neither man dies,” Baekhyun spat back. “If Minseok dies because of your inability to stay faithful I will…” Baekhyun paused, shaking with anger.  
  
“I think you forget I am a slave, Baekhyun, the same as you. Faithful is a very odd word to describe our situation no matter _how many years_ we have played with our captors.” Luhan walked past the man, opening the door. He was done with the conversation. The thought of Minseok dying was too horrible to contemplate, too brutal for his mind to consider- arguing with Baekhyun would only make everything worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan sat on the trestle bench, fighting back a desire to rebel, to trash his room, to demand to be let out, or to flee. He needed to stop it, he couldn’t let Minseok be injured – or worse –die, because of their situation. He debated his options. What if he threw himself from the window? What if he stopped any such question of fidelity because he ceased to be?  
  
When his door opened he didn’t bother to look to see who entered.  
  
“Luhan.” It was Kyungsoo, and it was strange to hear the boy speak his name. They were very familiar with each other, but yet the boy rarely if ever spoke to him in such a straightforward manner.  
  
Luhan watched as the eunuch walked to him and crouched down, placing a hesitant hand on Luhan’s own. “Luhan, listen to me. Minseok has sent a message.”  
  
Luhan was certainly listening. He needed to hear from Minseok.  
  
“He said you shouldn’t worry, he shall throw his lance, as will Kai.” Kyungsoo was serious, his wide eyed expression dripping of sincerity. “You don’t need to worry.”  
  
“He will?” Luhan bit his bottom lip, trying to refrain from crying.  
  
Kyungsoo nodded. “It is common practice for the jousters to reach an agreement like this, to end the duel without a winner, to declare the matter over with, neither confirming nor denying – a sacrifice for both parties.”  
  
“But Sehun-“  
  
Kyungsoo seemed different, bold, as he interrupted Luhan. “He will have had his fun and have to deal with his bitterness alone. Now please, tell me you won’t try anything crazy.” It was strange how well the eunuch recognized his train of thought, how well he had come to know him in the last few months.  
  
“Kyungsoo…” Luhan couldn’t fight the tears anymore, his voice cracking as he sobbed.  
  
Kyungsoo pulled him into a hug, Luhan embracing the eunuch.  
  
“I know how hard it is, Luhan, to be in love behind enemy lines.” Kyungsoo patted Luhan’s back, trying to soothe him.  
  
Luhan didn’t question what Kyungsoo meant, too engrossed in his own sorrow. In retrospect he should have, at least so he would learn who may share his sorrow when all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The king sat on a dais, Jongdae by his side. When Luhan entered the jousting area, a part of the castle grounds he had never seen before, his eyes searched not for the monarch or his son – he was looking for Minseok. Despite Kyungsoo’s words Luhan could not help but fear what would occur. Would they really throw their lances aside, proclaiming a peaceful if not exactly conclusive end to Sehun’s accusations? Or perhaps something else would happen. The thought of Minseok being injured made Luhan’s stomach churn.  
  
He spotted Minseok across the jousting field, fiddling with his saddle. He buried the desire to run to him and followed Baekhyun’s lead, climbing onto the dais to take his seat on the far left side, along with the other Gariadon.  
  
The court trumpeters were present, waiting for the sign to announce the beginning of the joust. Luhan spotted Kai at the other end of the field, inspecting a lance held by one of the squires. Luhan looked to Chanyeol, seated a few spaces away. He appeared nervous, pale and still. Luhan felt guilty that Kai had to be dragged into this mess, for Chanyeol’s sake at least.  
  
Luhan turned his attention back to Minseok, watching as the man mounted his horse with a fluid motion. He was in full armor, a sight that Luhan had never seen. The silver armor was shining in the sunlight, an impressive sight. Minseok grabbed the lance that was held out to him, closing his visor with his free hand. Luhan found his body reacting to each movement. He began sweating, his heartbeat became erratic, his hands clenched in fists as he kept his eyes trained on Minseok.  
  
“Let us hope that this ends well,” Baekhyun muttered. Luhan ignored the comment. He was already so worked up he didn’t need to indulge in another verbal match with Baekhyun.  
  
When the trumpets sounded, Minseok lined his horse up with the mark drawn in the sandy dirt, lance held upright.  
  
“Sir Minseok, Sir Kai, I bid you to joust for the honor of Luhan de Jongdae and the accusations against him.” King Junmyeon, voice booming, gave the men the signal to begin.  
  
It was a blur as his horse bolted forward, Luhan sucking in a breath as he watched Minseok’s dark steed race towards Kai’s white one. Kai had his lance up, a good sign, Luhan thought. Kyungsoo must be right, he must be correct –they would pass by each other without ever crashing their lances into each other.  
  
When the riders neared each other, the cheers of the crowd thundering around them, the unexpected occurred. Luhan gasped as he watched – horrified. Minseok’s horse bucked up, nearly throwing Minseok. The knight lost control of his lance, the long weapon slipping from his hands just as Kai passed him. Collective shouts rang out all around the jousting field as Minseok’s lance slammed into Kai, knocking the knight from his horse with a crashing thud. The knight’s body fell unnaturally from his steed. Minseok’s lance splintered with the contact, dropping from the knight’s hand as his horse bucked and galloped, control over the animal finally regained at the end of the jousting field. Minseok slipped from his horse, scrambling towards where Kai lay, his horse long ago reaching the opposite end of the field.  
  
“I hope you are proud of yourself,” Baekhyun hissed, standing up.  
  
Luhan felt the tears well, the horror course through him as he watched Minseok and half a dozen others – Sehun, Jongdae, Yifan, scrambling towards the fallen knight. He didn’t dare look at Chanyeol, he heard his screams. What had he done? What had he done?  
  
A hard slap wrenched his head to the side. Luhan raised a hand to his cheek he found Chanyeol looming over him. “If he is dead I will never forgive you.”  
  
“I...” Luhan’s words were stuck in his throat.  
  
“You played them all and you aren’t even the one who has to suffer.” Luhan had never seen Chanyeol angry, not like this. It was frightening – yet completely warranted.  
  
Luhan sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes tightly he listened to the cries, the shouts, the chaos surrounding him. He didn’t dare look, he didn’t dare see if Kai lay dead. He didn’t dare.  
  
“I proclaim Luhan de Jongdae innocent of all charges levied against him.” It was King Junmyeon, the man that Luhan hated more than anyone else. It was King Junmyeon announcing his innocence as Kai lay injured. A Westerner, laying broken and bloodied in a violent show of defending Luhan’s fidelity.  
  
When he opened his eyes he chanced a glance at the field, and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine. Jongdae was there, alongside his knights. The prince glared up at Luhan, and the look he sent him was anything but loving. It was cold, angry, and distrustful. Kai’s injury had changed something, Luhan knew it.  
  
Luhan stood and rushed from the dais, the need to throw up too great to ignore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sir Kai lives,” Kyungsoo spoke slowly.  
  
Luhan pulled the bedcovers up to his neck, staring at the stone wall of his chambers. So he lived, so he was alive. It was good news, yet…  
  
“Kyungsoo, tell Minseok we are still in danger.” Luhan worried for Minseok, worried for what he was feeling after the freak accident injured Kai. The man was a Westerner after all, yet…he was Minseok’s friend, wasn’t he? The lines between them, between hating and fondness and power and weakness had blurred into a chaotic threat – he wasn’t safe anymore. He probably never was. Chanyeol hated him now and Chanyeol knew all about his feelings towards Minseok. Then there was Baekhyun, who was very much threatened by Luhan all along. Who would talk first? Who would make sure that Luhan couldn’t escape the twisted web of love and pretend first?  
  
And if neither man dared speak against him, the image of Jongdae glaring at him was enough to convince him things were not well, anything but well, at the moment.  
  
“I will try.” Kyungsoo left, keys rattling as he softly closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Kyungsoo returned later that night knew something was going on. After the joust the concubines were relegated to their chambers, Kyungsoo explaining that the king had no want of them at that night’s celebrations. Apparently they had served as enough entertainment that day, given the joust and the terrible outcome.  
  
Luhan had spent the day in bed, worried, upset, and scared.  
  
“I will take you to him.” Kyungsoo seemed nervous, unusually so.  
  
Luhan didn’t have to ask who the man was referring to. Of course it was Minseok.  
  
Luhan followed Kyungsoo out of the room, his eyes darting around to every dark corner, every place a person could lurk. His paranoia grew tenfold after Sehun’s accusation that morning.  
  
Kyungsoo led him away from the concubine’s chambers, towards a part of the keep he had never set foot in. The unfamiliarity of the place had Luhan feeling even tenser, even more afraid of being caught. He didn’t dare try to understand why Minseok though it was safe for them to meet, when less than twelve hours prior Luhan had been accused of being unfaithful to Jongdae – wandering the halls to meet his lover, as he was at the moment.  
  
Yet he wanted so desperately to see Minseok. He wanted to make sure Minseok was alright after the joust. And a large part of him wanted Minseok to reassure him – to tell him everything would be okay.  
  
Kyungsoo pushed open a set of doors, then pulled out his keyring to unlock a double set of doors that waited a few feet in front of the first. When the doors were unlocked Kyungsoo held them open. “He is inside.”  
  
Luhan stared into the darkness before him, wondering what exactly the room was. Swallowing his fear he took a step inside, realizing the space was not entirely dark. A few candles burnt on the opposite end of the room, illuminating the space. It looked to be some sort of small storage area. Crates and barrels were pushed against the walls, an arched and low ceiling making the space seem smaller than it was.  
  
Minseok sat on a crate, hands clasp in front of him. When he saw Luhan enter the room he stood. Luhan was the hasty one this time, rushing to Minseok without a care that Kyungsoo had yet to close the door.  
  
“Are you well?” Luhan implored as he wrapped his arms around Minseok, pulling him close.  
  
“Yes.” Minseok sounded tired and upset. “Luhan, we can’t meet for long.”  
  
Luhan broke the embrace, nodding in agreement. He honestly didn’t think it was safe that they were meeting at all but he did not verbalize his anxiety – he was sure that Minseok was well aware of the dangers.  
  
“Luhan, the plan I spoke about, “Minseok dragged a hand through his hair, “It cannot wait any longer. We shall act tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow?” Luhan stilled.  
  
“I – we think it is for the best. Someone has found out about our plans. I am not sure who, but if we don’t move fast everything will fall apart – it is too risky to delay it any longer. Listen to me, Luhan.” Minseok’s gaze raked over Luhan’s face, as if he was searching for something. “I need you to stay safe and out of sight until I come for you. Pretend you are ill, or anything – anything that will keep you away from Jongdae and Junmyeon.”  
  
Luhan nodded vigorously.  
  
Minseok exhaled sharply. “I was so worried about you today.”  
  
“I was worried for you.” Luhan rested his hands around Minseok’s waist. “I was worried how you…” Luhan couldn’t quite get it out, explain how he had felt seeing Minseok’s lance crash into Kai, how he had feared how Minseok was handling injuring the man.  
  
“He is a Westerner, first and foremost.” Minseok understood, of course he understood. “And he shall live,” Minseok spoke firmly.  
  
Luhan was the one who initiated the kiss, needing a physical reassurance as much as a verbal one. He was no longer afraid for how Minseok was dealing with the joust, now he was afraid of how Minseok would handle the next day, if his plan would run smoothly or if he would be discovered – likely sentenced to death for attempting to start a revolution.  
  
Minseok kissed Luhan back, gently, carding his hands through the concubine’s hair. When they parted Minseok cupped Luhan’ face in his hands. “Promise me, you have to be safe. I can’t- I won’t be able to go on if something happens to you.”  
  
“If you promise me the same thing.” Luhan was terrified that this may be the last time he would see Minseok. His Minseok. The love of his life.  
  
Minseok pulled Luhan in for another long, gentle kiss. When he moved away he frowned. “I have to go, it is too dangerous for us to meet longer.”  
  
“I love you.” Luhan was planting half a dozen pecks on Minseok’s face, his cheeks, his mouth. The knight had to all but pry the man off of him, returning the gesture with a flurry of kisses. “I love you too.”  
  
Luhan choked back the tears as Minseok stalked towards the door, turning back only once, the sadness in his expression evident. Once he was gone Luhan sunk to the stone floor, his leg no longer wanting to support him in his emotionally wrought state.  
  
“Luhan,” It was Kyungsoo, standing in the doorway “We have to leave.”  
  
Luhan pushed himself up, biting his bottom lip as he tried to stay strong, tried to hold the tears back until he was alone in his chambers.  
  
He was halfway to the door when Kyungsoo gasped, Luhan stilling. The sound of boots, of armor, on the stone floor was fast approaching. He was frozen, staring at Kyungsoo, the man staring back. When the door behind Kyungsoo was thrown open Luhan knew it was all over.  
  
Kyungsoo was apprehended first, shoved roughly towards the wall as a guard wrenched his arms behind him. Luhan couldn’t even think of resisting, the shock too great. Baekhyun stepped forward, a pair of guards rushing to Luhan’s side. “Luhan, you are under arrest for the crime of infidelity.”  
  
“What?!” Luhan protested, trying to pull himself away from the guard’s reach.  
  
“You have been found in an off limits section of the castle with the intent of meeting another man for romantic reasons,” Baekhyun rattled off.  
  
“Where is your proof that I am here for such a reason?! Does Jongdae know of this?” Luhan couldn’t believe that being found alone in a storage room could warrant arrest. Not when earlier that day his name had been cleared of any wrongdoing.  
  
“His highness is the one who asked me to follow you and use my own discretion if such an event should arise.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. “The prince shall be thankful that I discovered your treacherous nature before it continued.”  
  
So Jongdae had done it – had thrown him aside for Baekhyun.  
  
Luhan gaped at the man, at the person he had sparred with dozens of times over the last months. The one who had taught him everything he knew about his current position, the one who had chosen him to be a concubine. The one who, it turned out, would end it all for him.  
  
Luhan remained silent as he was escorted to the dungeons, the guards keeping a tight grip on his arms, Baekhyun leading the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo was tossed into the cell after him, an imposing and seedy looking man in half armor locking the door behind them. Baekhyun peered into the cell as if he was waiting for Luhan to protest, waiting for him to proclaim his innocence or ask to see Jongdae. When Luhan didn’t say a word Baekhyun spoke. “I will have you know, Luhan, we were unable to find the other guilty party.”  
  
Minseok hadn’t been caught. Minseok hadn’t been found out. And Luhan was convinced that was the plan, it had to be.  
  
“Kyungsoo, you are guilty for aiding and abetting Luhan’s crime. You shall receive your punishment soon.”  
  
Baekhyun left them with that, disappearing back into the darkness.  
  
When Luhan heard the sobs from the smaller man he scooted forward on the dirt floor, pulling Kyungsoo into his arms. “I am so, so sorry.”  
  
Kyungsoo melted into him. He didn’t say anything, just cried. Luhan had thought that he had reached the worst point in his life many times before this. Now he was certain, completely sure, that he had reached the bottom. This was bad, terrible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo had fallen asleep in Luhan’s arms, the older man unable to sleep. He let the tears fall after Kyungsoo was out, wanting to be the strong one for the eunuch, a man who had done nothing to deserve such a fate.  
  
Did Minseok know? Would he do something reckless? Luhan feared that Minseok would be foolish, try to rescue him and end up dead. Only a few hours before he had been so worried Minseok would die because of his plot to overthrow the Western Kingdom – now he feared that Minseok would throw away the revolution for Luhan’s life. It was ironic how the night had turned out, how his worries had morphed, changing into something much less epic.  
  
It was still dark, the small crack in the cell displaying the night sky, when the man arrived. Luhan remembered seeing him before at some of the feasts, but he had never been introduced to him. In and of itself that was not surprising. The noblemen, the ministers of the court didn’t care much for the Gariadon- they weren’t part of the political machinations of the court after all. They were but decorations.  
  
The man was middle aged, well dressed, and introduced himself as a minister of justice. He spoke quickly, to the point. Kyungsoo woke up halfway through the man’s announcement, clutching at Luhan’s robes as he watched the man with wide, terrified eyes.  
  
“Death.”  
  
That was the one word that Luhan focused on, the only important one. Death, they were sentenced to death. The rest of the man’s speech was formal, full of some sort of courtly legal jargon, and nothing that Luhan could fight. No, he knew it was over.  
  
“To be carried out at dawn.”  
  
So it would be over as the sun rose over the Western Kingdom, it would be over before Luhan had a chance to see another day. The minister left as emotionlessly as he arrived, Kyungsoo bursting into tears and burying his head into Luhan’s chest.  
  
Luhan was silent. He couldn’t even apologize any more. There was no point.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the birds began to chirp, indicating dawn was upon them, Luhan heard a distinctive caw. So Tao was near. Of course he was. Luhan felt a pain in his chest, knowing that he would never see his friend again.  
  
“It will be over soon,” Kyungsoo sat in the corner of the cell, having long ago removed himself from Luhan’s arms.  
  
Luhan hugged his knees to his chest, nodding slowly. It would be over, all of it –this nightmare of a life. Perhaps it was for the best, perhaps...  
  
“Luhan, I never told you this. I…I never told anyone at court,” Kyungsoo’s voice was hoarse from crying. Luhan looked at the eunuch, his red puffy eyes, pale face, a sad sight. “It doesn’t matter anymore if it is a secret, I want to tell someone. Yifan and I… we are in love.”  
  
The admission was like a twist of a knife in Luhan’s gut – the realization he was dooming Kyungsoo to death when he had another reason to live.  
  
“It just kind of happened,” Kyungsoo laughed sadly, shaking his head. “Funny, huh? That a eunuch fell in love?”  
  
“No,” Luhan didn’t find it funny. He found it sad, incredibly sad given their current circumstance.  
  
“He was the only person here who ever looked at me as a human being, not a whipping boy, not a creature to watch over the Gariadon because he couldn’t possibly feel love or attraction.” Kyungsoo looked to the small window. “I should never have agreed to love him back, not – not…he will be alone.”  
  
Luhan thought about Minseok, who would be alone too. It suddenly occurred to him, in his life he had spent more time without Minseok than with him. Still, it wasn’t what he wanted. It wasn’t what either of them wanted. Luhan found one sliver of hope flooding over him, that Minseok would succeed, that he would succeed with his plan and end the war, end the suffering, end the possibility that another man would find himself in the same situation. Minseok had to succeed, he had to succeed for the East, for people like Kyungsoo, for people like Luhan, and for the countless people that no longer walked the earth because of the Westerner’s swords.  
  
“I am not angry at you,” Kyungsoo admitted. “I am angry at myself, for staying. For never trying to leave.”  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps had Luhan looking down the dark hallway in front of the cell.  
  
“I guess it is time.” Kyungsoo stood, dusting off his pants.  
  
When Baekhyun’s form came into view, Luhan found it fitting. Of course it would be him, of course it would be the Easterner who had given his undivided loyalty to the Western kingdom who would lead him to his death.  
  
“Morning,” Baekhyun smirked. He fucking smirked.  
  
Luhan was revolted by the sight.  
  
“Don’t look so upset.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Kyungsoo looked like he was ready to reach through the thick bars of their cells and strangle the Gariadon.  
  
“Well, that is not the way to greet your rescuer.”  
  
“Rescuer?” Luhan narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Baekhyun produced a ring of keys from his robes, holding them up. “I was supposing neither of you wanted to be executed. Is that a correct observation?”  
  
“I don’t trust you,” Kyungsoo spat. “You arrested us to begin with.”  
  
“Please, do not be so dramatic,” Baekhyun drawled. “I arrested you so I could free you.”  
  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Luhan had never trusted Baekhyun and he was certainly not about to begin.  
  
“In an hour you will be led to the castle courtyard where you will be beheaded. If you would rather go through with that, I will happily turn around and return to my chambers.” Baekhyun stared at the two men, waiting.  
  
“Why? Why would you free us?” Kyungsoo demanded.  
  
Baekhyun sighed, “I have my reasons.”  
  
Luhan scoffed. “Letting us out of this cell is not going to stop us from being killed. “ He knew well enough that the castle was swarming with guards, they would never make it out alive.  
  
“Do you take me for a fool?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I have secured a way for both of you to leave, supposing you will stay quiet and follow me.”  
  
Luhan knew it at that moment, had such a strong feeling – Minseok. Baekhyun was talking about Minseok. “Why?”  
  
Baekhyun stilled. “Because I love someone too, and I don’t want to see him hurt.”  
  
It suddenly made so much sense, all of it. Recognition flooded over Luhan, an understanding of what and why and how.  
  
So that was his plan; that was the reason. Get rid of Minseok through Luhan and get rid of the revolution by forcing the instigators hand– keep Jongdae safe. Would Luhan have done the same thing in Baekhyun’s place? He probably would have.  
  
Baekhyun held eye contact with Luhan, the two men coming to a non-verbal understanding.  
  
“We should follow him,” Luhan spoke evenly.  
  
“Are you crazy?!” Kyungsoo protested.  
  
“What do we have to lose?” Luhan countered.  
  
A few tense moments passed before Kyungsoo agreed, the two prisoners following the concubine out of their cell, to an unknown fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was beginning to rise when Baekhyun opened the roughly hewn wooden door, Luhan and Kyungsoo bracing themselves as the rush of cool air filled the passage. The concubine leaned on the door, holding it open but not leaving the castle. “This is goodbye.”  
  
Luhan pulled the dark black robe around him, the garment given to him by Baekhyun after he was freed from his cell. He debated saying thank you, but somehow that was a foolish thing to say at the moment. Not without knowing for certain what waited on the other side of the door.  
  
So he walked past him without saying a word, without thanking him or bidding him farewell.  
  
Luhan found himself outside the castle walls, in a place that he had never been before, the plains of the Western Empire stretching out before him. Minseok was there, atop a steed, and he was not alone. Yifan was present as well.  
  
Luhan turned to say something to Baekhyun, to perhaps mutter that thanks that he had held back, but he found the door shut. Turning back around he wasted no time in running to Minseok, taking his arm and hoisting himself onto the back of the horse. Looking over he saw Kyungsoo had done the same, seating himself behind Yifan.  
  
“Let’s go home,” Minseok whispered before spurring the horse into a gallop. Luhan held on tight, burying his face in Minseok’s shoulder. He didn’t look back, not once, hoping he would never see the city of Dinas Gwynn again in this lifetime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They rode for two days straight, only stopping to rest the horses for a few precious minutes before continuing. It would be at least three days before they reached the Eastern Kingdom, three days of being in enemy territory. They hadn’t caught sight of anyone following them, yet they couldn’t be too careful, considering what they were doing and where they were going.  
  
When they finally rested, setting up camp within a copse of trees – the landscape changing from plains to small hills and forest, a sign they were nearing the East – Minseok all but collapsed as he slipped from the horse. Luhan caught him, arm around his waist as he led Minseok towards a fallen log, urging him to sit.  
  
“I will bring you water.” Luhan rushed back to the horse, retrieving the water skein he returned to Minseok. He caught sight of Kyungsoo similarly fawning over Yifan, the two men exhausted. While Luhan had the freedom to drift off for a few precious minutes provided he kept his hold on Minseok, the two knights – or former knights - hadn’t slept at all.  
  
“Drink,” Luhan urged.  
  
Minseok drank deeply, Luhan watching him with concern.  
  
“We need to keep moving.” Minseok handed the water skein back to Luhan.  
  
“Rest.” Luhan knew they couldn’t go on any further if Minseok and Yifan did not sleep. “I will find wood and start a fire.”  
  
Minseok didn’t argue anymore, when Luhan returned from gather wood he found Minseok asleep, his back leaning against the log. Recalling the knowledge he gained from a decade roaming around the East, he started a small fire. After a few minutes Kyungsoo inched towards the fire, Yifan also passed out.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Kyungsoo walked to Yifan’s horse and retrieved a pack of food. They ate in silence, both so exhausted they couldn’t find the energy to converse. It wasn’t long after that both men crawled back to their significant other, falling into a much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan blinked, adjusting his eyes to the daylight. When he realized he was sleeping on the cold, hard ground, he jerked upright, afraid. He sighed in relief when he found Minseok, still asleep, only a few feet from him. The embers of the fire were dying, the sun starting to rise over the land.  
  
A caw.  
  
Luhan looked up. Tao was perched in a tree. The raven flew down when Luhan stood, perching himself on the man’s outstretched arm. “I have missed you friend. “ Luhan was overjoyed to have his friend back. The raven cawed in response.  
  
“Tao.”  
  
Luhan turned to see Minseok had awoken. He stared at Luhan and their old friend with a wide smile. The bird, who ten years before had started off as very much Minseok’s bird, flew to the man. Luhan would have feigned jealousy if the sight didn’t make him tear up. So long, so many years since he had seen it.  
  
“Thank you for staying with Luhan when I couldn’t,” Minseok rubbed a finger over Tao’s beak, a loving gesture. The bird ate it up, moving into his touch.  
  
Luhan walked back to Minseok. He slumped down and leaned back against the fallen log. They hadn’t had a chance to converse, not since escaping, the journey too perilous, too all-consuming for either man to find the time to chat. Now that they were resting, a partial night’s sleep behind them, it was time to talk.  
  
“What happened, Minseok, after I was arrested?”  
  
Minseok held his arm up, smiling as Tao flew onto a low hanging tree branch. “Baekhyun is smarter than I thought.”  
  
“He arranged all of it, didn’t he?”  
  
Minseok nodded. “I wasn’t careful enough, it seems,” Minseok sighed, “He found out about my plans, about our plans.” Minseok gestured towards where Yifan and Kyungsoo lay sleeping. “And he found the only way to stop me.”  
  
Luhan stared at the ground. “I stopped you.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” Minseok pulled Luhan to him, wrapping his arms around the man. “Don’t feel guilty.”  
  
“You could have stopped the war.”  
  
“And what would it matter if you were dead?” Minseok shifted, Luhan moving so his back was flush with Minseok’s chest.  
  
“Now the war will never end,” Luhan whispered, considering what it all meant.  
  
“I wouldn’t say that.” Minseok planted a kiss on Luhan’s hairline, “When Baekhyun told me you had been arrested, he promised me something.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“He isn’t going to let it go on, not as long as I left.” Minseok caught Luhan’s hand in his own. “I don’t think he wants this war any more than we do. He holds more power than you or I ever guessed. If anyone has Jongdae’s ear it is him.”  
  
“So he blackmailed you into rescuing me?” Luhan realized how stupid he sounded once the words were out and immediately tried to backtrack. “No- that isn’t what I- I – I-“  
  
“Shhh.” Minseok planted another loving kiss on Luhan’s hair. “We are going home, Lu.”  
  
Home. They were going home. After ten years. “I love you,” Luhan whispered.  
  
“I love you too,” Minseok hummed.  
  
Everything felt right for the first time in ten years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Six months later_  
  
“If you can outdrink that giant I think we have a problem,” Luhan laughed, watching as Kyungsoo balanced another tankard of ale in his hands.  
  
“We might have a problem.” Kyungsoo gestured towards Yifan, the man already looking halfway asleep, his back flush with the tavern wall.  
  
Luhan took another sip of his ale, smacking his lips together loudly. It had been the first time he had Eastern ale since his return, since a dangerous four day trip on horseback that had him in tears as he walked on Eastern soil for the first time in months.  
  
“Come here.” Yifan reached for Kyungsoo, the shorter man easily maneuvering out of the man’s reach.  
  
They were seated on rickety wooden stools, a minstrel playing an off key folk song as patrons streamed in and out of the tavern. It was busy, rightfully so. Every few minutes another cheer would sound out, the entirety of the tavern indulging in another toast to the completion of three decades of war. It was over, the war was over.  
  
“Hey, you may want to turn around.” Minseok wrapped his arms around Luhan’s shoulders, whispering in his ear. Luhan jumped, surprised, then promptly turned. He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
  
“Yixing!”  
  
The man smiled at him. He looked so…different than Luhan remembered him. He was no longer dressed in the robes of a Gariadon, his hair was longer, and he looked much, much happier.  
  
“Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yifan!” Yixing greeted the men cheerfully, ale spilling out of his cup as he exuberantly looked from one to the other. “What a pleasant surprise!”  
  
“Yixing?” Kyungsoo’s wide eyes grew even wider. Yixing smiled, nodding.  
  
“How are you? Sit!” Luhan was excited to see Yixing. He had never thought he would lay eyes on the man again.  
  
“I am well.” Yixing took the stool across the table from Luhan, Minseok sitting down to Luhan’s right. “It looks like everything worked out for you- all of you.”  
  
Luhan caught sight of Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye, the man sporting a definite blush. “What have you been doing?” Kyungsoo questioned. “Sehun went half mad after you left.” Kyungsoo clamped his hand over his mouth after speaking. “Sorry.”  
  
Yixing didn’t look offended. “I have a farm now, it isn’t anything much, but it makes me happy.” Luhan noted that he didn’t say a word about Sehun, but he didn’t blame him. Not really. It hadn’t been a relationship born of mutual attraction- no, the Gariadon were never there because they wanted to be, only because they had to be.  
  
“I heard that the Westerners have a new King...and a new consort?” Yixing raised an eyebrow at Luhan.  
  
“Yes, that is correct.” Luhan had heard the news a couple of months after returning to the East. King Junmyeon had some sort of accident, the exact details were a mystery, Luhan having heard at least three dozen different versions of the event that had caused the king to become bedridden. Shortly after he heard of the accident he learned that Jongdae had accepted the throne, taking Baekhyun as his consort. It wasn’t long after that the peace talks began, the two kingdoms finally ending the war only the day before.  
  
In the past few months Luhan had come to the realization that Jongdae, for all his sweet words and actions, had liked Baekhyun as much as he had proclaimed to like Luhan. The signs were obvious, Luhan just hadn’t dwelled on them. For all Jongdae’s talk of wanting one person to love he had kept his avenues open, choosing the person that offered the happiest, least complicated future. In many ways Luhan was happy that Jongdae had Baekhyun, that he wasn’t entirely alone.  
  
“I had a feeling Baekhyun was,” Yixing looked thoughtful for a moment, like he was looking for the right words, “Interested in him. Though I dare say you aren’t upset about it. How did you return to the East?”  
  
“Baekhyun was a tad bit more impressive than I gave him credit for,” Luhan answered cryptically.  
  
“And you both left with knights, no less,” Yixing chuckled. “I dare say everyone was more impressive than I thought.”  
  
Luhan felt Minseok’s hand reach for his own, grasping it under the table. “I wouldn’t say Luhan is the impressive one.” Minseok smiled.  
  
Yixing laughed.  
  
Luhan began to protest, his mouth wide open in a sign of indignation.  
  
“I mean, I am the one who rode days on end so Luhan could taste Eastern ale again. In fact, now that I think about it, I-“  
  
Luhan silenced Minseok using a surefire method, he kissed the words right out of his mouth, the man taken aback for a split second before returning the affection with a very public display. When they parted Minseok plastered on a lazy, satisfied smile.  
  
Yixing cleared his throat. “If you are staying in the village, I am sure I shall see you again. My farm is right outside town.”  
  
Luhan suddenly remembered that Yixing was there, his entire worldview having been narrowed down to one man, one person, as he kissed the life out of Minseok. “Ah, yes, we are staying here for the time being. It was good seeing you.”  
  
After a round of goodbyes and one last glance at Kyungsoo and Yifan – the pair giggling over something, so secretive, their heads close together as they talked – Luhan pulled Minseok up, practically dragging him from the tavern. Minseok let himself be led, running as Luhan picked up his pace, a loud caw overhead indicating Tao was following along.  
  
When they reached the stables, Minseok seemed to guess what they were doing, running ahead until they reached a pile of hay, pulling Luhan down on top of him.  
  
Luhan’s body collided with Minseok’s, the man letting out a pained sound as they landed in the hay.  
  
“You are going soft on me,” Luhan whispered, staring down at the man he loved.  
  
“Never,” Minseok laughed.  
  
“Care for a roll in the hay, for old times’ sake?” Luhan smiled mischievously, grinding his hips downward.  
  
“Hm,” Minseok grinned.  
  
“Hm?” Luhan felt his heart swell as he gazed down at Minseok. Minseok – his Minseok. The man he would do anything for. The man who was perfect for him. The man who was all his, the man whose smile could erase a thousand painful memories, leaving only the promise of a future together. Their future. Finally. Luhan kissed him with abandon, seeing only bright and happy days ahead.  
  
END.


End file.
